Corazón Delator
by Nayen Lemunantu
Summary: El alegre, optimista, despreocupado y radiante Kise se ha sentido un poco decaido ultimamente. Su derrota frente a Aomine ha producido una horrible sensación de frustración en él y lentamente, la amistad que los unía se transformó en rivalidad. Pero luego de una serie de eventos desafortunados, que para su ventura o desventura, llevaron al moreno a instalarse en su casa, la cercan
1. Chapter 1

—_Empiezo a comprender _—_dijo el principito_—_._

_Hay una flor… Creo que me ha domesticado._

— El Principito —

.

.

CAPITULO 1

¿Quién eres?

.

.

—Kise-kun, sonríe por favor.

El rubio ladeó la cabeza hacia la cámara y alzó con lentitud la mirada, de manera sensual, para mirar directamente el lente del fotógrafo y sonreír con sutileza.

—¡Perfecto!

La tediosa rutina de fotografías acostumbrada, lo aburría sobremanera. Comenzó siendo modelo porque le divertía, pero mucho tiempo atrás había perdido completamente el interés en ello. Ahora sólo hacía algunos trabajos, para ganar dinero y mantener su nivel de vida.

A pesar de ser un joven estudiante de preparatoria de tan sólo 16 años, Kise Ryouta vive solo y no depende de nadie para ello. Incluso puede darse el lujo de decir que le ha resultado bastante bien. Vive en un lujoso pent-house, dentro de un bario bastante exclusivo, su vida escolar pasa sin complicaciones y tiene chicas por montones.

Con todo eso, no es de sorprender que el chico sea un total despreocupado y que una gran alegría y optimismo inunde su vida.

Sin embargo… últimamente no se ha sentido nada feliz.

Desde el pasado partido jugado entre Kaijo y Touou, no ha podido sentirse en paz. La frustración y el dolor que sintió al perder, no sólo él en su duelo, sino también la derrota de su equipo, aún no había podido superarla. La verdad era que sentía una gran presión al saber que él era la esperanza de todo el equipo y les había fallado.

Él había perdido… Había perdido contra Aomine.

—¡Muy bien! Vamos a hacer un cambio de vestuario y aprovechen de retocar el maquillaje.

Kise suspiró cansado, pero su rostro aun reflejaba la hermosa sonrisa que le daba una jovialidad especial y que lograba animar a todos los presentes ahí. Después de todo, no podía ser tan egoísta y pensar sólo en sus problemas de adolescente, sin darse cuenta de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Ya era medianoche y todo el equipo de trabajo que lo rodeaba, trabajaba incesantemente para lograr una buena sesión. Él no podía hacer menos.

—Kise-kun, por favor cierra los ojos mientras te retoco el maquillaje.

—¡Sí! —Kise trató de sonar lo más optimista posible.

La experimentada maquillista sujetó su lacio y sedoso cabello con varias pinzas y retocó con maestría el delicado rostro del joven. A la vez, los encargados del vestuario se preocuparon de elegirle el mejor atuendo, acorde con su figura y tras terminar el maquillaje se cambió de ropa, reanudando nuevamente la sesión fotográfica.

El flash se encendía encandilándolo, mientras el disparador de la cámara sonaba incesantemente, pero él posó como siempre, mostrando la enorme sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. Sus largas y oscuras pestañas, que enmarcaban sus ojos dorados, se movían con sensualidad, dándole un sinnúmero de expresiones diferentes a su mirada.

—Muy bien, esa fue la última foto ¡Excelente trabajo a todos! —por fin, pasadas las de la madrugada, la sesión había terminado.

Kise se dejó caer sobre una silla agotado y cerrando los ojos, dejó que las experimentadas manos de la maquillista, quitaran todos los residuos de su rostro. Se vistió con la ropa que usaba normalmente, unos jeans azules desteñidos y un polerón Adidas blanco y colgándose el bolso al hombro, salió del lugar despidiéndose con una gran sonrisa de todos.

Pasados más de treinta minutos, por fin llegó a su edificio. El taxi que tomó se había demorado más de lo normal, debido a un accidente en medio de una de las avenidas, por lo que tuvieron que tomar un rodeo. Kise apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo en la pared lateral del ascensor y cerró los ojos, le escocían levemente y un sutil dolor de cabeza le invadía.

Tras unos cortos segundos, la puerta de elevador se abrió y el rubio deslizó la llave por la cerradura, entrando por fin a su departamento. La luz se encendió automáticamente cuando él abrió, depositó sus llaves en una fina mesita dispuesta contigua a la entrada, cerró la puerta y entró.

El espacio era amplio, demasiado amplio considerando que ahí sólo vivía él. El frío estilo minimalista del ambiente era equilibrado por los detalles agregados a la construcción, como un pedido especial del rubio, incorporándose materiales nobles al diseño: el piso de fina madera, detalles de madera y piedras en las paredes e incluso una pared viva, le daban un toque personal y de mayor vitalidad al ambiente.

Dejó caer el bolso sobre el sillón del living y se dirigió con paso cansino a la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador y sacó la leche, se sirvió un gran vaso del blanco líquido y se lo bebió de un sorbo. Dejó el vaso sucio sobre la mesa y se dirigió a su habitación.

Se quitó la ropa con lentitud, sin importarle si ésta caía desordenadamente al suelo y se puso el blanco y holgado pantalón de lino que usaba como pijama. Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la amplia cama y cerró lentamente los ojos.

Se sentía cansado, físicamente… pero también mentalmente. La reciente derrota lo había afectado más de lo que esperaba y la gran cantidad de trabajo que hacía en el club, en la escuela y como modelo, no lo estaban ayudando a encontrar la paz que necesitaba.

¡Necesitaba un descanso! ¡Necesitaba un escape!

Lentamente deslizó su mano por su vientre desnudo hasta meterla dentro del pantalón del pijama y comenzó a masajear su miembro, que comenzaba a endurecerse paulatinamente. Empezó a recrear en su mente la imagen de una hermosa jovencita, una compañera modelo con quien había trabajado innumerables veces. Su blanca piel como la porcelana, contrastaba con lo intenso de su azabache cabello, que caía a ambos lados de su cabeza mientras gateaba por la cama hasta posicionarse sobre él. Ella estaba completamente desnuda y sus pequeños pechos caían justo frente a la dorada mirada del rubio.

—…hmm_…_ —Kise gimió suave mientras cerraba con mayor firmeza la mano sobre su miembro.

Lentamente, sin abrir los ojos y sin tener real consciencia de lo que hacía, dobló las piernas, abriéndolas levemente, mientras su mano libre se dirigió a su entrada, introduciendo uno de sus dedos. La sensación le resultó extraña en un primer momento, pero no le desagradó, por lo que comenzó a mover con suavidad el dedo en su interior.

—…ha_…_ —un fuerte jadeo salió ahora de su boca.

Todo cambió súbitamente… Kise abrió los ojos y quitó ambas manos de su cuerpo. Desapareció la delgada figura de la chica y sólo vio su habitación en penumbras.

Pero… de pronto, fue consciente de la presencia de alguien más ahí. No podía ver de quien se trataba, debido a la oscuridad reinante en el ambiente, sólo sintió cómo la imponente figura de un hombre lo tomó por la cintura y lo volteó intempestivamente, dejándolo boca abajo.

Un terror súbito lo inundó e intentó ponerse de pie, pero le fue imposible. El hombre sobre él lo aprisionaba, dejando caer todo su peso sobre su cuerpo. Vio cómo unos morenos y fuertes brazos se afirmaban en la cama a ambos lados de su cabeza, sintió el sudor en el cuerpo del hombre sobre él y sintió lo ardiente de su boca cuando lo besó en el cuello.

Lentamente se fue dando cuenta que se trababa de un joven. Era muy alto y su cuerpo bronceado, trabajado con rigurosidad, demarcaba cada músculo, demostrando la fuerza inmensa que poseía. El musculoso brazo recorrió con fuerza desde la base de su nuca por toda la espalda, hasta llegar a sus glúteos e imprudentemente se introdujo en su entrada.

—…HA_…_ —un fuerte gemido salió de su boca al sentir la brusquedad de la mano ajena dentro de su cuerpo.

El joven comenzó a penetrarlo con fiereza, usando tan solo uno de sus dedos mientras hundía su nariz en el rubio cabello, aspirando el dulce olor a miel que emanaba de éste y realizaba sensuales movimientos pélvicos sobre su cuerpo.

Él dejó de luchar para liberarse y se dejó llevar. El rítmico movimiento marcado por esa mano lo estaba volviendo loco. Sentía cómo el dedo entraba y salía de él con rapidez y firmeza, provocándole un cosquilleo. Comenzó a mover sus caderas al compás de la mano, pidiendo con este movimiento, más de ese dulce dolor y como respuesta, el joven incrementó increíblemente la intensidad del movimiento. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió toda su espalda, erizando su piel, haciendo que acabara con un gemido grave.

—…aahh_…_

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado y vio el techo de su habitación.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Levantó su mano derecha y vio el blanquecino y espeso líquido en ella, dándole una clara idea de lo que había ocurrido. Pero… ¿Qué clase de fantasía había sido esa? Había tenido una fantasía involuntaria dentro de una fantasía deliberada. Pero… ¿Podía su mente jugarle esos sucios trucos? ¿Acaso eso era posible? Y lo más inquietante aún ¿Por qué había fantaseado con un hombre? Él estaba más que seguro que le gustaban las mujeres, por lo que no entendía qué significaba este –literal- sueño despierto. Ni mucho menos sabía quién diablos era ese joven. Se parecía a… No. Eso no podía ser ¡No podía ser él!

Kise se incorporó sobre la cama abriendo los ojos con impresión, asustado –_Dios… en serio necesito un descanso_-

Se puso de pie y se metió a la ducha, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable por lo que acaba de hacer. Sentía asco y vergüenza de sí mismo.

La tibia agua caía por su cuerpo, lavándole todas las impurezas. Pero esto no importaba… él se sentía sucio por dentro. Con un movimiento imprudente, abrió la llave del agua fría y el helado líquido cayó sobre su cuerpo estremeciéndolo, no era que quería desarrollar su lado masoquista, pero necesitaba que su cuerpo y su cabeza se enfriaran.

Salió tiritando de la ducha y se arropó con una blanca toalla, comenzó a secarse el cuerpo con la mirada levemente perdida, se dirigió al enorme armario y volvió a sacar un pijama. Y aunque sentía cierta reticencia, se volvió a meter a la cama, tapándose hasta el cuello con las cobijas, acurrucándose en posición fetal.

Comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, conciliando el sueño por fin, cuando oyó el sonido del timbre. Trató de ignorar el sonido, pensando que sólo se trataba de un sueño, después de todo, quien vendría a tocarle la puerta a las tres de la mañana, pero el insistente sonido del timbre hizo que abriera los ojos nuevamente, despertando por completo.

Se dirigió arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta de entrada, para abrirla sin tomar ningún tipo de resguardo y ver de pie frente a su puerta a Aomine Daiki.

—¿Aominecchi? —Kise abrió enorme los ojos.

—Hola Kise. ¿Me puedo quedar en tu casa? —la pregunta estaba totalmente de más, pues Aomine entró como si nada al departamento del rubio, sin esperar una respuesta.

—¿Eh? —Frente a la mirada atónita de Kise, el moreno entró y se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón de su living—. ¡Oye, espera! ¿Qué significa todo esto?

—¿Ah? Nada —Aomine comentó con una despreocupación total mientras se recostaba en el sillón—. Pelee con mi papá así que me fui de mi casa.

Kise, que no acababa de entender lo que pasaba, cerró la puerta maquinalmente y se dirigió luego al living, para mirar de frente al muchacho moreno recostado cómodamente en su sillón y encararlo.

—¡¿Y por qué has venido aquí?! —En la voz de Kise había una mezcla de enfado, indignación e incredulidad—. No te das cuenta que tú eres la última persona que desearía tener en mi casa.

—Porque eres el único amigo que tengo con casa propia —Aomine habló como si esto fuera lo más obvio en el mundo.

El rubio se dejó caer en el sillón de enfrente totalmente agotado y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, mientras comenzaba a hablar para sí mismo haciendo infantiles pucheros.

—No… no… ¿Por qué?

—Oye, ¿tanto te desagrado? —Aomine se incorporó en el sillón y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—¡Sí! —Kise gritó convencido, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—¡Pues qué pena! —Aomine se cruzó de brazos, se volvió a recostar en el sillón y cerró los ojos—. Porque de aquí no me voy.

—¿Qué crees qué haces?

—Dormir. ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es? —respondió monótonamente.

—¡Eso te lo debería preguntar yo a ti! —Kise se puso de pie enfadado, pero al ver que el otro muchacho no le hacía ni el más mínimo caso, suspiró resignado y habló con desgano— Ven, es mejor que te quedes en la habitación de huéspedes.

—¿Tienes habitación de huéspedes? —el moreno volvió a abrir los ojos y habló sorprendido, mientras se ponía de pie para seguir al rubio tomando su bolso.

—¡Claro que sí!

—¡Este lugar es enorme! No puedo creer que vivas aquí solo —Aomine se metió a la habitación de huéspedes y la miró con detención.

—Muy bien, que pases buena noche Aominecchi —Kise se despidió antes de cerrar la puerta y salir.

Se dirigió a su habitación y se dejó caer con pesadez sobre la cama boca abajo, mientras volvía a hacer pucheros inconscientemente ¡No entendía qué estaba haciendo ese sujeto ahí! Es verdad que ellos habían sido amigos, de hecho fue el propio Aomine quien lo impulsó a jugar basketball e incluso fue su modelo a seguir durante tres años, pero de eso ya había pasado mucho y la amistad que una vez fue, se había ido apagando con el tiempo. Ahora no eran más que rivales… ¿o no?

—¡Arg! —se dio vuelta molesto y se tapó con las cobijas.

Lo peor era la fantasía inconsciente que acaba de tener y que no se podía sacar de la mente. Kise nunca lo admitiría, pero el joven de aquella fantasía sexual no era otro más que el moreno que ahora dormía en la habitación contigua. Suspiró resignado y se volvió a acomodar en posición fetal para cerrar los ojos con lentitud y finalmente quedarse dormido.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

¿Qué haces aquí?

.

.

Kise abrió lentamente los ojos debido al insistente ruido del despertador de su celular. Se frotó los ojos con cansancio y bostezó un par de veces antes de poder levantarse definitivamente. Le había costado mucho conciliar el sueño anoche y debido a lo tarde que se acostó, ahora unas horribles ojeras adornaban sus dorados ojos.

Se levantó y con paso lento se dirigió a la cocina. Debía servirse un desayudo adecuado y luego prepararse para ir a las prácticas del club. Aunque era sábado, los miembros titulares de Kaijo se reunían diariamente y sin falta, para realizar entrenamientos extraordinarios. Su compromiso con el equipo y sus ansias de victoria eran excepcionales. Eran cerca de las once de la mañana cuando el rubio entró a su cocina y comenzó a cortar un gran plato de frutas variadas, las que junto a leche y cereal, se sirvió como desayuno. Sentado solo en la cocina de su casa, comiendo con una cara de concentración total lo encontró Aomine.

El moreno había salido de improviso de su casa, por lo que no había llevado mucha ropa consigo. Entre las cosas que faltaban en su bolso, se contaba su pijama, por lo que la noche anterior, no había encontrado mejor solución que dormir sólo con su bóxer negro. A la mañana siguiente, simplemente se levantó y tal como estaba salió en busca del rubio anfitrión.

—Buenos días, Kise —Aomine entró despreocupado a la cocina.

Kise, en un gesto absolutamente caricaturesco, escupió todo el contenido de leche de su boca sobre la mesa y comenzó a toser, impactado por la vista.

—¡Oye! ¿Estás bien? —Aomine abrió el refrigerador y con total libertad comenzó a sacar una infinidad de comida.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo así?! —Kise, con ojos llorosos por la toz y la voz ronca, respondió indignado—. No crees que pasearte semidesnudo por la casa de alguien es una falta de respeto.

—¿Ah? No me digas que te he puesto nervioso —Aomine habló con un trozo de jamón en la boca. Kise lo miró con ojos impresionados y no supo qué responder—. ¿Oye? ¿De verdad te pongo nervioso? —volvió a preguntar ahora mirándolo a la cara.

—¡Cl…claro que no! Idiota —habló desviando la mirada, o más bien, evitando posar ésta sobre el cuerpo del moreno—. Sólo me pareces un mal educado.

—Lo siento, no traje mucha ropa —Aomine se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a comer un desayuno que parecía ser para tres personas.

—De todas formas, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? y ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —Kise preguntó un poco más calmado.

—Ya te lo dije ayer —Aomine habló con su desgano habitual.

—Sí, pero, ¿por qué peleaste con tu padre?

Aomine dejó de comer por un segundo y su expresión se volvió seria. Parecía ser más que un simple estado de concentración, parecía estar realmente pensando en algo complicado, en algo que se había transformado en un problema en su vida. Kise nunca había visto esa expresión en el rostro del moreno y súbitamente se sintió preocupado.

—Sólo discutimos —respondió finalmente.

—Está bien —Kise volvió a comer su desayuno—. Si no me lo quieres decir, no importa.

—Tal vez te lo cuente luego.

—¡No importa! —Kise habló con naturalidad, pero sintió una punzada en el corazón al ver la poca confianza que le tenía el moreno—. Tampoco es que esperara que confíes en mí, ni mucho menos.

—¡No es eso! No es que no confíe en ti, es sólo que… no quiero que me juzgues —la voz de Aomine era seria al extremo.

—¡Aominecchi! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Acaso mataste a alguien? —Kise preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos, asustado.

—¡Deja de ser tan ridículo, Kise! —su voz ahora se oía molesta.

El rubio hizo un gracioso mohín con la nariz y desvió la mirada, molesto e indignado con la personalidad del moreno. Lo había recibido en su casa y hasta se había preocupado por él y aun así, le hablaba de esa manera. Terminó de comer su desayuno en silencio, sin dirigirle una mirada al otro muchacho, dejó los platos sucios sobre el fregadero y salió de la cocina. Aomine en tanto, parecía no inmutarse con la indiferencia del rubio. De hecho, parecía estar más preocupado pensando en sus propios problemas que en la actitud de éste.

Kise se dirigió al living y se sentó frente al plasma 50 pulgadas en posición de flor de loto. Tomó el control de su PlayStation y comenzó a jugar. Su rubio cabello aún se encontraba despeinado y miraba completamente concentrado la colorida pantalla. Sin embargo, sólo bastaba con ver el juego para darse cuenta que esa cara de concentración no se debía precisamente a las ansias de ganar la partida. Más bien, parecía que Kise se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos y la PlayStation era sólo una excusa para estar haciendo algo con las manos.

Aunque no le gustara admitirlo, no podía dejar de pensar en la serie de sucesos que desde el día anterior habían confabulado para hacerle la vida de cuadritos. La indiscreta fantasía con un "extraño", la inesperada visita de Aomine y el hecho de que el muy estúpido se paseara semidesnudo por su departamento, habían logrado que el rubio tuviera los nervios a flor de piel ¿Qué era esto… el karma?

Lo peor era que sentía una extraña preocupación por el moreno. Parecía estar realmente afectado por algo y al ver la expresión de dudas en su rostro siempre indiferente, una sensación de sobreprotección había nacido en su interior. Quería ayudarlo, quería sentir que el otro muchacho confiaba en él, quería ser aquel que escuchara todos sus problemas… Pero no tenía idea del porqué de ese sentimiento.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió nuevamente, dejando ver el bronceado y escultural cuerpo de Aomine.

—Oye, me voy a duchar.

—¿Y para qué me lo dices? —Kise siguió mirando concentrado la pantalla.

—No sé… tal vez podrías enjabonarme la espalda —Aomine se veía divertido.

—¿Eh? —Kise sintió que su corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos.

—Nunca había visto esa expresión de terror en tu cara —el moreno comentó riendo; se cruzó de brazos y miró con expresión autosuficiente al rubio.

Kise decidió volver a ignorarlo y trató fallidamente de concentrarse en el juego. Lo cual le resultaba virtualmente imposible, considerando que se encontraba bajo la penetrante y atenta mirada del moreno.

—Lo decía porque no he traído muchas cosas —comentó desinteresado.

—¿De qué hablas? —Kise preguntó sin mirarlo.

—Voy a usar tus cosas —respondió divertido.

—¿Eh? ¿Mis cosas? —Kise preguntó de forma maquinal y miró sin entender la sonriente expresión en el rostro del moreno. Para cuando se dio cuenta, Aomine ya se dirigía corriendo a su habitación—. ¡Oh no! ¡Ni creas que te vas a meter en mi ducha! —gritó poniéndose de pie y corriendo tras el otro muchacho.

Lamentablemente para él, Aomine ya se había metido a su habitación y se había tomado la molestia de cerrarla con seguro, mientras gritaba divertido desde adentro.

—¡Soy un idiota, lo olvidé todo! Creo que tendré que usar tu shampoo, tu jabón, tu desodorante…

—¡No te atrevas! —Kise se sentía al borde de un ataque cardiaco mientras gritaba tratando de abrir su puerta. Pero sus amenazas significaron poco o nada para el moreno, quien reía divertido dentro de su habitación—. Aominecchi ¡Te vas a arrepentir! —su furia crecía cada vez más al escuchar la risa del otro.

Finalmente cesó en su vano intento por abrir la puerta y se recostó en la pared frente a su puerta, mientras su ceño se fruncía y un inconsciente puchero se instalaba en sus labios.

—¿Por qué?... —susurró mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas al piso derrotado y se recostaba en la pared, oyendo el ruido del agua en la ducha y los alegres silbidos del moreno.

Luego de varios minutos, oyó cómo el agua de la regadera se apagaba y ésta era reemplazada por pequeños ruidos dentro de su habitación, como si estuvieran registrándola.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver la atlética figura del moreno. Kise lo miró desde abajo. Llevaba una toalla blanca colgada a la cintura, que dejaba ver las marcadas caderas del muchacho, por su pecho caían pequeños hilos de agua, que escurrían de su desordenado cabello húmedo y en su boca… estaba su cepillo de dientes ¡Esto era más de lo que Kise podía soportar!

Se puso de pie con un movimiento rápido y se limitó a señalar al moreno con su dedo índice y mirarlo con enormes ojos de incredulidad total, mientras trataba de balbucear algo, pero de su boca no salía sonido alguno.

—¡Devuélveme mi cepillo! —gritó por fin.

—¿Pog qué? Shi entrge nosotrgos ha confiangza —el moreno habló, pero escasamente se entendieron sus palabras.

—¡Ahora sí te sobrepasaste, Aominecchi! —Kise lo miró furioso.

El moreno, al ver la expresión enojada en el siempre apacible rostro del rubio, lo miró divertido y sin entregarle el cepillo de dientes, salió huyendo rumbo al living, seguido de cerca por un nada sonriente Kise, quien comenzó a arrojarle todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

—¡Eres un maldito! —Decía mientras le arrojaba los cojines del sillón, los que eran fácilmente esquivados por el moreno— ¡Estúpido gorrón!

Aomine reía divertido, con el cepillo de dientes en su boca aún, salvaguardado por la mesita de centro que los separaba. Pero Kise, en un rápido e imprudente movimiento, decidió saltar sobre ésta y cayó directamente sobre el moreno, tratando de quitarle de la boca el preciado objeto. Sin embargo, debido al forcejeo entre ambos jóvenes, la toalla que cubría el cuerpo de Aomine cayó sorpresivamente, dejando a la vista su completa desnudez.

Kise retrocedió unos pasos.

—¡Ahh! —Gritó indignado y se dio la vuelta avergonzado— ¿Por qué no te vistes? Estúpido degenerado.

Aomine continuó riendo inmutable, pero esta vez tuvo que sacarse el cepillo de la boca y habló con libertad.

—¡Oye Kise! ¿Cuántas veces crees que nos duchamos juntos en el club?

—Pues yo no te andaba mirando mientras nos duchábamos —respondió molesto—. ¡Además no nos duchábamos juntos! Cada uno tenía su propia ducha. Eso no es ducharse juntos…

—¿Qué pensaste que esta insinuando, pervertido?

—¡Cállate. Aominecchi!

El moreno continuó riendo divertido y recogió la toalla del suelo, para volver a colgársela de las caderas y sin darse cuenta, el cepillo de la discordia le fue arrebatado de su mano con un rápido movimiento. Le dirigió una mirada retadora al rubio, con la intensión de volver a quitarle el cepillo, pues su competitividad no tenía límites, pero al ver la radiante sonrisa en la cara de Kise y sus brillantes ojos al dejarse caer triunfante sobre el sillón, desistió.

—¡Ahora lo tendré que lavar con desinfectante! —el rubio comentó con el ceño fruncido sin despegar la vista del cepillo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —Aomine le preguntó de pie frente a él, mirándolo interesado.

—¡Mi entrenamiento! ¡Voy a llegar tarde por tu culpa! —el rubio gritó y se puso de pie de un salto.

Y frente a la mirada divertida del moreno, se dirigió a su habitación y se cambió de ropa apresurado y sin siquiera lavarse la cara, salió corriendo rumbo al club.

Mientras corría apresurado por las calles de la ciudad no paraba de preguntarse ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando con su vida? Para él era impensable llegar tarde a los entrenamientos. A pesar de su actitud despreocupada, Kise era un jugador muy esforzado que entrenaba a diario con dedicación. Pero ahora, la sola aparición del moreno en su casa había bastado para desorganizar su mundo por completo. No pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo Aomine ahí? ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo Aomine en su vida?


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

¿Qué es esto?

.

.

—Buenas tardes. Siento la demora, senpai —Kise entró al gimnasio y se disculpó con su capitán.

—¡Ah Kise! Ya llegaste —Kasamatsu se fijó por escasos segundos en el joven que se disculpaba con una reverencia y volvió a fijar su mirada en la cancha de inmediato—. Veo que ya calentaste, ve a unirte al entrenamiento.

—¡Sí! ¿Eh? —Kise se extrañó de esta respuesta, iba preparado para recibir una fuerte patada de su senpai, no esa respuesta tan compresiva.

Se dirigió con paso duditativo hacia la cancha y comenzó a entrenar junto con sus demás compañeros, no sin dejar de lanzarle preocupadas miradas a su capitán. Él era consciente que la reciente derrota los había afectado a todos, pero tal vez quien más había sufrido con ésta, era Kasamatsu.

El entrenamiento fue agotador. Su impuntualidad y la severidad de su capitán, habían logrado que se ganara más de un golpe por parte de éste, pero Kise entrenó con mayor fuerza aun, tratando de compensar así su irresponsabilidad horaria, pero por sobre todo, porque aún se sentía responsable por la derrota. No quería volver a ver esa expresión de desilusión en el rostro de sus senpais y no quería ver la tristeza en los grandes ojos azules de su capitán.

Luego de más de dos horas de extenuantes ejercicios, se dieron por concluidas las prácticas en el club de basketball de la preparatoria Kaijo. Poco a poco, la cancha se fue vaciando, a medida que los jugadores regresaban a sus casas o se dirigían a los camarines a ducharse. Kise sin embargo, no hizo ninguna de las dos.

Levantó su musculosa negra para secarse el sudor de la cara y caminó hacia Kasamatsu. Éste se encontraba sentado en la banca, rellenando algunos papeles, como era usual debido a su rol de capitán. Al sentir que el rubio se sentó a su lado, le dirigió una mirada sorprendida y dejó los papeles a un lado.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó extrañado por la expresión triste en el rostro del menor.

—Senpai… yo… he querido decir esto desde el día de la derrota. Lo siento mucho. Todo fue mi culpa —Kise hablaba bajito mirando al piso.

Kise se encontraba con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y el cuerpo levemente inclinado hacia delante, su cabeza gacha, hacía que el lacio cabello le callera sobre la cara, ocultándola. Estaba tan concentrado recordando la humillación sufrida en el partido, que no se dio cuenta que su capitán se le había acercado y le pasó un brazo por el cuello.

—Yo soy quien lo siente —Kasamatsu miraba hacia el frente y su voz se oía segura—. Por no haber podido ser tu apoyo.

Kise levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y súbitamente, sus ojos dorados se encontraron con los expresivos ojos de Kasamatsu. Ambos rostros estaban a sólo centímetros de distancia y Kise se sintió hipnotizado por esos ojos, siendo incapaz de alejarse del otro muchacho. Sintió que el aire en el gimnasio había cambiado de pronto, electrificándose.

—¡Oye Kise! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Kise pestañeó varias veces, asombrado, mientras ambos jóvenes se voltearon con una expresión atónita en sus rostros al reconocer esa grave voz a sus espaldas y vieron en la puerta del gimnasio a Aomine Daiki.

—¡¿Qué está haciendo este tipo aquí?! —Kasamatsu se puso de pie y miró con expresión fiera a Aomine.

—Aominecchi —Kise se dio la vuelta sentado aun—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Qué no es obvio? —La voz de Aomine no sonaba con la indiferencia acostumbrada; podía percibirse un suave toque de molestia, que combinaba a la perfección con su ceño fruncido—. Te vine a buscar.

Luego de mirar desafiantemente al capitán del equipo de basketball de Kaijo, Aomine se adentró en el gimnasio con paso seguro y tomando a Kise por la muñeca, lo sacó de ahí.

—¿Qué significa esto? —Kasamatsu preguntó molesto viendo la escena con incredulidad.

—Ah… senpai —Kise giró la cabeza hacia su capitán y con expresión apenada se despidió de él—. Buen trabajo, nos vemos el lunes.

Recorrieron todo el camino hasta salir definitivamente de la preparatoria en la misma posición en que salieron del gimnasio. Aomine caminaba rápidamente jalando al rubio, sosteniéndolo con fuerza por la muñeca y Kise se dejaba guiar por el otro, hasta que salieron por fin del edificio y en medio de la calle, el moreno lo soltó y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo con el ceño apretado.

—¿Qué significó todo esa escenita? —la molestia que sentía se le notaba en la voz.

—¿Cuál escenita, Aominecchi? Yo sólo me estaba disculpando con mi senpai, por haber perdido contra ti. ¡Idiota! —Kise no sabía por qué, pero sintió la necesidad de darle una explicación al moreno.

—¿Ah? ¿Tú en serio eres así de tonto o sólo te haces? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—¿De qué hablas? —la expresión en el rostro del rubio era de ingenuidad.

—Es más que obvio que tu senpai te tiene ganas —Aomine repuso desviando la mirada y guardándose las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Ah? —Kise realmente no entendía de qué hablaba el moreno—. Perdiste la cabeza, Aominecchi.

El moreno se limitó a suspirar cansado y al dirigir la mirada a los dorados ojos del rubio, vio cómo la inocencia se reflejaba en ellos y se dio cuenta que realmente Kise no había reparado en que su capitán podría tener dobles intensiones con él.

—Y de todas formas —Kise se cruzó de brazos y repuso en tono más seguro—. ¿Por qué me viniste a buscar?

—Porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer —susurró con algo de molestia en la voz.

Frente a esta respuesta, Kise alzó levemente una ceja y dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, para mirar con incredulidad al moreno. Paulatinamente reparó en que junto a ellos, se encontraba estacionada la motocicleta negra de Aomine y vio una bolsa de compras colgada en ella, donde se podía entrever un par de cepillos de dientes recientemente comprados.

Aomine se dirigió a la motocicleta y sacó un casco extra, el que arrojándoselo al rubio como si se tratara de un balón de basketball, se transformó en una invitación a subir. Sin embargo, al notar que Kise sólo vestía una camiseta negra y un short, se quitó también la chaqueta de cuero y se la entregó.

Kise lo miró unos segundos con incredulidad, pero luego sonrió abiertamente y se puso el casco y la chaqueta, listo para subirse a la motocicleta.

—¡Afírmate bien! —Aomine habló mientras pisaba el acelerador.

En respuesta, Kise se apegó más a la espalda del moreno y cruzó sus manos sobre el pecho de éste. No sabía bien por qué, pero su corazón había comenzado a latir intensamente, mientras una sensación de seguridad lo invadía al sentir su cuerpo junto al del moreno. Nunca antes se había subido a la motocicleta con Aomine y ahora, una extraña sensación adrenalínica invadió su cuerpo.

Luego de un par de minutos, aparcaron en los estacionamientos subterráneos del edificio de Kise y subieron hasta el último piso por un ascensor en absoluto silencio. Cuando entraron al departamento, el rubio se dirigió directo al amplio sillón del living y se dejó caer en él, boca abajo.

—Me siento muy cansado —habló monótono.

El moreno lo observó tirado sobre el sillón, aun llevaba puesta su chaqueta y comenzaba a cerrar lentamente los ojos. Realmente se veía cansado y su cuerpo comenzaba a rendirse frente a ese cansancio paulatinamente, hasta quedarse definitivamente dormido. Aomine no había querido decírselo, pero esa era la razón por la que había decidido ir a buscarlo a los entrenamientos, sabía por experiencia propia, lo agotadores que pueden ser éstos y quiso evitarle la caminata de vuelta al rubio.

Dejó la bolsa de compras sobre la mesita de centro y se dirigió a la cocina con la intensión de preparar algo de comida. No era un experto en la materia, pero había cosas que podía hacer, así que reuniendo todos los ingredientes, comenzó a saltear variadas verduras e hirvió un poco de arroz blanco. Sabía que no era la gran cosa, pero estaba seguro que era algo nutritivo y que sabía bien.

Kise se despertó con el delicioso aroma que llegaba a su nariz. Por un segundo pensó que su madre estaba en el departamento y recordando de pronto la presencia del moreno ahí también, se levantó sobresaltado y entró corriendo a la cocina.

Aomine se volteó sorprendido, llevaba una sartén en la mano izquierda y una cuchara de madera en la otra, miró al rubio con los ojos levemente abiertos.

—Ya despertaste.

—¿Estoy soñando? —Kise se frotó los ojos y pestañeó varias veces, mirando impresionado al moreno—. ¿Esto es real?

Aomine suspiró desganado y rodó los ojos, para darse la vuelta y continuar cocinando.

—Ya está casi listo

Kise aún no se lo podía creer, así que se acercó al moreno por atrás y muy cerca de él, se dedicó a observar cuidadosamente cada movimiento que éste realizaba. Sus ojos brillaban con alegría y parecía que los casi treinta minutos que había dormido, le habían devuelto toda la vitalidad. Luego de unos minutos más, Aomine sirvió la comida y ambos se sentaron a la mesa, dispuestos a disfrutar de una improvisada y sorpresiva cena para dos.

—¿Por qué no te quitas eso? Te queda grande —señalizó la chaqueta.

Kise se miró el cuerpo y recién ahí reparó en que aún no se quitaba la chaqueta del moreno. Lentamente la sacó de su cuerpo, sintiendo un escalofrío repentino y la dejó en la silla contigua. La chaqueta estaba impregnada del olor al masculino perfume del moreno y sólo al momento de quitársela, Kise reparó en el aroma que ahora se le había quedado grabado. Le sonrió alegremente y se dispuso a disfrutar de la cena.

—¡Buen provecho! —para su sorpresa, la comida sabía realmente bien.

No estaba seguro si se trataba de la excesiva hambre que tenía o si realmente Aomine tenía habilidades para la cocina. Pero fuera como fuera, dejó de preocuparse de las explicaciones y se concentró en el sabor. Tampoco reparó en pesar en lo extraña de la situación ni en las repercusiones que podría tener en él, la convivencia con el moreno.

Luego de la cena, lavaron juntos los platos y utensilios utilizados y cada uno tomó un nuevo cepillo, previamente marcado con su nombre de pila, para evitar futuras equivocaciones. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra al respecto, pero el extraño ambiente que se formó con esa relativa paz, no pareció incomodarle a ninguno.

Conversaron juntos sobre basketball y miraron partidos de la NBA hasta tarde, felices repentinamente de haber recuperado una amistad que en un momento creyeron perdida y que ahora volvía a unirlos… y puede que más que antes.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

¿Qué quiero de ti?

.

.

Esa mañana se levantó temprano.

Aunque no estaba acostumbrado a hacer eso un domingo, ese día se puso de pie apenas abrió los ojos y puso cuidado de hacer el menor ruido posible al salir del departamento, para no despertar a su rubio anfitrión. Sentía que de algún modo, las cosas se estaban poniendo extrañas entre ellos y no quería dar explicaciones… después de todo, él tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse ahora.

Subido en su moto, no le costó nada llegar a aquel lugar, había ido tantas veces antes que conocía el camino de memoria y podía llegar incluso con ojos cerrados: la casa de Kuroko Tetsuya.

Apenas aparcó fuera de la vivienda, pudo ver al peliceleste en la ventana de su habitación. Se habían telefoneado el día anterior con la intensión de reunirse a primera hora, al parecer Aomine tenía algo importante que decir. No pasaron ni cinco segundos para el chico más bajo apareciera en la puerta de su casa y se subiera sin previa invitación a la motocicleta. La cercanía que había entre ambos era evidente.

Aomine condujo velozmente por las descongestionadas calles de Tokio un domingo por la mañana y se detuvo en un pequeño restaurant tradicional frente a un parque. Ambos bajaron y tomaron una mesa.

—Y bien, ¿qué querías decirme Aomine-kun?

Kuroko era tan directo como lo había sido siempre, aunque esto no pareció sorprender al moreno, quien sonrió con el comentario.

—¿No quieres pedir algo de desayuno primero?

El peliceleste continuó mirándolo inexpresivamente mientras Aomine levantaba la mano al camarero y pedía una orden para él y para el chico. Al parecer recordaba a la perfección los gustos de su antigua sombra, pues Kuroko no pudo más que confirmar la orden.

—Mi papá me echó de la casa —Aomine lo soltó sin previo aviso, sobresaltando un poco el apacible rostro del peliceleste.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes dónde quedarte? —preguntó realmente preocupado.

—Me estoy quedando con Kise —comentó con gesto despreocupado.

Kuroko levantó levemente una ceja y su inexpresivo rostro cambió imperceptiblemente.

—Ya veo… ¿Y eso querías decirme?

—No. Mi papá me echó al ver una foto… de nosotros —Aomine lo miraba tan serio e inexpresivo como el mismo Kuroko.

Fueron interrumpidos por el camarero que dejó sobre la mesa las dos órdenes pedidas previamente y con gesto cortés, dio la vuelta y se alejó. Kuroko no probaba bocado alguno, a diferencia del moreno, quien ya había comenzado a comer y luego de unos bocados, volvió a dirigirse al peliceleste.

—No sé lo que hará, pero es mejor estar prevenido —Aomine continuaba comiendo indiferentemente, como si su charla fuera sobre el clima—. Podría intentar contactar con tus padres y contarles todo.

-—Gracias… —Kuroko habló pensativo.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió en silencio, cada uno concentrado en su propio plato. Perdidos en sus preocupaciones y en sus recuerdos. Fue Kuroko quien decidió romper el hielo y habló:

—Y… ¿Estás bien con Kise? En su casa… quiero decir… ¿Te recibió bien? —al parecer su lengua y su cerebro se habían puesto en huelga.

—Creo que no le di mucha alternativa —Aomine miró a Kuroko a los ojos, notando lo nervioso que se encontraba el peliceleste.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No le pregunté si me podía quedar, sólo lo hice —comentó despreocupado—. Pero no creo que le haya gustado mucho la idea.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? Si te hecha —Kuroko frunció el ceño imperceptiblemente.

—Ya veré cuando eso pase.

Aomine realmente era un total despreocupado. Obviamente su lógica de vida era _el único problema que no tiene solución es la muerte _por lo que solía no tomarle el peso a nada. Precisamente era esa ligereza de carácter lo que había alejado a los dos muchachos que ahora tomaban desayuno juntos.

Finalizada esta reunión repentina, Aomine fue a dejar al peliceleste a su casa y volvió al departamento del rubio.

Eran pasadas las once de la mañana cuando el moreno entró al departamento. Había tomado la previsión de sacarle una copia a la llave de Kise, por lo que pudo entrar sin tomarse la molestia de tocar el timbre. Al entrar, lo primero que vio fue al rubio durmiendo en el sillón del living.

Éste aun vestía su pijama: un holgado pantalón de lino blanco y una camiseta de algodón del mismo color. Dormía sobre el costado derecho, usando su propio brazo como cabecera, su lacio cabello caía hacia el costado, despejando su frente y la expresión de su rostro era de relajo total. El sol que entraba por el amplio ventanal, le daba de lleno en la cara, resaltando una pequeñas e imperceptibles pecas.

—¿Kise tiene pecas?—Aomine se preguntó en voz baja abriendo levemente la boca.

Se acercó silenciosamente y se sentó en el piso, muy cerca del rostro del rubio, donde pudo constatar que efectivamente, la nariz del muchacho era decorada por unas casi invisibles pecas, que sólo eran perceptibles ahora, debido al leve sonrojo que provocaba la luz del sol en el blanco rostro. Nunca antes se había dado cuenta ¿Por qué no? Tal vez nunca antes le había prestado tanta atención o tal vez era simplemente porque de verdad eran imperceptibles.

Aomine sonrió mínimo con la vista que tenía ante sus ojos y levantando la mano derecha, rosó con la punta de los dedos las sienes de Kise, despejándolas del sedoso cabello. No supo por qué lo había hecho, sólo había sido un impulso involuntario guiado desde algo profundo en su interior, el mismo impulso que lo había llevado el día anterior a sacarlo prácticamente a rastras del gimnasio.

El rubio se removió incómodo en sueños, acomodándose en posición fetal bajo la fuerte mirada de Aomine. Éste finalmente se puso de pie y haciendo ruido a propósito, se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes con la intensión de "ordenar" un poco el desastre que había ahí. Más que el dormitorio de un joven, parecía que un tornado hubiera pasado por ahí anoche. Las cobijas revueltas estaban tiradas en el suelo al igual que la poca ropa del moreno.

Kise, al oír el ruido en su siempre silencioso departamento, despertó sobresaltado. Le costó unos segundo procesar la información y recordar que forzosamente ahora… él no vivía solo.

—¿Aominecchi? —Preguntó mientras asomaba la cabeza en la habitación de huéspedes— ¿Qué pasó aquí? —obviamente notó el desastre que había causado su invitado.

—Yo pasé —Aomine lo miró intensamente a los ojos.

Frente a esta respuesta, un escalofrío involuntario recorrió su espalda, provocando que se le erizara completamente la piel y sin decir una sola palabra, dio la vuelta y volvió a living.

Minutos después, Aomine lo encontró sentado en el suelo leyendo una revista sobre la mesita de centro, se jalaba inconscientemente pequeñas hebras del cabello mientras ojeaba concentrado las páginas de una Vogue de edición especial. Él se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón donde el rubio dormía minutos atrás, teniendo una vista de perfil del modelo.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Kise preguntó sin mirarlo, en un tono que le restaba completamente la importancia a la pregunta.

Luego de un tenso silencio, Aomine respondió midiendo cada una de sus palabras.

—Fui a ver a Tetsu.

—¿Kurokocchi? ¿Cómo está? —con sólo oír el nombre, Kise se volteó a mirarlo con ojos brillantes.

Aomine no supo a qué se debió esa extraña molestia en su pecho. Obviamente no le habían gustado ni la expresión ni la pregunta de Kise, pero no sabía si su molestia se debía al interés que el rubio mostraba en Kuroko o a que el rubio mostraba un marcado interés en alguien. Por lo que se limitó a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

Ante el silencio de Aomine, el rubio insistió.

—¿Por qué lo fuiste a ver? Creí que ya no se veían...

—Tenía algo que hablar con él —el tono de voz de Aomine era apático.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Qué te importa! —gritó exasperado ante la insistencia del rubio.

Éste se limitó a mirarlo con ojos sorprendidos, mientras una pequeña V se formaba entre sus cejas. Cerró la revista con fuerza y se puso de pie, dispuesto a marcharse de ahí inmediatamente ¡No podía creer el descaro de Aomine! Se sentía realmente indignado.

Al pasar frente al moreno con la intensión de salir, éste se puso de pie rápidamente y lo sostuvo por el brazo.

—Kise… lo siento… —el rubio no se dio vuelta y no respondió, por lo que Aomine continuó—. No quise gritarte, lo siento. Te lo explicaré todo.

—No me interesa. ¡Suéltame!

Kise forcejeó para soltarse del agarre del más alto, pero éste lo tenía fuertemente tomado por el brazo y su movimiento fue inútil. Trató de soltarse una segunda vez, aplicando más fuerza, pero el moreno tiró también del agarre, provocando que durante el forcejeo, ambos cayeran sobre el sillón.

Kise cayó abruptamente, evitando golpearse el rostro contra el pecho de Aomine sólo gracias a sus buenos reflejos, ya que pudo amortiguar su caída apoyando su brazo libre. Sin embargo, esto no impidió que ahora se encontrara recostado sobre el cuerpo del moreno. Estaba tan cerca que pudo sentir los latidos de su corazón y su calor corporal, su pecho se movía acompasadamente acorde con su respiración y pudo darse cuenta de lo bien trabajado de su cuerpo. Kise levantó lentamente la mirada, encontrándose con la mirada azul profundo fija en su persona. Su corazón dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho.

—Su…suéltame.

Hizo el amago de levantarse, pero el moreno lo volvió a retener, tomándolo de las caderas, provocando que el rubio quedara sentado sobre él.

—¿Qué… qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

Kise ahora forcejeó fuertemente, pero el moreno no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo y esta vez ambos cayeron al suelo, invirtiendo posiciones. El cuerpo de Aomine estaba sobre él, aprisionándolo con su peso. El ceño de Kise se frunció en una expresión de temor y no pudo evitar recordar aquella fantasía inconsciente al tener el rostro de Aomine a sólo centímetros. Tan cerca estaba que sentía la respiración del otro como una caricia en su rostro y lo inundó el masculino olor que despedía su piel, involuntariamente sus ojos se dirigieron a la boca entreabierta del moreno.

Poco a poco… Kise se fue dando cuenta que lo único que procesaba su mente eran unas inmensas ganas de besar esos labios.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

¿Qué soy para ti?

.

.

Su corazón latía con fuerza sintiendo el cuerpo del otro muchacho sobre él, sus manos sudaban ligeramente y su respiración era entrecortada. No podía pensar con claridad. No sabía lo que estaba pasando… De pronto todo se volvió tan irreal, como si se tratara de un sueño que transcurre en cámara lenta.

Él siempre había escuchado y leído sobre el amor. Le temía y lo anhelaba con la misma intensidad. Era un sentimiento que podía llevarte completamente a la locura, que nublaba tus sentidos a tal punto que no tenías claridad de nada y en tu vida sólo importaba una cosa: la persona amada, logrando olvidarte incluso de ti mismo. Pero él nunca se había sentido así. Y tal vez sólo porque era un romántico empedernido, aún creía que el verdadero amor existía, que las historias de amor que se ven en las películas, sí pasan en la vida real. Creía que la chica de sus sueños existía, solamente que aún no había aparecido, que su media naranja aún estaba por ahí y él sólo debía buscarla.

Siempre había querido sentirse así. Flotando en una nube al besar a la persona amada, suspendido en el tiempo cuando estuviera junto a su amor, quería sentir las famosas mariposas en el estómago de las que todos hablaban, quería sentir la desesperación de amar a alguien, quería perder la cordura por alguien, quería sentir en cada fibra de su cuerpo las ansias del amor. Quería sentir…

Jamás pensó que se podía sentir así por un hombre, menos aún por Aomine. Porque ahora sentía que toda la teoría que tenía en su cabeza, se podía aplica a la perfección a su caso actual. Había perdido todo control sobre su cuerpo y éste simplemente reaccionaba instintivamente. No podía dejar de ver los labios del otro muchacho y lo único que pensaba era en besarlo.

Con la vista fija en la preciada boca, comenzó a levantar lentamente la cabeza, despegándola del suelo… iba a besarlo.

—¿Me vas a escuchar o quieres que te obligue?

Frenó su movimiento en el acto y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los intensos ojos azules del moreno fijos en su persona. Él sólo pudo asentir y Aomine se puso de pie, ayudándolo a pararse. Se dejó caer en el sillón mientras él continuaba mirándolo con incredulidad, de pie a su costado. No acaba de entender lo que había sucedido. Su corazón aun latía acelerado y su respiración era agitada, pero el otro muchacho no parecía sufrir de la misma dolencia, el moreno se veía igual de indiferente que siempre. Claramente, toda esa vorágine de sensaciones sólo había sido unidireccional.

—Yo… soy homosexual —Aomine no lo miró al hablar.

—¡Ehh! —Kise gritó muy fuerte y abrió los ojos con incredulidad, mirando a su amigo, quien le devolvió una mirada indignada.

—Mi papá me echó de la casa al descubrirlo —siguió hablando seriamente, sin inmutarse por la reacción del rubio.

Lentamente, Kise recuperó la compostura y tomó asiento junto a Aomine en un leve estado de shock. Miles de pensamientos pasaban a increíble velocidad por su cabeza, era demasiada información para poder procesarla de una vez, por lo que todos los pensamientos que tenía se atoraron en su mente, aturdiéndolo.

Ahora podía entender muchas cosas. Por qué había discutido con sus padres; por qué se había marchado de su casa; por qué no había querido decirle el motivo de esa discusión. Hasta podía justificarlo en su falta de confianza, pues ahora mismo había demostrado que no era más que un prejuicioso al reaccionar así. Lo único que no acaba de entender del relato era la parte del peliceleste ¿Qué tenía que ver Kuroko en todo esto?

—¿Y Kurokocchi? —preguntó monótonamente sin salir aún de su estado de estupor.

El moreno arrugó el entrecejo nuevamente y respondió en tono grave.

—Nosotros fuimos novios cuando aún estábamos en Teiko —el rubio no dijo nada, sólo lo miraba impresionado, por lo que continuó—. Mi papá encontró una foto de esa época y por eso me descubrió. Hoy fui a avisarle a Tetsu, creo… que él debía saberlo.

Kise ahora miraba hacia el frente, sopesando la situación repentinamente. Ahora recién se enteraba que dos de sus mejores amigos habían sido novios ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Quizá los tres años de secundaria… quizá menos… quién sabe ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta? Estaba demasiado preocupado con su vida para prestarle atención a los demás. No. No era eso. Ellos se lo ocultaron ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no le dijeron nada? Sus amigos no le tenían confianza, eso era obvio.

Poco a poco, se fue dando cuenta que se sentía excluido y triste.

Siempre había pensado que Aomine y Kuroko eran demasiado cercanos, que entre ellos había cierta complicidad y cercanía especial. Pero nunca sospecho que… No. Él ni siquiera vio eso como una posibilidad, para él eso era imposible ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo había podido ser tan prejuicioso?

Aomine y Kuroko habían sido novios… Aomine y Kuroko… Kuroko… ¿Por qué Kuroko? ¿De todos, por qué lo habría elegido a él? ¿Por qué habrían terminado? ¿Por qué no se fue a quedar con Kuroko? ¿Por qué vino a su casa?

Las preguntas lo aturdían, sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas mientras un sutil dolor se instaló en sus sienes. Cerró los ojos y se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Los ojos le ardían y el dolor de cabeza empeoraba…

—¡Oye! ¿No vas a decir nada? —la impaciente pregunta de Aomine interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué viniste a mi casa? —Kise preguntó verbalizando lo que pasaba por su cabeza, sin mirarlo aún.

—¿Ah? Ya te lo dije —Aomine no entendía a dónde quería llegar con esa pregunta otra vez ¿Qué no era obvio?—. Porque eres el único que tiene casa propia

—Ya veo… entonces eso soy para ti —el tono de amargura en su voz fue innegable.

—¿Eh?

El moreno pareció descolocarse con este comentario o tal vez fue por el tono triste de la voz del rubio, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a suavizar la expresión de su rostro y a mirarlo atentamente, expectante del siguiente movimiento que haría el rubio.

Kise se puso de pie y sin comentar nada más, se fue a su habitación bajo la mirada atenta del moreno. Pero éste no le dijo nada… ni hizo nada por detenerlo ¡No hizo nada!

Kise llegó arrastrando los pies a su habitación y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa desganadamente. No quería estar en su casa, necesitaba salir, necesitaba respirar aire puro, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba separarse un momento de Aomine. ¿Qué era ese dolor que sentía en el pecho? ¿Por qué le había dolido tanto aquella respuesta?

Se vistió con una camisa a cuadros azul sobre una camiseta blanca y unos jeans azul desteñidos acomodados desordenadamente dentro de unas botas café de caña media. Se cruzó el bolso por los hombros y tomando sus llaves decidió salir de la casa.

—¡Oye Kise! ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —Aomine se puso de pie y lo siguió hasta la entrada.

¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¡Qué pregunta más irónica! Eso es lo mismo que a él le gustaría saber, pero ahora no tenía claridad sobre nada.

—Voy a ver a mi madre, todos los domingos voy a visitarla —su voz ya no se oía triste.

Aomine simplemente no podía dejar que el rubio se fuera así ¡Era un idiota! Recién ahora había entendido la pregunta de Kise, obviamente era una pregunta mucho más profunda de lo que él esperaba. Si hubiera sido una prueba, habría fallado irremediablemente.

Espera… tal vez sí era una prueba.

Claro que Kise significaba más para él. Era un gran amigo, alguien importante en su vida, con quien había compartido hermosos momentos y que aún hoy, a pesar de no verse seguido, seguía alegrándole el corazón ¿Por qué no le había dicho eso? ¿Por qué le dijo toda esa mierda de que era el único que tenía casa propia? ¡¿Por qué era tan idiota?! Era un bruto sin tacto, ya lo sabía. Pero aun así, no podía dejar que el rubio se fuera, seguramente estaba molesto.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —la voz de Aomine se oía preocupada.

—No es necesario Aominecchi, tomaré un taxi —Kise se dio la vuelta y en su rostro pudo verse la misma expresión alegre de siempre.

Aomine lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Creía que el rubio estaba molesto, pero no parecía afectado en lo absoluto, es más ¡No le importaba para nada todo lo que le había dicho!

Sin decir una palabra más y sin cambiar de expresión, Kise salió del departamento. No sabía por qué, pero no quería que el otro notara lo afectado que se encontraba.

Vagó por las calles caminando desganadamente. Aunque era cierto que todos los domingos visitaba a su familia, el día de hoy no se dirigió al destino acostumbrado. En vez de eso, se dedicó a caminar sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Tokio.

Era medio día, caminaba por el verde césped de un parque rodeado de felices parejas de enamorados. El sol primaveral se colaba por entre las hojas de los grandes árboles y le entibiaba la piel, dándole la calidez que necesitaba, pues ahora todo su mundo le parecía frío, triste y despoblado, carente de sentido.

Paró su caminar en seco y abrió los ojos con asombro. Ahora tenía una respuesta. Ya sabía por qué soñaba hasta despierto con Aomine; ya sabía por qué su corazón latía tan fuerte cuando se encontraba cerca de él; ya sabía por qué se había sentido tan traicionado cuando se enteró de la relación entre Aomine y Kuroko; ya sabía a qué se debía el dolor que ahora sentía en su pecho… Él también era homosexual… Él estaba enamorado de Aomine.

Lentamente se dejó caer sobre el césped, cayendo de rodillas. Su torso se inclinó hacia adelante y agachó la cabeza. Dos pequeñas lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas y le llevaron un salado sabor a la boca. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, consiguiendo que el grosor de las lágrimas aumentara.

Se sentía tan infeliz, tan desdichado y miserable.

Se suponía que el amor era el sentimiento más sublime en el mundo. Una sensación que te transportaba a la luna y te traía de regreso en un instante. El amor es la máxima felicidad ¿Por qué se sentía entonces tan triste? A sí… este era un amor no correspondido.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

¿Dónde estás?

.

.

Lentamente comenzaba a anochecer. Las últimas luces del día se colaban por los grandes ventanales, iluminando escasamente el departamento en penumbras, donde una alta figura se paseaba incesantemente con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

El día había comenzado soleado, pero ahora, el gris y nublado cielo poblado de nubes cargadas de lluvia, amenazaba con caer sobre la ciudad, empapándolo todo, lavándolo todo. Los noticieros habían anunciado lluvias, producto de una inesperada tormenta primaveral. Mayor razón aún para estar preocupado. Y Kise no daba señas de aparecer.

Lo había llamado a su celular toda la tarde, pero éste no le había respondido. Parecía que derechamente estaba evitando hablar con él.

—¡Arg! Estúpido Kise.

Entró al cuarto de huéspedes con pasó rápido, se puso la chaqueta de cuero negra, una bufanda de hilo del mismo color y cogió el casco azul de su motocicleta. Si Kise no pensaba aparecerse por el departamento, él no se iba a quedar ahí de brazos cruzados ¡Lo iría a buscar! Afortunadamente recordaba la antigua casa de Kise, antes que se trasladara a vivir solo.

La motocicleta negra salió rápido de los estacionamientos cuando comenzaban a caer las primeras gotas de agua. Sin embargo, el intrépido muchacho no parecía prestar atención a lo resbaloso del pavimento ni a la velocidad a la que conducía, que ya había excedido el máximo permitido en el límite urbano, y recorrió apresuradamente las calles de la ciudad en busca del rubio.

Tuvo que detenerse a la fuerza debido al semáforo justo frente a un parque, donde una solitaria figura de pie bajo un árbol llamó su atención. A esas horas y con la lluvia que se había hecho más intensa, muy poca gente permanecía aun en la calle, menos aún en un parque, por lo que reparar en el solitario rubio no fue difícil. Se levantó la visera del casco para ver con mayor claridad y pudo reconocerlo de inmediato: era Kise.

Dio la vuelta en U sin importarle la amonestación que esta acción le podría costar y regresó hasta la entrada del parque. Tuvo que correr por el césped mojado que le empapaba los pies, pues sólo llevaba sus zapatillas que no eran adecuadas para el agua, hasta llegar junto al rubio. Éste no se había percatado de su presencia ahí. Se encontraba apoyando su cuerpo contra el tronco del árbol, estaba empapado, temblaba visiblemente y se abrazaba el cuerpo con los brazos, tratando de darse calor.

Aomine se quitó la chaqueta de inmediato y acercándose al rubio, se la puso sobre los hombros y lo abrazó suave.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué no volviste al departamento?

Kise no respondió, continuaba temblando y su mirada se veía perdida, parecía estar en un leve estado de hipotermia tanto físico como mental. Aomine le ayudó a ponerse las mangas de la chaqueta y lo llevó hasta la moto. Dudó unos segundos antes de subirlo, pero finalmente decidió que lo más importante era llegar a casa rápido, así que se subieron ambos y conduciendo con un poco más de cautela, se marcharon.

Una vez en el departamento. Aomine tuvo que guiar al taciturno muchacho hasta el baño, lo dejó en la ducha tratando de que recuperara algo de calor, mientras él se dirigió a la cocina a prepararle una taza de chocolate caliente.

Luego de varios minutos y mientras llovía con fuerza sobre la cuidad, Kise llegó al living un poco más recuperado. Vestía un pantalón de buzo gris y un chaleco de lana blanco que le quedaba largo en las mangas sobre una camiseta blanca. Sobre sus hombros aún estaba la toalla con la que se había secado el pelo. Aomine por su parte, también se había cambiado la ropa húmeda, reemplazándola por un jeans azul y un sweater negro.

—Te preparé esto —le entregó la taza de chocolate.

—Gracias —Kise respondió con voz suave sentándose en posición de flor de loto.

—¿Estás mejor? —se sentó junto a él sin despegarle los ojos de encima.

—Sí… —contestó más animado mirándolo traviesamente.

—¡Ya basta de esa estúpida risita! Si estás enfadado sólo dilo. Si quieres que me vaya sólo dímelo.

Kise miró al piso, pensando las palabras del moreno. Hasta el momento nunca había pensado en echarlo. Ni se le había pasado la idea por la cabeza. Pero tal vez eso era lo mejor.

—No quiero que te vayas Aominecchi —su boca habló contrariando a su mente—. ¿De verdad crees que te echaría?

Aomine no respondió ¿Qué era esa pregunta? ¿Otra prueba? ¡Rayos! Debía responder con sinceridad.

—No, es que… no quiero incomodarte. No sé qué es lo que piensas de mí.

—Que eres un idiota…

—Ya veo, ahora si estoy seguro que estás completamente recuperado —había un dejo de molestia en la voz de Aomine y se cruzó de brazos mientras hablaba.

—¿Ahora quieres que te mienta? —Kise preguntó divertido.

Aomine se levantó indignado y lo golpeó con uno de los cojines en la cara.

—Ese golpe te lo mereces. Envejecí diez años con el susto que me hiciste pasar.

—¡Aominecchi!

—Es mejor que te vayas a acostar —el moreno suspiró cansado y le dijo con voz preocupada—. Necesitas recuperar el calor que perdiste.

Kise le hizo caso y cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva habitación.

El moreno se quitó la ropa con cansancio y la dejó caer libremente al suelo, para luego meterse a la cama. Aun no tenía pijama, por lo que se acostó sólo con la ropa interior.

Se sentía exhausto. Aunque no había entrenado, ni había jugado basketball, ni había hecho ninguna actividad física, su cuerpo y su mente se sentían cansados. Realmente ese día había sido intenso. Primero el encuentro con Tetsu le había provocado una tensión especial, siempre había sido difícil para él ver nuevamente al peliceleste. Luego había tenido que decirle toda la verdad a Kise, algo para lo que no estaba preparado y que se vio forzado a hacerlo por la situación. Y finalmente el susto que le hizo pasar al encontrarlo empapado bajo la lluvia. Todo eso había sido demasiado. Ese día ya había sido demasiado largo.

Comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente, tratando de acallar los cientos de pensamientos que se agolpaban en su cabeza. Simplemente quería descansar. Quería poner su mente en blanco y olvidarlo todo. Se recostó sobre su costado izquierdo dispuesto a dormirse. Sin embargo, un fuerte ruido se oyó y una luz invadió la habitación: afuera, la tormenta se había desatado y los truenos y relámpagos comenzaban a hacer estragos en la ciudad.

Suspiró cansado dándose cuenta que ni siquiera el cielo le daba respiro esta noche. Al parecer, dormir sería prácticamente una misión imposible. Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos de nuevo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió con brusquedad, dejando pasar a Kise.

—¡Aominecchi! —gritó con voz angustiada y se metió de un salto en la cama.

—¿Qu…qué haces? —preguntó confundido.

El rubio comenzaba a revolver las cobijas para meterse dentro de la cama del moreno y cuando estuvo bajo éstas, lo abrazó por el cuello con fuerza e incluso le pasó la pierna izquierda encima.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Aomine lo tomó por la cintura y trató de separarlo de su cuerpo, pero fue inútil, el rubio se le pegaba con firmeza.

—Aominecchi tengo miedo. Por favor déjame dormir aquí contigo.

—¿Le tienes miedo a las tormentas? —Aomine habló divertido, no pudo evitar sonreír con la petición del rubio. Kise asintió con la cabeza pero no respondió—. ¿Y qué hacías las noches de tormenta cuando yo no estaba aquí?

—No dormía nada…

Aomine suspiró cansado y se rindió. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Era imposible sacar al rubio de su cama. Ni siquiera lo iba a intentar, eso ya era una causa perdida.

—Está bien —aceptó—. Pero no te me pegues tanto.

Haciendo espacio con su antebrazo, Aomine movió el cuerpo de Kise, que temblaba ligeramente, sólo que esta vez no era por frío.

Un estruendoso ruido se volvió a escuchar y un nuevo relámpago iluminó la habitación, permitiendo a Aomine, ver el iluminado rostro de Kise por unos segundos. El rubio miraba hacia el techo con una expresión asustada en el rostro y su cuerpo se tensó al oír el ruido. De verdad parecía tenerle miedo a las tormentas. Compadeciéndose momentáneamente de él y a regañadientes, el moreno pasó un brazo sobre su cintura y permitió que el rubio se acercara más a él. La proximidad con su cuerpo le permitió darse cuenta que Kise aún estaba helado y esporádicos temblores recorrían su cuerpo.

Kise se puso boca abajo, por lo que Aomine, llevado de nuevo por un impulso instintivo desde lo más profundo de su ser, comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, logrando así, que los temblores en el cuerpo del chico fueran cesando paulatinamente. Luego de varios minutos, se dio cuenta que el rubio dormía tranquilo, sin preocuparse por la tormenta. Bajo la azulada luz de otro relámpago, Aomine pudo contemplar el apacible rostro del joven.

Realmente era muy hermoso. Pero eso lo podía decir cualquier idiota, si debía ser preciso, tendría que reconocer que Kise con la palabra hermoso, se quedaba corto, el más bien era la belleza personificada.

El moreno sonrió inconsciente frente a este pensamiento y comenzó a preguntarse, desde cuando él encontraba a Kise tan bello. Si debía ser sincero, tenía que decir que era desde siempre. Desde el primer día en que lo vio, reparó en que el chico era una total belleza. Sin embargo, nunca se sintió atraído por él, probablemente debido a su personalidad tan infantil y extrovertida. A él más bien le gustaban las personas reservadas y además, cuando lo conoció ya salía con Tetsu.

¿Por qué estaba cuestionándose todo eso? No es como si ahora le gustara Kise ¿o sí?

Volvió a suspirar cansado. No quería pensar en eso. Los amores imposibles no eran lo suyo. Kise nunca había dado muestras de interesarse en los hombres, siempre andaba rodeado de hermosas jovencitas y no sería de extrañar que a estas alturas ya tuviera más de una novia. Mejor se dejaba de pensar tantas cosas y aceptaba la realidad: ellos eran amigos, buenos amigos y nada más.

Sus ojos lentamente se fueron cerrando debido al sueño que los invadía. Se apegó más al cuerpo del rubio, haciendo que sus frentes chocaran y rozando suavemente su nariz con la nariz ajena, sintiendo el exquisito olor a miel que emanaba de él y volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza por la cintura, dejando que su mente se perdiera por fin en el sueño.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

¿Qué hago?

.

.

Cuando comenzó a ser consciente de su cuerpo, lo primero que llegó hasta él fue la sensación de calidez que lo invadía. La terrible lluvia nocturna había cesado por completo y ahora los tenues rayos del sol matutino que se colaban tímidamente por la cortina entreabierta, le daban de lleno en el rostro, pero éstos eran tan tenues que apenas lograban entibiarle la piel; la sensación de calidez que sentía no provenía de ellos, provenía del otro cuerpo dormido junto a él.

Suspiró hondo, se sentía bien, increíblemente bien, de hecho. No recordaba la última vez que había dormido así de bien, que despertaba con esa sensación de relajo total, su cuerpo se sentía descansado de toda la tensión que había acumulado. No sabía si se debía al llanto de desahogo que se había dado el día anterior, ni si era efecto de su cuerpo reviviendo del leve estado de hipotermia en el que lo sumergió, o si se debía al haber dormido con el moreno anoche, tal vez era una mezcla de todas las anteriores.

Lo que sí era seguro es que no podía recordar otro día en que había despertado con tanta paz en su alma ni con tantas energías en su cuerpo. Mucho menos, considerando que anoche había habido una tormenta de proporciones, donde por lo general apenas consigue pegar el ojo. Pero hoy, no sólo durmió, sino que lo hizo estupendamente.

No pudo evitar pensar que todo eso era debido a Aomine. Se sentía tan seguro estando a su lado, tan protegido entre sus brazos. Era una sensación sinigual de la que no quería desprenderse nunca más.

Sin embargo, él a pesar de ser rubio, no era ningún idiota y se había dado cuenta a la perfección que el otro muchacho lo veía sólo como un amigo, y como nada más. Ni siquiera valía la pena tratar de confesarle sus recién descubiertos sentimientos, pues ya sabía la respuesta que obtendría del moreno ¡Hasta podía imaginarse la expresión de fastidio en su rostro!

Suspiró de nuevo y quiso moverse, pero el brazo de Aomine sobre su cuerpo se lo impidió, no quería despertarlo, él aun dormía plácidamente. Poco a poco, fue consciente que los músculos de su cuerpo estaban agarrotados por haber dormido toda la noche en la misma posición y con dificultad comenzó a abrir sus dorados ojos, incómodos con la brillante luz matutina.

Esta era la primera vez que él amanecía con alguien más, que no sea de su familia claro. Aun no lo podía creer, nunca pensó que un día su estúpido miedo a las tormentas le traería algo bueno, pero ahora que estaba en la cama del moreno, no pudo más que sonreír.

Comenzó a mirar en detalle al muchacho que dormía a su lado, no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraban, sólo ahora veía con sus grandes ojos dorados el apacible rostro de Aomine dormido. Cuando estaba así, ningún gesto de ira o fastidio se reflejaba en su cara, sino todo lo contrario, parecía estar en paz; le recordaba a la vez que lo vio por primera vez hace ya tanto tiempo.

De pronto, reparó en que su cutis bronceado era perfecto, ninguna mancha o imperfección había en ese rostro. Su nariz era respingada y elegante, sus cejas delgadas enmarcaban a la perfección su rostro y su boca era amplia, carnosa, apetecible… como una invitación a ser besada.

¡Por Dios debía dejar de pensar en eso!

Se dio vuelta boca arriba en un movimiento precipitado, sin reparar en que despertaría al moreno, pero éste, para su sorpresa, no se despertó, sino que al darse cuenta que el cuerpo del rubio se había alejado, cerró con fuerza el brazo que mantenía sobre su cintura y lo arrastró junto a él hasta quedar más apegados que antes. Kise levantó las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa y se dejó llevar, sin siquiera pensar en oponer resistencia.

Aomine sin embargo, parecía haberse disturbado en el sueño, pues su frente se había arrugado visiblemente y su expresión era de incomodidad. Volvió a moverse aun dormido, esta vez apegándose él, para quedar con medio cuerpo sobre el rubio, hasta hundir la cara en su cuello y exhalar un fuerte suspiro que le erizó la piel.

Kise podía sentir ahora a la perfección el atlético cuerpo semidesnudo del moreno junto al suyo. Hasta ese instante no había reparado en que Aomine no usaba pijama para dormir, sino que sólo llevaba puesto el bóxer y el rubio podía disfrutar de su suave piel a voluntad. El cuerpo del moreno era cálido, casi ardiente, tenía un leve sudor en el pecho que le humedecía la camiseta de algodón que estaba usando. Ladeó el rostro hacia la derecha y hundió la nariz en el cabello azulado muy despacio, cuidando de no despertarlo, y pudo sentir el embriagante aroma que despedía. Su pecho se movía acompasado, al ritmo de su respiración y cuando se sobresaltaba en el sueño, apretaba el abdomen inconscientemente, marcando los abdominales.

Kise ya no podía soportar esa sensación. Ahora entendía a la perfección lo que sintió Eva al coger la manzana en el Jardín del Edén, él se sentía bajo la misma tentación. Tenía el cuerpo de Aomine junto a él, lo único que pensaba era en abrazarlo, en rodear su cuello con ambos brazos y no soltarlo jamás, en besar esa tentadora boca y tocar el cielo, en acomodarse en su pecho y alcanzar la gloria, pero no podía.

¡Maldición! Estúpido y sensual Aomine que lo ponía en esos predicamentos ¿Ahora qué haría? ¿Debía fingir ser su amigo como siempre? ¿Acaso podría hacerlo?

Suspiró cansado y dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y vio un pequeño bulto sobre su cuerpo ¡Esto no podía ser verdad! Por favor que alguien le dispare y acabe así con su sufrimiento… lo único que le faltaba era eso: una erección matutina.

—¡No! —gritó histérico y se puso de pie para salir corriendo de la habitación.

Con este repentino grito, Aomine casi cae de la cama por la pura impresión. Abrió los ojos enormemente, sobresaltado y alcanzó ver la figura del rubio salir corriendo. Arrugó el ceño inmediatamente ¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿Acaso se habría arrepentido de haberse metido en su cama? Seguramente era eso: ahora que el rubio sabía que él era homosexual, probablemente su amistad ya nunca volvería a ser como antes.

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama con expresión decaída en el rostro y suspiró cansado. Aunque había dormido increíblemente bien, aun necesitaba más horas de sueño para poder recuperarse, tal vez unos diez años más.

Kise por su parte, se metió corriendo a la ducha sin importarle que el agua saliera helada en un inicio. Lo único que le importaba era bajar ese inoportuno bulto en su cuerpo. Aunque sabía que eso era perfectamente normal, no podía dejar de sentirse incómodo ¿Qué habría hecho si Aomine se hubiera dado cuenta? No quería ni pensarlo.

Luego de una larga ducha, salió del baño renovado sólo con la toalla colgada casualmente de las caderas. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con la escultural figura de Aomine de pie en medio de su habitación. Aún vestía sólo con ropa interior, apoyaba el peso de su cuerpo sólo en una pierna y sonreía de lado en un gesto provocador, mientras no dejaba de mirarlo directamente. Kise se llevó ambas manos a la toalla en un gesto instintivo, afirmándola con fuerza y su mirada se veía asustada.

—¡Oye! No te voy a quitar la toalla si eso es lo que crees —la voz de Aomine sonó divertida.

—¡Cl…claro que no! Sólo la afirmo para que no se caiga… por casualidad

El moreno ahora rio abiertamente, divertido con las tonterías que decía el rubio. Kise siempre había sido muy divertido, pero nunca se esperó que en la cotidianidad fuera tan ¿adorable?

—¡Oye! Y se puede saber, ¿qué haces tú aquí? —el rubio preguntó serio.

—Me vine a duchar ¿o quieres que me vaya así? —el moreno levantó un brazo y se olió la axila.

—¡Qué asco! —Kise arrugó la nariz en un gracioso mohín—. Dúchate en tu pieza.

—Allí no hay nada, y además a mí me gusta ducharme aquí —dicho y hecho, el moreno se adentró al baño del rubio.

—¡Al menos cierra la puerta! —Kise tomó la puerta y la cerró de un portazo.

Kise decidió no pelear más con él por eso. Después de todo, él se había ido a meter a su cama la noche anterior, era un pago justo dejarlo ahora usar su ducha. Se vistió rápido. Aunque oía que el otro muchacho estaba en la ducha, no dejaba de sentirse nervioso y más que apresurado se puso su uniforme escolar.

Oyó el ruido de la ducha apagarse, pero el invasor de baños no salía aun y él, impaciente por lavarse los dientes y salir pronto de ahí, abrió la puerta del baño, encontrándose con la imagen de la ancha, fornida y marcada espalda bronceada de Aomine justo frente a sus ojos. Sólo pudo permanecer de pie donde estaba, incapaz de hacer cualquier movimiento, incluido cerrar la boca que se le había abierto de la impresión al verlo así. El muchacho más alto, se dio la vuelta extrañado del silencio del rubio, llevaba la cara llena de espuma, pues se estaba afeitando y se limitó a mirarlo levantando una ceja, expectante.

—No te preocupes, ocupé una rasuradora nueva y la marqué previamente —comentó frente al silencio del rubio—. Tampoco es como si tuviera sida ni nada.

Pero el anfitrión de la casa no dijo nada, de hecho, aún permanecía estático de pie en la puerta, mirando a través del espejo fascinado al moreno afeitarse. Nunca antes se había dado cuenta de lo varonil que era esta actividad tan cotidiana, de lo sensual que se veía Aomine haciéndolo. La forma en que estiraba el cuello y levantaba la cabeza, descubriendo un pequeño trozo de suave piel en cada movimiento.

Cuando hubo terminado y se lavó la cara, se dio la vuelta mirado preocupado al rubio.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Eh? —Kise aún no salía de su ensoñación

—¡Kise!

El aludido movió la cabeza a ambos lados, despejando sus ideas, esperando revivir su cerebro momentáneamente congelado.

—Sal de mi baño, que necesito hacer algo privado —habló por fin saliendo de su mutismo.

El moreno le obedeció y se fue a su propia habitación para cambiarse, pues ya se les hacía tarde. Se encontraron otra vez dentro de la cocina, donde ambos sacaron algo rápido para comer, mientras salían apresurados del departamento.

Ninguno de los dos mencionó en ningún momento la extraña noche que pasaron juntos. Tal vez fue el pudor que le impidió a Kise agradecer por haber sido acogido esa noche. Tal vez fue el temor que le impidió a Aomine mencionar lo bien que había dormido junto a él. Sólo obviaron el hecho como si nunca hubiera pasado… como si cada uno de ellos no tuviera ningún deseo de volver a repetirlo, aunque claramente no era así.

Al bajar por el ascensor, fue Aomine que impacientemente rompió el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre ambos y dijo:

—Se me hace muy tarde, sino te iría a dejar a la Preparatoria.

El rubio se extrañó con el comentario y ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo con incredulidad, pero casi instantáneamente le respondió sonriente.

—Descuida, lo entiendo.

Se sentía como un verdadero idiota, sonriendo sólo por ese estúpido comentario, pero le había alegrado el día de tal manera, que no se lo podía explicar a sí mismo ¿Cómo era que su corazón era capaz de reaccionar así con unas simples palabras?

El resto del trayecto se hizo demasiado rápido. Ya habían llegado al primer piso, lugar de la bajada del rubio, pero no de Aomine, quien debía bajar hasta el estacionamiento a buscar su motocicleta.

—Bueno… aquí me bajo.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió lentamente, estaba a punto de salir cuando su brazo es detenido, se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se perdieron en la blanca sonrisa del moreno.

—Kise... Que tengas un buen día hoy.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

¿Por qué?

.

.

La mañana había pasado lenta, excesivamente lenta para el gusto de Kise. Y considerando que apenas sí había prestado atención en clases, se podía decir en resumen, que no había sido su mejor comienzo de semana.

Mientras guardaba sus cuadernos perezosamente dentro de la mochila, su salón de clases, poco a poco se fue vaciando, hasta sólo quedar él. Suspiró hondo dispuesto a marcharse rumbo al casino a almorzar junto a sus senpais y distraerse un poco, cuando sintió que la puerta de entrada se abría para dar paso a alguien que se tomó la molestia de cerrarla con seguro. Se dio la vuelta, curioso, y vio de pie en su colegio a Aomine Daiki.

—¿Aominecchi? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El moreno no le respondió, se limitó a sonreír de lado y mirar intensamente al rubio. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón en un gesto de despreocupación total, los primeros botones de su camisa estaban abiertos y el nudo de su corbata flojo, lo que permitía ver parte del bronceado pecho del muchacho. Comenzó a caminar con lentitud y sin dejar de mirarlo directo a los ojos, llegó junto a Kise.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué me miras así? Aominecchi…

El rubio comenzó a sentirse incómodo con la proximidad del otro muchacho y retrocedió varios pasos, hasta que sintió su espalda chocar contra la pared. Ya no tenía escapatoria.

Aomine puso sus manos a cada lado de la rubia cabeza y cerró el espacio entre ambos. Kise evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, increíblemente nervioso con la intensa mirada azul profundo fija en él, mientras sentía el cálido aliento en su rostro. Aomine rozó levemente con su nariz el níveo rostro del rubio y con sus labios entreabiertos tocó la otra boca. Kise cerró los ojos con lentitud y se dejó llevar ¡Sólo quería ser besado por ese hombre!

El más alto lo tomó con fuerza por la nuca y obligándolo a levantar el rostro lo besó con pasión. Recorría con la lengua el interior de su boca mientras la mano libre se introducía intrépidamente bajo su camisa, acariciando su cintura. Kise poco a poco se dio cuenta que ese beso era su perdición, que con él le habían quitado la razón. Llevó sus manos a la cabeza del moreno y comenzó a intensificar el beso, haciendo que sus lenguas se enredaran en un apasionado contacto.

La temperatura subió increíblemente dentro del salón, provocando que ambos jóvenes se quitaran el blazer del colegio y las corbatas que comenzaban a asfixiar sus cuellos. Aomine tomó a Kise por la cintura y lo sentó sobre una de las mesas y éste, sin perder tiempo en rodeos, desabrochó el cinturón y el botón del pantalón del moreno, envolviendo con las piernas su cuerpo, apegándolo más a él para continuar con ese beso que le hacía perder la cabeza y hacer cosas que jamás en su vida pensó.

Kise estaba completamente fuera de sí, y ansioso de sentir la piel bronceada del otro muchacho, rompió el beso y sin darse el tiempo de desabotonar la camisa, tiró de ella, provocando que los blancos botones cayeran al piso, dándole el placer de contemplar el marcado abdomen de Aomine. Éste sonreía lascivamente y continuaba mirándolo con intensidad, se quitó la camisa, o los restos que quedaban de ésta y la tiró al suelo, mientras el rubio recorría su torso completamente lampiño, acariciándolo con suavidad.

Kise ahora lo miraba sin pudor a los ojos, provocándolo con aquella mirada, incitándolo a poseerlo y Aomine sin perder tiempo, lo obligó a recostarse sobre la mesa y se subió sobre él para besarlo, desabrochando tortuosamente lento cada uno de los botones de la camisa del rubio, dejando su níveo torso expuesto a sus implacables besos, que recorrían y humedecían cada centímetro de piel expuesta.

Ambos muchachos sentían sus miembros completamente duros, palpitantes por el placer que encontraban al rozarse bajo los sensuales movimientos que realizaban sus caderas, podían sentirlos aún a través de la ropa que llevaban puesta, sus pantalones se volvieron prendas incómodas, apretándoles su hombría, mientras sentían que el deseo los estaba consumiendo.

Aomine se separó de la dulce boca del rubio y se puso de rodillas sobre la mesa, para quitar con un movimiento rudo, el cinturón del otro muchacho, que dejó caer pesadamente al suelo, donde resonó el sonido metálico de la hebilla. Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, comenzó a meter la mano impúdicamente dentro del colorido bóxer del rubio, masajeando con movimientos fuertes su pene erecto, mientras la otra mano se dedicaba a estimular el suyo.

—…Ahh… ha…

Sutiles gemidos salían de la boca de Kise, quien había dejado caer la cabeza hacia atrás y se llevaba ambas manos al cabello, enterrando sus dedos en éste, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante tanto placer. Se sobresaltó de pronto al sentir la ardiente boca del moreno sobre su pene, ésta se cerraba con fuerza sobre él, succionándolo con ansias y ahora sí estaba seguro de haber perdido completamente la cordura en manos de Aomine.

La eléctrica sensación que recorría su cuerpo, erizando cada centímetro de su piel lo estaba volviendo loco, su espalda se curvó en un movimiento involuntario, guiado sólo por el placer que sentía y oyó la grave voz de Aomine susurrar mientras con la punta de la lengua rozaba su glande:

—…Ahh Kise… eres exquisito…

Se sintió desfallecer, creyó que podía acabar con sólo ese estímulo y no pudo evitar preguntarse: si encontraba tanto placer solamente con las manos y la boca del moreno ¿Cómo sería sentirlo dentro de él?

Pero él ya no quería hacer más conjeturas, quería probar la dulce realidad.

—Aomine… quiero sentirte en mi interior.

El moreno se despegó de su miembro y lo miró sonriente, para dirigirse hasta la boca del rubio y susurrarle entre besos.

—…Ahh… Kise… Me vuelves loco… Kise…

—¡Oye Kise! —el rubio sintió un fuerte golpe en su nuca. Se dio la vuelta escéptico, para ver junto a él el enfurecido rostro de Kasamatsu—. Estoy hablándote hace rato. ¿Estabas soñando despierto o qué?

¿Soñando despierto? ¡Eso no podía ser verdad! Como si no bastara con los sueños dormido, ahora también debía ver al moreno en los pensamientos que involuntariamente invadían su mente ¡Dios realmente debía odiarlo!

Buscando aterrizar su confundida mente, Kise miró a su alrededor y sopesó la situación de inmediato. Se encontraba en su salón de clases y debido a que ya era la hora del receso del almuerzo, muy poca gente permanecía ahí aún, sólo unos cuantos chicos que almorzaban en sus asientos y otros que conversaban en grupos. Sólo él permanecía en su asiento con el cuaderno abierto y el lápiz en la mano, con la mirada perdida sin percatarse de la realidad.

En medio de ese trance lo había encontrado su capitán, quien lo miraba ahora con expresión preocupada en el rostro, sin explicarse a que podía deberse el comportamiento tan errático del muchacho. Kise siempre había sido un atolondrado, pero nunca lo había visto en tal estado de distracción.

—Te vine a buscar para almorzar, vamos a la azotea.

—¡Claro senpai! Siento la demora —Kise guardó sus cosas rápido y siguió a Kasamatsu.

Caminaron con paso lento rumbo a la azotea, sin hablar palabra alguna en todo el trayecto. La verdad era que cada uno iba perdido en sus propios pensamientos e increíblemente, ambos pensaban en la misma persona.

Mientras Kise iba reprendiéndose mentalmente por seguir teniendo esas imprudentes fantasías con Aomine que no lo llevaban a ningún lado, salvo a parecer un idiota. Kasamatsu iba preguntándose qué había significado la visita de Aomine a sus entrenamientos y por qué se había llevado de esa manera al rubio. No sabía por qué, pero había algo que le incomodaba del moreno desde ese día.

Al llegar a la azotea, se encontraron con que ésta estaba completamente vacía. El aire era fresco, debido a la tormenta nocturna, pero el sol brillaba nuevamente entre blancas y esporádicas nubes. Ciertamente el dicho de que tras la tormenta viene la calma, se aplicaba por completo al caso, pues después de una horrible noche de incesante lluvia, ahora toda la ciudad parecía resplandecer con una nueva luz. Los pájaros cantaban, el aire se había despejado y hasta la misma gente se veía más feliz.

Kise contempló con alegría el paisaje que veía ante sus ojos y se estiró levemente, relajando sus músculos contraídos y se dio la vuelta para ver a Kasamatsu que acaba de sacar su almuerzo del bolso y parecía no prestarle mayor atención.

—¡Ah! No tengo almuerzo —Kise gritó dándose cuenta repentinamente de su error—. Tendré que ir a comprar algo, ya vuelvo senpai —comenzó a correr en dirección a la salida, cuando la voz de Kasamatsu lo detuvo.

—No te preocupes, puedes comer del mío.

—¿En serio? —Kise se giró para mirar a su capitán, sorprendido.

—Acaso no te lo estoy diciendo —contestó con desgano.

—¡Gracias senpai! —Kise habló con ojos brillantes y se sentó junto a su capitán.

Éste le prestó sus palitos y lo dejó sacar comida, tuvieron que intercambiarse los palitos cada vez que uno quería sacar un bocado, pues Kasamatsu sólo traía los suyos, pero esto no pareció incomodar a ninguno de los dos muchachos.

—Oye Kise. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió el sábado? ¿Por qué Aomine te fue a buscar al entrenamiento?

—Porque vivimos juntos.

Ante esta respuesta, el mayor de los muchachos prácticamente se atoró con un brócoli y tosió varias veces hasta recuperarse del asombro y del atragantamiento que éste le produjo.

—¡¿Cómo que viven juntos?! ¡¿Por qué?! —preguntó al borde de un ataque.

—Discutió con sus padres y se fue de casa —Kise respondió con una despreocupación total.

—¿Y por cuánto tiempo se va a quedar? —Kasamatsu miraba a su kouhai con sus grandes ojos celestes muy abiertos producto de la impresión y ya no comía.

—No se… —el rubio respondió con los palitos dentro de la boca.

Kise no parecía estar interesado para nada en el tema y se dedicaba a robarle pequeños bocados del almuerzo de su senpai. Éste por su parte, permanecía atónito y lo miraba con incredulidad, imposibilitado de creer la despreocupada actitud del rubio, pero peor aún, no podía creer en aquella situación.

—¿Cómo que no sabes? Y si intenta quedarse más tiempo del indicado.

—¿Indicado? Él puede quedarse el tiempo que quiera —Kise miraba al cielo mientras hablaba.

—¿Por qué? Él es nuestro rival —ahora la voz del muchacho de expresivos ojos se oía algo molesta—. No es bueno que fraternices tanto con él.

—Senpai… él es mi amigo.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9

¿Y él, qué hace aquí?

.

.

Ese día había sido agotador y lo único que quería hacer era volver a casa. No tenían nada que ver sus ansias por ver a cierto moreno. No, él sólo quería llegar a descansar a su dulce hogar.

Luego de los agotadores entrenamientos, fue junto a sus senpais a un restaurant cercano a la escuela, donde se reunían usualmente a discutir cuestiones de estrategia para los partidos, por lo que hoy, volvía particularmente tarde. Había calculado que a estas horas Aomine ya debería haber llegado al departamento, con suerte habría cocinado algo, pensó con alegría mientras subía entusiasmado por el ascensor.

Abrió la puerta del departamento con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero al momento de entrar y oír esa voz, ésta se borró por completo. Alguien más estaba ahí con Aomine, era Kuroko.

—¿Kurokocchi? —su voz no sonaba con la alegría acostumbrada.

—Buenas tardes, Kise-kun —el peliceleste respondió con la misma impersonalidad de siempre.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó extrañado mientras dejaba caer su bolso en uno de los sillones y se acercaba a ambos muchachos.

—¡Qué mal educado Kise! Es obvio que vino de visita —Aomine comentó con molestia.

—¿Visita? Kurokocchi qué malo eres, tú nunca me habías visitado antes —Kise se cruzó de brazos y fingió molestia—. No creas que no me doy cuenta que sólo viniste por Aominecchi.

El rostro de Aomine palideció instantáneamente con este comentario y el siempre indiferente rostro de Kuroko se sonrojo por leves segundos ¡Había dado en el blanco! Al parecer aun corría agua bajo ese puente. No pudo evitar sentirse triste con la situación. Era injusto para él tener que ver ahora la reconciliación de aquellos dos, pero decidió fingir indiferencia y habló con naturalidad.

—Bueno, te perdono, pero de ahora en adelante me vas a tener que visitar a mí también Kurokocchi —se dejó caer en el sillón al lado del peliceleste y le pasó un brazo por el cuello—. ¿O es que a mí no me quieres?

El peliceleste, evidentemente incómodo con la situación, sonrió forzadamente al sonriente rubio y asintió en silencio.

Aomine en tanto, se había puesto realmente nervioso. No sabía exactamente qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar ante la situación. Kuroko había aparecido en el departamento de la nada y no tenía idea de cómo explicarle eso al rubio. Aunque ¿Por qué tenía que darle explicaciones al tonto de Kise? Sí, era verdad, esa era su casa, pero aun así, él no tenía por qué darle informes de su vida a nadie.

—¿Tienes hambre? —tratando de cambiar el tema, le preguntó al rubio—. No llevaste almuerzo, así que debes tenerla, pero aquí no hay nada. Tal vez deberíamos ir a un restaurant.

—No es necesario, Kasamatsu senpai me dio de su almuerzo.

Una ceja se alzó escéptica en el rostro del moreno con esta respuesta y se puso de pie repentinamente ofuscado, gesto que no pasó indiferente para el peliceleste, pero sí para el rubio que vivía más en la luna que en el planeta tierra.

—¡Oye Kise! ¿Qué fue lo que te dije de ese tipo? —preguntó disgustado.

—¡Aominecchi, estás alucinando! —el rubio no le hizo ni el más mínimo caso, lo que disgustó aún más al moreno.

—¡Tch! —Aomine desvió la vista hacia la ventana.

—Pero ahora que estamos los tres deberíamos hacer algo… —Kise se puso de pie ignorando olímpicamente la actitud del muchacho más alto—. ¡Ya sé! Vemos una película de terror, jugamos videojuegos, cantamos karaoke… —comenzó a contar con los dedos las posibles actividades—. ¡A sí! Voy a llamar a Kagamicchi.

—¡¿Qué?! —tanto Aomine como Kuroko miraron al rubio asombrados.

—¿Qué, no quieren que lo invité? —preguntó dudoso sacando su Smartphone del bolsillo.

—¿Y tú desde cuando eres tan amigo de Bakagami? —Aomine lo miraba con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Y cómo te conseguiste su teléfono?

—Lo obligué a dármelo —el rubio sonrió recordándolo—. Nos vemos muy seguido, siempre jugamos videojuegos —comentó despreocupado ante la mirada atónita de los dos muchachos.

Comenzó a marcar y el monótono tono se escuchó varias veces, hasta que finalmente el pelirrojo cogió su celular.

—¡Hola Kagamicchi! ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? —Sonrió de pronto y comenzó a pasearse por el living bajo la atenta mirada de los dos muchachos—. Sí, y trae una película. OK. Nos vemos.

Colgó aun con una sonrisa en el rostro, gesto que provocó que el moreno arrugara más aun el ceño y se dejara caer de brazos cruzados sobre el sillón.

—Listo, Kagamicchi ya viene para acá y él traerá la película —recogió su bolso— Bueno, yo me voy a cambiar de ropa,

—Por qué… ¿Quieres estar presentable cuando llegue Bakagami? —Aomine ironizó con una expresión molesta en el rostro.

Kise no lo tomó en cuenta, se limitó a sacarle la lengua graciosamente cuando pasó junto a él para dirigirse a su habitación.

La verdad era que con Kagami inexplicablemente se habían hecho buenos amigos. A pesar de la rivalidad que había entre ambos, compartían un sinnúmero de gustos en común. Por eso, la primera persona que se vino a su mente al ver a Aomine y Kuroko juntos, fue él. No quería transformarse en un mal tercio y necesitaba del apoyo de un amigo. Además, sabía muy bien que el pelirrojo tenía más de un motivo para estar ahí esa noche.

Ya en su cuarto, comenzó a cambiarse. Quería usar algo cómodo, así que se puso un short de jeans hasta las pantorrillas y una camisa de hilo blanca holgada. Se dejó caer sobre su cama y decidió esperar ahí hasta que llegara Kagami, no quería aparecerse por el living y ver juntos a Aomine y Kuroko. Tristemente comenzó a imaginárselos juntos: tomados de la mano, compartiendo miradas cómplices, sonriéndose íntimamente, besándose… ¿Qué haría él si ellos decidían volver? No podría seguir viviendo con Aomine, sería demasiado doloroso para él verlos juntos.

Se recostó en la cama en posición fetal, su pose de seguridad y cerró los ojos, tratando de evitar pensar en ellos, pero la imagen de Aomine y Kuroko juntos volvía a su cabeza una y otra vez. Luego de casi una hora de espera, el timbre sonó tan sólo una vez y él se puso de pie animado, pues sabía, por la característica manera de tocar el timbre, que se trataba del pelirrojo.

Aomine al oír el timbre, se puso de pie malhumorado, pues también sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. Caminó con paso lento hasta la puerta dispuesto a abrirla incluso en contra de su voluntad, cuando se detuvo por completo al ver a un entusiasmado Kise corriendo por el pasillo para darle la bienvenida a Kagami.

—Kagamicchi ¡Qué bueno que llegas! —lo abrazó alegre.

Éste, luego de quitarse al rubio de encima y entrar al departamento, reparó en la presencia de los otros dos basquetbolistas. Aomine lo miraba desafiantemente con el ceño fruncido, mientras que Kuroko sentado en el sillón permanecía aparentemente tan indiferente como siempre, pero él lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba nervioso por algo.

—No me dijiste que había alguien más aquí —Kagami se dirigió al rubio.

—¡Ups! Se me olvidó mencionarlo —comentó con gesto inocente.

—Sí, claro —fingió que le creía.

—¿Y eso? —Kise, reparando en la gran bolsa que traía consigo el pelirrojo, lo miró interesado y preguntó señalándola con el dedo índice.

—Compré algo de comida para cocinar —comentó con un gesto escéptico levantando la bolsa en el aire—, porque me imaginé que aquí no había nada.

—¡Vaya! Pero qué amiguitos son —Aomine comentó sonriendo sarcástico.

—Pues sí, somos muy amigos —Kise respondió inocente, impacientando más al moreno que desvió a mirada ofuscado.

Kagami no prestó atención a la discusión de los dos muchachos, se dirigió hasta donde estaba sentado Kuroko y le preguntó levemente disgustado.

—Me dijiste que hoy tenías algo importante que hacer, por eso no podías juntarte a entrenar ¿Era esto? —El peliceleste asintió suavemente con la cabeza—. Desde cuando Kise es "importante" —el pelirrojo comentó para sí mismo.

—¡Oye! —El rubio gritó ofendido y le golpeó la espalda— Además, Kurokocchi no me vino a ver a mí, vino a ver a Aominecchi —se cruzó de brazos al hablar.

—¿Y por qué vino a tu casa? —el rostro de Kagami se veía confundido.

—Aominecchi vive aquí ahora —Kise comentó despreocupado.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —ahora sí que estaba confundido.

—A bueno, es que él…

Kise no pudo seguir hablando debido al grito de Aomine, que hastiado con toda la incómoda situación, decidió ponerle un punto final.

—¡Kise! Ya basta de tantas explicaciones, no sé por qué tienes que complicarlo todo con tus tonterías. Ustedes pueden quedarse a ver su película y cocinar juntitos, Tetsu y yo vamos a salir —cogiendo su chaqueta y tomando sus llaves, salió del departamento seguido de Kuroko.

El fuerte portazo dado por el peliazul al salir, resonó en el departamento, dejando con su cada vez menos audible sonido, una analogía de la distancia a la que se encontraba del moreno: cada día más lejos, cada día más inalcanzable. Cada paso que daba en su dirección sólo servía para alejarlo más y más; hasta la distancia infinita.

Con una mirada triste en el rostro, Kise se dio la vuelta para ver a Kagami.

—Lo siento —susurró apenado—. No quería que presenciaras algo así.

—¿De qué hablas? —el pelirrojo se hizo el desentendido evitando mostrar el dolor que había causado en su corazón ver esa escena, de algún modo sentía que Kuroko vivía aferrado al pasado, pero no sabía aun por qué.

—Yo sé de tus sentimientos por Kurokocchi.

—¡No sé de qué hablas Kise! —Kagami ahora sí se hizo completamente el desentendido.

—¡No te hagas el tonto, yo sé que te gusta! Lo sé porque yo siento lo mismo… por Aominecchi —susurró derrotado—. Siento que los hayas tenido que ver juntos…

Kagami se sorprendió por unos segundos, no se esperaba una confesión como esa, pero inmediatamente se recuperó y lo abrazó por el cuello comprendiendo a la perfección los sentimientos del rubio y habló con una sonrisa en el rostro, tratando de animar a su amigo.

—Eso no significa nada.

—Claro que sí, tonto ¿Acaso no sabes que ellos fueron novios? —Miró al pelirrojo a los ojos mientras éste negaba con la cabeza—. Supongo que has oído que donde fuego hubo, cenizas quedan… —ahora hablaba muy bajo, casi inaudible.

Ambos jóvenes se dejaron caer pesadamente en el sillón casi al mismo tiempo. Aunque sonara triste, ahora tenían otra cosa más en común: el desamor.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

¿Qué siento por ti?

.

.

Caminaba rápidamente calle abajo. El frío viento nocturno le daba de lleno en la cara, pero a él poco le importaba. La expresión de fastidio prácticamente iba tatuada en su bronceada faz.

¡¿Qué se creía ese estúpido de Kise?!

Como si nada y con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, se entrometía en su vida ¡Como si él tuviera algún derecho para hacerlo! Hablaba en su nombre sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos. Estaba harto de su actitud despreocupada, de que no le tomara el peso a nada. Si no lo hubiera parado quizá le hubiera dicho todo al tonto de Kagami.

Kagami ¡Y esa ridícula amistad que tenían! ¿Desde cuándo se habían hecho tan amigos? Se suponía que ellos eran rivales y aun así lo invitaba a su casa. Que tenían un montón de gustos en común había dicho ¿Qué gustos? ¿Y por qué el idiota de Kagami había llegado con comida? ¿Acaso siempre le cocinaba a Kise? Ese estúpido pelirrojo hasta conocía sus gustos. Lo conocía tan bien que sabía a la perfección que Kise detestaba cocinar, que en su departamento a pesar de tener la despensa llena de todos los ingredientes, nunca había comida, que al regresar del Instituto volvería con hambre y en su casa no habría nada para comer y que le daría tanta pereza cocinar, que simplemente se acostaría sin probar bocado alguno… Lo conocía muy bien… Y se preocupaba por él.

¿Por qué él no se había preocupado por Kise? ¿Por qué no sabía que ellos eran tan amigos? ¿Y por qué esa estúpida cara de felicidad de Kise cuando llegó? ¿Por qué sonreía como idiota al hablar por celular con él? ¿Por qué hasta se había preocupado de vestirse especialmente para cuando él llegara? ¡¿Por qué?!

Y Kasamatsu, el preocupado senpai que "amablemente" le había ofrecido su almuerzo ¡Por favor! Sinceramente había veces en las que dudaba seriamente del IQ del rubio ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta de las intenciones de su senpai? ¿Tan ingenuo era? Tal vez si se daba cuenta y era que disfrutaba siendo el centro de atención de todos ellos.

¡Aaahh! ¡Estúpido Kise!

Kise… ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? De seguro que seguía inmutable. Sin preocuparse por nada, como siempre… Ni siquiera repararía en su ausencia… Seguramente le importaba bien poco. Es más, debía de estar feliz porque ahora se quedaría en casa solo con Kagami ¿Estaría viendo al pelirrojo cocinar, como lo había hecho con él días atrás? ¿Estarían viendo una película juntos? Seguramente en las escenas de miedo lo abrazaría… seguramente el pelirrojo lo abrazaría de vuelta, lo protegería, lo haría sentir seguro.

Seguía caminando con rapidez, inmutable de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta sin abrochar y afiló la mirada con enfado no simulado. No tenía claridad de lo que estaba haciendo o más bien no estaba haciendo nada en concreto, sólo quería alejarse la mayor distancia posible de aquel lugar, por eso caminaba apresuradamente sin rumbo fijo.

¡Estaba harto! Ya no quería pensar más, en Kise.

—Aomine-kun.

Frenó su caminar en seco, abriendo los ojos ligeramente. Sólo hasta que oyó su suave voz a sus espaldas se acordó de Kuroko. Miró al piso indeciso por unos segundos, pero luego se dio la vuelta para encarar con la mirada al peliceleste.

La verdad era que no tenía claro qué estaba haciendo ahí. Había llegado sólo minutos antes que Kise al departamento sin haberlo llamado previamente. La expresión indescifrable en su rostro había bastado para preocupar a Aomine y lo había dejado pasar, sabiendo que Kuroko no iría a verlo sin una buena razón, por lo que se imaginó que lo más probable era que los padres del joven también se habían enterado de los gustos personales de su hijo y esto probablemente se debía a la intromisión de su propio padre.

Suspiró cansado, se sentía mal por haberlo ignorado todo este tiempo, pero aún más, por haberlo borrado completamente del mapa. Debía hablarle, disculparse, tanto por su actitud como por lo que de seguro había hecho su padre.

—Lo siento, estaba un poco ofuscado. Discúlpame, Tetsu —se disculpó, pero su mirada no se suavizó. Kuroko se limitó a mirarlo serio—. Vamos a un lugar más calmado para conversar —propuso Aomine.

—Está bien.

Se dirigieron juntos sin destino fijo, caminando calle abajo esta vez más lento. Un incómodo silencio cayó sobre ellos, tanto así que parecía que una fría pared se había creado entre ambos jóvenes. Nunca supo cuándo pasó, ni cómo pasó… pero esa era la verdad.

Tiempo atrás, disfrutaba pasar el tiempo junto al peliceleste. Se sentía a gusto con él, en paz, seguro. Pero ahora, ese tiempo le parecía tan lejano, como si de un sueño se tratara. No se dio cuenta cuándo la compañía del más pequeño se le hizo indiferente, rutinaria, aburrida, apática ¿Por qué ahora le molestaba el excesivo mutismo de Kuroko? ¿Acaso era que ya se había acostumbrado al bullicioso de Kise? ¿Tanto se había habituado a Kise que ahora el silencio le parecía insoportable? ¡¿Y por qué seguía pensando en Kise?!

—Allá hay un restaurant ¿Te parece entrar? —Kuroko rompió su mutismo y propuso señalando un local de comida rápida.

Aomine asintió en silencio. Ya era de noche y la temperatura ambiente bajaba cada vez más, de más está decir que no eran las condiciones óptimas para pasear por la calle. Entraron y buscaron una mesa cercana a la ventana. Kuroko pidió un batido de vainilla y Aomine un café. No tenía hambre, aunque no había probado bocado desde el almuerzo. Además, sólo pensar en comida le traía una agria imagen a la cabeza: veía a un Kagami con un lindo delantal cocinando feliz para Kise, mientras éste lo miraba con ojos grandes y brillosos, enternecido por el acto ¡Le daban ganas de vomitar!

—Supongo que te preguntarás por qué vine a visitarte hoy —Kuroko habló de nuevo.

Todo aquello era un indicio de lo extraña de la situación entre ambos. Kuroko guiando la conversación mientras él permanecía en silencio y perdido en sus pensamientos. Trató de concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas, quiso prestarle mayor atención al muchacho sentado frente a él y fijó su vista en su imperturbable y pálido rostro.

—Puedo imaginarlo —conjeturó con voz desganada—: tus padres ya deben saberlo todo ¿no?

—Así es, pero no es lo que te imaginas.

Ahora sí Aomine podía decir que por fin se había interesado en la conversación del peliceleste. Lo miró levantando ligeramente ambas cejas, en un gesto de sorpresa y curiosidad. Kuroko tenía la mirada gacha y revolvía su batido con la pajita, al percibir el silencio del moreno como una invitación a continuar, levantó la mirada y habló.

—Yo les conté la verdad. Les dije que era homosexual.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —la voz grave de Aomine se oía llena de incredulidad.

—Porque no quiero vivir fingiendo el resto de mi vida. Además, prefería que se enteraran por mí y no por terceros —Kuroko habló serio.

—Y… ¿Cómo se lo tomaron?

—No muy bien, mi madre mejor que mi padre. Creo que les llevará tiempo acostumbrarse a la idea.

-—Ya veo. Y ¿Cómo te sientes tú?

—Aliviado. Es como haberse quitado un gran peso de encima, me siento feliz conmigo mismo.

—Me alegro por ti, Tetsu.

Le dirigió una mirada enternecida y comprensiva al muchacho que había sido su novio. Realmente se alegraba por él, se lo merecía. Tetsuya era un chico frágil y delicado, un chico que él había querido proteger y cuidar en un momento, pero que nunca lo consiguió del todo. Ahora veía que el muchacho era valiente y fuerte, capaz de enfrentar los problemas de frente, con valor y convicción. Kuroko era mucho más fuerte que él mismo y sólo ahora se daba cuenta.

—Gracias por venir a contarme esto.

Kuroko ahora lo miraba fijamente, sorprendido de la nueva expresión que había adquirido el rostro del moreno o… más bien sorprendido de ver en el rostro del moreno aquella antigua expresión. Una rememoración del viejo Aomine, del chico del cual se enamoró.

Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida y para ellos, viviría eternamente en sus corazones, como un recuerdo. Un amor que los sorprendió tempranamente, que los definió como personas, que les mostró el nuevo rumbo de sus vidas, una primera experiencia que les tocó el alma y los destrozó al mismo tiempo. Pero que ahora, con el paso del tiempo, les servía para entender que conocerse y enamorarse fue una más de las muchas experiencias que les deparaba la vida. Se terminaron alejando y lastimando, sencillamente porque el amor se acabó y ese amor ya no volvería más.

Ahora el silencio ya no incomodó, pues bastaron sus miradas para comprenderse. Habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos, se conocían tan bien que no hacía falta hablar en voz alta. Sólo con esas miradas se dieron el adiós definitivo. El último paso que faltaba para poder comenzar otra vez.

Pasaron horas ahí y se fueron sólo cuando llegó la hora de cerrar el local. Aomine acompañó a Kuroko a su casa, subieron a un taxi y lo dejó en la puerta de la vivienda de dos pisos. Justo como en los viejos tiempos. Sólo que ahora no había ningún sentimiento de por medio, además de la amistad.

Desde la reja de entrada, Kuroko se dio la vuelta y sonriente preguntó:

—¿Lo amas?

—¿Qué? ¿De quién hablas? —Aomine contestó descolocado.

—Kise-kun.

—¡Por Dios! Eso es ridículo —respondió con fastidio.

—Lo amas —esta vez Kuroko lo aseguró.

Aomine lo miró a los ojos, impresionado de la seguridad que había tenido aquella frase en la boca del otro muchacho, sopesando las palabras que para su propia sorpresa hacían sentido en su mente ahora. Su rostro se puso excesivamente serio y tragó seco.

—Sí —confesó en un susurro.

—¡Entonces ámalo!


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

¿Volverás?

.

.

Soledad.

Esa era la palabra que expresaba completamente el estado anímico y mental de aquellos dos jóvenes.

Ambos sentados en el mismo amplio sillón. Sus miradas fijas al frente, pero perdidas al mismo tiempo. Mirando sin ver, respirando sin respirar, viviendo sin vivir. Kise se llevaba las rodillas al pecho y se las abrazaba, hundiendo su cabeza en las piernas. Kagami tenía las piernas abiertas y su cuerpo se encontraba ligeramente inclinado hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas.

Silencio y soledad.

Aunque estaban los dos ahí, no podían sentir más que soledad. Aunque estaban los dos ahí, ninguna palabra salía de sus bocas.

A pesar de la corta edad que ambos tenían, por primera vez comprendieron a cabalidad el significado de la palabra soledad: Estar rodeado de gente y sentir la falta del ser amado. Desde ese instante dejó de importar el hecho que estuvieran ambos. No importaba cuando les faltaban precisamente ellos, aquellos a quienes amaban… aquellos que ahora estaban juntos.

Aomine y Kuroko.

Kagami suspiró hondo y se pasó la mano por el rojizo cabello, para luego ponerse de pie bajo la atenta mirada del rubio, que parecía haber salido del estado vegetativo en que se encontraba y lo miraba con tristeza.

—Creo que debo irme, ya es muy tarde —comentó con voz baja y desganada.

—¡Pero tú vives solo! Nadie te va a decir nada si llegas tarde —Kise miraba a su amigo con ojos tristes, sin comprender por qué éste se marchaba.

—De todos modos debo irme, mañana tenemos que ir a clases, deberías ir a acostarte —Kagami lo miró con expresión preocupada.

—¿Por qué no te quedas? No quiero estar aquí solo —Kise habló bajito mirando al piso.

—Kise… ya estamos solos —Kagami habló con tristeza, pero también con resignación.

Kise no respondió ni levantó la mirada. La frase de Kagami había sido como una sentencia de muerte.

—Además, quiero estar solo… para pensar —el pelirrojo levantó la voz, tratando de sonar más animado.

Kise bajó los pies al suelo y levantó la mirada hacia su amigo y le sonrió tristemente, comprendiendo a la perfección los sentimientos del otro. Aunque no quería estar solo, entendió que no tenía caso que se quedaran juntos, eso sólo serviría como un medio de escape, una excusa para evitar pensar en lo inevitable. Kagami había decidido afrontar la realidad y no engañarse a sí mismo como pretendía hacer él.

—Buenas noches, Kagamicchi.

—Buenas noches, Kise.

El pelirrojo se puso la chaqueta y tomó su bolso, le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda a Kise como muestra de camaradería y con una fingida sonrisa salió del departamento. Decidió irse caminando a su casa, tratando que el frío viento nocturno despejara sus ideas y aclarara su mente y corazón.

Kise, ahora solo en medio de su lujoso pent-house, se dio cuenta por primera vez de lo grande y vacío que se le hacia ese departamento. Nunca antes le había parecido tan absurda la idea de vivir ahí como ahora ¿Qué haría ahora solo en ese gigantesco lugar? ¿Cómo llenaría el vacío que había dejado Aomine con su partida?

No lo sabía… No sabía nada.

Lo único que tenía claro era que el moreno se había marchado con su antiguo amor, prácticamente odiándolo y no creía que regresaría, al menos no para quedarse. Probablemente volvería mañana a buscar sus cosas y a entregarle la llave del departamento. Quizá hasta viniera cuando él no esté, imposibilitándolo de darle un adiós adecuado. Seguramente se iría a vivir con Kuroko ahora… seguramente ellos habían vuelto.

Por más que pensaba, no encontraba respuesta a las miles de preguntas que ahora invadían su mente ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan injusta? ¿Por qué el destino era así de cruel y jugaba de esa forma con su corazón? ¿Por qué tenía que haber aparecido Aomine en su casa y su vida, si finalmente iba a marcharse tan imprevistamente como llegó? ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse de él si no iba a ser correspondido?

Lentamente se puso de pie. No quería ir a acostarse, de todos modos no tenía sueño y sabía que no iba a dormir. Tampoco quería ir a su cama, pues le parecía insoportablemente grande y fría ahora. Se dirigió al cuarto de huéspedes en penumbras y se dejó caer con pesadez sobre la cama, abrazando con fuerza la almohada, hundiendo la nariz en ese blanco objeto que tenía impregnado el olor del moreno. Se acomodó en posición fetal sin despegarse de la almohada y cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran libres de sus ojos.

Lloró, lloró en silencio sintiendo que en cada lágrima un pedazo de su alma se desgarraba, sintiendo que el aire le faltaba y que las paredes de la habitación se le venían encima, aprisionándolo en la insoportable soledad.

Tenía frío, sus pies descalzos estaban congelados y su cuerpo tiritaba, pero no se arropó, no se movió ni un centímetro y lentamente fue sintiendo que el cansancio y el desgaste emocional se apoderaban de él. Sus ojos le ardían y tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero aun así y entre sollozos, se fue quedando dormido.

Pasadas la una de la madrugada, Aomine llegó al departamento y lo encontró vacío. Había esperado encontrarse al pelirrojo y a Kise instalados en el living, disfrutando juntos de una película o riendo animados, pero no había nadie. Todo estaba igual a cuando él había salido. Las luces encendidas, el televisor apagado, los platos limpios, ninguna huella de lo que imaginó.

Dejó las llaves en la mesita junto a la puerta y caminó con paso cansado por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación. Miró hacia la puerta de Kise; oscuridad, fue lo único que vio. Tendría que hablar con él mañana, pero aun no tenía idea de qué decirle, o más bien sabía perfectamente lo que le tenía que decir pero tenía miedo de hacerlo. ¿Cómo empezar? ¿Qué palabras usar? ¿Y si le rechazaba? ¿Y si lo corría del departamento? ¿Qué haría él si Kise lo odiaba después de confesarse? ¿Cómo viviría sin él? Luego de haber pasado estos días junto a él que le habían parecido un paraíso, ¿cómo acostumbrarse a su ausencia?

Suspiró pesado y se masajeó el puente de la nariz. No tenía caso pensar en eso ahora, mejor trataba de descansar algo, mañana sería un día muy largo. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y encendió la luz, viéndolo. Estaba acurrucado sobre su cama, abrazado a una almohada con el ceño fruncido en una expresión de dolor, temblando leve. Dando una impresión de fragilidad total.

Todas las dudas y pensamientos que nublaron su cabeza segundos atrás, desaparecieron por completo ante la visión del desprotegido rubio. Se olvidó absolutamente de todo lo demás. Ahora sólo importaba él. Se dirigió apresurado hacia la cama, se sentó junto a él y tocó con suavidad el cuerpo del muchacho que se sentía helado.

—Kise… despierta.

Éste entreabrió los ojos con pesadez, mirándolo desorientado por unos segundos, para luego incorporarse de improviso y abrazarlo por el cuello con fuerza.

—¿Aominecchi? Creí que te habías ido, para siempre —hablaba entrecortado y sollozante.

—Tranquilo, estoy aquí —la mano izquierda de Aomine sostenía la cabeza del rubio, y con la otra mano acariciaba su espalda con suavidad.

—No te vayas… ¡Por favor, no te vayas! —Kise ahora lloraba con fuerza, haciendo que sus tibias lágrimas cayeran por el cuello del moreno.

—No voy a ir a ningún lado, tranquilo —su voz era calmada, trataba de tranquilizar con ella al rubio.

—Aominecchi, quédate conmigo… siempre —suplicó en un susurro.

Aomine suspiró pesado a la vez que una expresión triste se instaló en su mirada. Le dolía el hecho de saber que esa petición podía significar dos cosas totalmente distintas, a la vez que ilusionaba su corazón, estaba convencido que para el rubio no tenían la misma intencionalidad.

—No me pidas algo así, porque no creo que signifique lo mismo para ambos.

Lento, Kise se despegó del cuello del moreno y se separó, se quedó mirándolo con los ojos nublados de lágrimas.

—¿Es por Kurokocchi? ¿Ustedes volvieron?

—¡No!

—¡Entonces por qué! ¿Por qué no me quieres? —Kise trató de limpiarse las lágrimas del rostro, pero éstas seguían saliendo con porfía de sus ojos.

—Kise… yo sí te quiero —Aomine limpió con cuidado las lágrimas del rubio.

—¡Entonces quédate! Te prometo que nunca más me entrometeré en tu vida, que te dejaré usar mi baño siempre, voy a ser el mejor amigo ¡Lo juro!

—¡Es que yo no te quiero de ese modo! ¿No lo entiendes?

—¡No, no lo entiendo! Yo sólo quiero que te quedes aquí. ¿Es mucho pedir? ¿Acaso no es eso lo que hacen los amigos?

—¡Es que yo no te quiero como amigo! —Aomine alzó la voz, desahogándose por fin.

Kise parecía no entender la situación, o más bien no podía dar crédito de ella. Se limitaba a mirarlo con ojos impresionados y la boca ligeramente abierta. Aomine no supo cómo interpretar este silencio, pero aunque tenía miedo, decidió no dar marcha atrás.

—Yo te amo, Kise —su voz grave sonó segura y firme.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

¿Y ahora…?

.

.

Como si se tratara de un truco de magia, las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos y que le hacían ver todo nublado, cesaron automáticamente al oír las seguras palabras salidas de la boca del moreno. Sentía los latidos de su corazón tratando de salirse a través de su pecho, bombeando con fuerza la sangre por todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo olvidarse del frío que sentía segundos atrás e incluso sentir algo de calor, producto del leve sonrojo que se le instaló en las mejillas.

Sencillamente no lo podía creer ¿Había dicho que lo amaba? Había dicho que lo amaba… ¡Había dicho que lo amaba!

El moreno lo continuaba mirando con una expresión seria en el rostro, expectante de la reacción que provocaron sus palabras en su interlocutor, pero sin ser capaz de dar un juicio al respecto. No tenía idea de lo que estuviera pensando Kise en ese momento. Tragó seco con dificultad y desvió la mirada hacia la puerta ante el silencio del muchacho, mientras sentía sus ojos arder y el nudo que tenía en la garganta le impedía respirar normalmente.

Estaba dispuesto a ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación cuando sintió que su cabeza fue atrapada entre las frías manos del rubio y fue obligado a girarla, para verlo nuevamente a la cara ¡Ese estúpido rubio se veía condenadamente bien! El leve rubor que cubría su rostro era una verdadera tentación divina, su boca estaba entreabierta y sus ojos brillaban tenues al mirarlo.

Kise comenzó a cerrar el espacio entre ambos lento, frente a la mirada incrédula del moreno, hasta que finalmente lo besó con sutileza. Sus suaves labios se posaron con delicadeza y ternura en la ardiente boca de Aomine, dándole con ese gesto todas las respuestas que necesitaba. Después de unos segundos se despegó de él y mirándolo a los ojos susurró:

—Yo también te amo.

Aomine, que no había movido un solo músculo en todo ese tiempo, o más bien, no había podido moverse de la impresión, sonrió con incredulidad tomando entre sus manos la rubia cabeza de Kise y lo besó. Este beso sin embargo, fue apasionado y posesivo. Era una reclamación de propiedad, eran sus más profundos instintos desatándose por fin, eran las ansias de devorarlo sólo con un beso.

Kise se dejó llevar por la intensidad del beso. Se abrazó a la ancha espalda de moreno y abrió la boca, permitiendo que su indiscreta lengua explorara cada centímetro de ésta, mientras su mano le sujetaba la nuca posesivamente, para impedir todo movimiento.

—Te amo, Kise… te amo… —susurró entre besos.

Kise puso sus manos en el pecho de Aomine, separándolo para preguntar con una ceja levemente alzada.

—Un momento. ¿Qué pasó con Kurokocchi?

—¡Nada pasa con Tetsu! Sólo somos amigos —Aomine respondió exasperado, frunciendo visiblemente el ceño al lanzar una contra-pregunta— ¿Y qué pasa con Kagami y tu estúpido senpai?

—Nada pasa con… —no pudo terminar de hablar, ambos se largaron a reír animados.

Sólo les bastaba mirarse a los ojos para saber que se amaban, que ese amor era mutuamente correspondido y que eran unos verdaderos idiotas por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

—Yo sólo te amo a ti —mientras hablaba, Kise se sentó sobre las piernas del moreno y pasó los brazos por su cuello, volviéndolo a besar.

Aomine rodeó con sus brazos la estrecha cintura del rubio y tomando todo el peso de su cuerpo en los brazos, lo depositó con suavidad sobre la cama, sin que sus bocas se despegaran, quedando sobre su cuerpo. De una manera casi instintiva o dejándose llevar por sus deseos, comenzó a realizar suaves movimientos pélvicos, embistiendo a Kise a la vez que su mano derecha se metía bajo su camisa para acariciar por primera vez en su vida la suave piel de ese vientre.

—…Hmm… —un suspiro salió de la boca de Kise cuando el pulgar del moreno se entretuvo acariciando circularmente una de sus tetillas.

Aomine sonrió de lado al oír ese primer y tenue gemido que lo volvió loco. Nunca pensó que un simple suspiro fuera a excitarlo tanto, pero ahora se sentía completamente endurecido. Su miembro palpitaba dentro de su pantalón, reclamándole con urgencia su liberación y sentía su cuerpo arder. Se despegó de la dulce boca de Kise y se incorporó sobre la cama para quitarse el sweater y la camiseta con un solo movimiento, quedando expuesta la marcada musculatura de su abdomen.

Kise dejó escapar un jadeo de su boca al verlo así, se incorporó súbitamente y comenzó a besarle el torso con ansias y desesperación, provocando que la piel del moreno se erizara visiblemente. Sin poder contenerse más, Aomine tomó a Kise por la barbilla, obligándolo a alzar la vista y mientras lo besaba le quitó la camisa con frenesí, casi desgarrándola, desesperado por sentir el contacto entre ambos cuerpos.

Al estar sobre él se dio cuenta de lo perfectamente que calzaban ambos cuerpos, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro en un contraste ideal que sólo hacía resaltar lo bien que se complementaban ambos. Sus manos morenas recorriendo el níveo cuerpo del rubio. El choque de sus caderas en cada movimiento. El roce de sus pieles. El sudor de sus cuerpos que se mezclaban como uno solo. El olor de ambos fusionándose, era la sensación más alucinante que había experimentado.

—…ah… —un mordisco demasiado fuerte provocó la deliciosa queja del rubio.

Besaba su boca, mordía su cuello, lamía su piel, aspiraba su aroma, sentía un hormigueo en cada parte de su cuerpo que era acariciada por el rubio, sentía como era jalado del cabello y cómo las uñas del otro se enterraban suave y deliciosamente sobre su piel cuando las sensación que le provocaba eran demasiado intensas.

Su mano se movió hasta el pantalón de Kise y lo desabrochó, introduciendo su mano dentro del bóxer de éste, provocándole un leve sobresalto.

Kise se movió incómodo bajo el cuerpo de Aomine, desacostumbrado a la sensación de sentir tales caricias, pero lentamente se fue relajando, dejándose llevar por los efectos que éstas tenían sobre su cuerpo. El moreno había apretado su pene firmemente con la mano y la movía con lentitud, arrancándole más de un suspiro que se ahogaba en su boca antes de salir.

Muy despacio, Aomine se despegó de los dulces labios del rubio y comenzó a dibujar un camino de besos desde ésta, pasando por el cuello, bajando por el vientre, hasta llegar a sus pantalones abiertos, donde se detuvo para aspirar el masculino olor que emanaba de la entrepierna de Kise e irguiéndose para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, quitó el pantalón y el bóxer, exponiendo una evidente excitación en el rubio. Aomine dejó escapar un jadeo contenido al verlo completamente desnudo y a su merced, con una mirada que lo invitaba a continuar hasta el infinito. Se desabrochó los pantalones y se puso de pie para quitarse la ropa. Al bajarse el bóxer sintió cómo su pene se erguía libre por fin, saliendo abrupto de la prenda que lo contenía.

Al verlo así, desnudo y excitado, un súbito temor invadió a Kise, perdió el valor que tenía segundos atrás y los nervios lo invadieron. Tragó seco y abrió los ojos con impresión, incorporándose súbitamente sobre la cama y retrocediendo hasta chocar con la pared.

Aomine tenía muy claro que él era el de la experiencia. Era obvio que Kise era virgen, que estaba nervioso y que tenía miedo. Sabía que debía ser extremadamente cuidadoso, pues lo último que quería era lastimarlo. Gateó sobre la cama hasta llegar a él y atrapándolo entre sus brazos, lo movió, de modo que Kise quedó bajo él de nuevo, pero el rubio se veía incómodo.

—Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien —susurró bajito mientras llenaba de besos cada centímetro de piel del rostro del rubio.

—No, no… Aominecchi… —ladeó la cabeza evadiendo los besos del moreno.

Aomine se alejó un poco de su rostro, dándole el espacio que necesitaba y acariciándole suavemente las sedosas hebras doradas.

—Yo nunca te haría daño —le dijo con voz suave.

—Lo sé… es que…

—Tienes miedo, lo sé… Pero no tienes nada que temer. Yo te amo —al decir esto, lo besó delicadamente—. No te tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres.

Kise se mordió el labio inferior y su mirada se veía concentrada, pensando seriamente en las palabras del otro muchacho, que lo miraba expectante, en espera de una respuesta.

—No. Lo siento… siento haber reaccionado así —su expresión facial cambio por una segura—. Yo quiero hacer el amor contigo.

Aomine se acercó lentamente y besó con suavidad los labios de Kise. Éste se dejó besar y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del moreno. Sintió como Aomine se acomodaba para quedar sobre él, a la vez que profundizaba el beso. Abrió sus piernas, para darle cabida al otro muchacho y comenzó a recorrer su espalda con sus manos, sintiendo con cada toque una deliciosa sensación, al recorrer la piel suave de la marcada espalda de Aomine. Sintió como el muchacho tensaba cada músculo de su cuerpo con cada caricia suya y se dedicó ahora a recorrer sus brazos musculosos, mientras con su boca pedía más y más de esos ardientes labios.

Aomine lo besaba con exigencia, sintiendo la urgencia de sentir los labios de Kise contra los suyos, de sentir sus lenguas entrelazarse, a la vez que recorría su cuerpo con las manos y sus miembros se rozaban, provocando un escalofrió debido a la fricción de los cuerpos. La sensación le pareció exquisita, se sentía realmente excitado y con mayor razón aún al oír al rubio gemir suavemente.

Su mente sólo procesaba una cosa… Quería penetrarlo.

Se humedeció los dedos para introducirlos lento en la entrada del rubio, provocándole un leve respingo de incomodidad, pero se relajó casi de inmediato, al darse cuenta de las exquisitas sensaciones que le producían esos dedos que exploraban su interior. Kise comenzó a mover las caderas al ritmo de aquella mano, dándose cuenta del leve escozor que comenzaba a sentir en el ano… Quería ser penetrado.

Aomine, al darse cuenta que Kise estaba completamente dilatado y sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, pues sólo quería estar dentro de él. Ubicó su pene en la entrada del rubio y con un movimiento rápido y profundo, lo penetró. La sensación fue deliciosa, se abrió paso en su interior mientras sentía que las paredes de su cuerpo se cerraban fuertemente sobre él, el interior de Kise era tan apretado, tan deliciosamente estrecho. Gimió con fuerza cuando estuvo completamente en su interior, la sensación era tan cálida, tan húmeda, se sentía protegido.

Un suave y casi inaudible grito de dolor salió de la garganta de Kise al sentir la intromisión, trató de ahogarlo lo mejor posible, pero era evidente por su expresión corporal que le había dolido. Su cuerpo estaba rígido, haciendo que se marcara cada músculo de su cuerpo trabajado, sus ojos estaba fuertemente cerrados, su cabeza la había tirado hacia atrás y su mandíbula estaba apretada.

—Tranquilo, vas a estar bien —Aomine lo besó suavemente en la boca—. Sólo relájate.

Haciéndole caso, Kise abrió los dorados ojos que estaba vidriosos producto de las lágrimas de dolor contenido y se dejó besar y acariciar por el moreno. Luego de unos minutos su cuerpo se había adecuado a la intromisión. Había dejado de sentir dolor y sólo podía sentir placer. Nunca había experimentado algo así en su vida, algo tan delicioso, se sentía desfallecer, como si su cuerpo perdiera materialidad en las manos de Aomine.

Éste, al ver que Kise estaba listo, apoyó las manos en la cama y comenzó a moverme, mientras lo besaba en el cuello, el rubio ladeó la cabeza, entregando su nievo cuello en completa disposición mientras Aomine lo mordía excitado. Tomó una de las piernas de Kise y la flexionó, para hacer que la penetración sea más directa, para que pueda llegar más profundo. El rubio comenzó a gemir con cada estocada, mientras sus dedos presionan con fuerza la marcada espalda del moreno, clavándose en ella. Aomine comenzó a acelerar el ritmo mientras levantaba la cabeza para verlo a los ojos. Kise lo tomó de la cabeza, acercándolo hacia él, haciendo que lo bese, a la vez que ahoga los gemidos en su boca.

Kise se sentía desfallecer. Suaves espasmos recorrían su cuerpo y su piel se erizaba. Estaba a punto de acabar al sentir cómo Aomine llegaba a lo más profundo de su ser con cada estocada y desfallecía esperando la deliciosa sensación de la próxima. Sus gemidos habían aumentado de volumen y su cuerpo se comenzaba a poner rígido.

—.. ahh… Ao-mine-cchi… voy… a acabar… ahh—habló con voz entrecortada por gemidos.

Aomine sintió cómo la entrada de Kise se contraía deliciosamente y cómo el semen que salía de su pene mojaba el vientre de ambos, provocándole un sinfín de sensaciones, sintiendo como si una corriente eléctrica empezara en la punta de su pene y recorriera todo su cuerpo. Iba a acabar.

El semen salió de su pene en pequeñas explosiones, decreciendo paulatinamente, llenando al rubio por completo. Lo besó en los labios mientras jadeos entrecortados salían de su boca y trataba de tranquilizar los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

—Kise. Te amo.

—Te amo… te amo —susurró mientras se abrazaba fuertemente al cuerpo del moreno.

Aomine salió con delicadeza de su interior y se dejó caer con pesadez a un costado. Luego de haber recuperado el aliento, movió las cobijas para taparlos y apegó el cuerpo del rubio al suyo, poniendo su propio pecho como almohada para la dorada cabeza de Kise, poniendo los ahora tranquilos latidos de su corazón como música de fondo para los oídos del rubio, mientras le acariciaba la espalda y besaba su frente. Una sonrisa adornaba su boca y sus ojos se enternecieron al ver cómo Kise se iba quedando lentamente dormido, abrazado a su cintura. Cerró también los ojos, dejando que su cuerpo descansara por fin en medio de la más deliciosa sensación que había experimentado: dormir apegado al cuerpo desnudo de Kise.

No quería despegarse de él jamás.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

¿Esto es una locura?

.

.

Despertó con el acompasado movimiento del pecho de Aomine bajo su cabeza, sintiendo la tibieza de dormir a su lado. Despertó sabiendo que él lo extasiaba, que él era la perfección.

Kise sonrió a la vez que abría los ojos con pereza y se estiraba en la cama, sin poder alejarse del cuerpo del moreno que dormía apacible bajo él. Con movimientos sigilosos, se deslizó hacia arriba, hasta quedar a la altura del rostro del otro muchacho y apoyando su rostro en la palma de su mano, se dedicó a mirarlo en detalle, mientras enredaba sus dedos en pequeñas hebras de su cabello azulado y entonces, él despertó.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó llevándose una mano a la cara.

—Nada, sólo te miraba —Kise no podía dejar de sonreír.

—Pues deja de hacerlo, es tétrico —el moreno habló con voz grave e impersonal.

—Creí que después de lo que pasó anoche, tu actitud conmigo cambiaría un poco, Aominecchi —Kise arrugó el ceño y se dio la vuelta en la cama, quedando de espaldas al moreno.

Aomine sonrió en silencio y abrazó al rubio por detrás, comenzando a besarle con delicadeza el hombro, bajando lento hasta llegar al cuello y subir luego hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, donde se entretuvo realizando insinuantes movimientos circulares con la lengua.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Estás muy adolorido? —susurró al oído del rubio.

—Estoy bien.

—Genial… porque ahora se viene el segundo tiempo.

—¿Eh? —Kise lo miró inocente.

Aomine sonrió de lado con sensualidad, su mirada azul profunda se veía lujuriosa y se posaba con intensidad sobre los dorados ojos de Kise. Se acercó a su boca y comenzó a besarlo con posesividad mientras lo embestía suave, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en sus codos, evitando así aplastar al rubio.

Kise se dio la vuelta, quedando boca arriba y rodeó con uno de sus brazos el cuello de Aomine y su otra mano bajó con lentitud por su pecho hasta alcanzar el miembro de su compañero que se encontraba completamente duro. Con movimientos lentos y firmes, comenzó a masturbarlo, haciendo que su mano se deslizara por toda la extensión de aquel palpitante trozo de carne, mientras su otra mano se enredaba con fuerza en el azulino cabello. Todo aquello provocó que su propio miembro comenzara a erguirse rápidamente, excitado por las sensaciones que lo invadían y las que él provocaba en el moreno.

—…ahh… —un suave y casi inaudible gemido salió de la boca de Aomine.

Sólo hasta ese momento, Kise se dio cuenta que el moreno era increíblemente silencioso a la hora del sexo, muy a diferencia suya, que no podía contener ni disimular sus emociones. No pudo evitar sentirse inseguro, una inseguridad que lo paralizó. Era probable que debido a su inexperiencia, no estuviera haciendo las cosas bien y no le estuviera entregando el suficiente placer. Él tenía muy claro que para Aomine esa no había sido la primera vez, que él tenía muchas experiencias previas. Tal vez se había acostado con personas que eran capaces de entregarle mayor placer que él, con gente que no se dejaba llevar por el pudor y que daba rienda suelta a sus más profundos deseos ¿Y si Aomine se terminaba aburriendo de él?

—¿Qué ocurre? —Aomine se despegó de su boca y lo miró preocupado, notando que la excitación del rubio había bajado sobremanera.

—Nada —Kise se veía incómodo.

—No hagas eso, dime qué es lo que te pasa —el moreno se alejó un poco y lo miró serio, con el ceño levemente arrugado—. Si queremos que esto funcioné debemos confiar el uno en el otro.

—Sólo me siento inseguro —Kise admitió con voz baja, evadiendo la potente mirada azulina.

—¿Inseguro? ¿Por qué? —arrugó más el ceño, sin poder comprender el significado de las palabras del rubio, parecía avergonzado.

—¡Es que no quiero aburrirte! Por ser un idiota inexperto… No sé si estoy haciendo las cosas bien —su voz se oyó angustiada.

Al oír estas palabras, la expresión facial de Aomine se relajó por completo y comenzó a reír divertido, frente a la mirada atónita e indignada del rubio, que había hablado muy serio y jamás esperó que se rieran de él en su cara.

—¡Dios! Deja de ser tan lindo.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Aominecchi —Kise respondió decidido—. Yo quiero darte tanto placer como tú me lo das a mí, pero no creo lograrlo.

—Kise… tú me fascinas, me encantas, me has hechizado, me estás volviendo loco. ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? ¿Es que acaso no ves todo lo que provocas en mí?

Kise parpadeó un par de veces, mirándolo asombrado. No podía creer del todo que él le gustara tanto al otro muchacho ¿No sería esto otro sueño absurdo? No, no lo era. Al sentir los labios de Aomine de nuevo en su boca, besándolo con pasión, y la calidez de su piel contra la suya, se dio cuenta que todo era muy real.

El moreno pasó las manos por debajo de su cuerpo, incorporándolo sobre la cama y con un movimiento rápido, lo volteó, dejándolo de rodillas y afirmando las manos contra la pared. La bronceada mano se deslizó ascendentemente desde el vientre hasta llegar a su mentón, obligándolo a girar el cuello para poder continuar besándolo, mientras la otra mano se afirmaba con fuerza de su cadera.

De pronto, la mano que afirmaba su mentón, bajó para dirigirse a su entrada. No hubo necesidad de lubricar los dedos, pues el interior de Kise se encontraba húmedo aún, debido a que restos del semen del moreno todavía permanecía dentro de él. Aomine sintió que su excitación crecía cada vez más, se sentía arder.

—Eres exquisito —susurró contra su oído mientras lamía y tiraba el lóbulo de su oreja—. No puedo esperar a estar dentro de ti.

Kise giró un poco más la cabeza para mirar al moreno a la cara. Sonreía de lado insinuantemente y su mirada dorada se veía ardiente. Aomine se sintió hipnotizado por esa mirada y por segundos olvidó todo lo demás, queriendo perderse por siempre en la dorada inmensidad de esos ojos.

—Yo no puedo esperar a sentirte dentro —la voz de Kise lo devolvió a este mundo.

Aomine se mordió el labio inferior con sensualidad y tomando su pene con la mano, lo ubicó en la entrada del rubio. Con un movimiento lento, se abrió paso en su interior. Aunque lo había dilatado con anterioridad, Kise seguía siendo muy estrecho y la penetración se le hizo exquisitamente difícil. Sentía cómo se iba abriendo espacio a través del cuerpo del otro muchacho y cómo éste se resistía, cerrándose sobre ese rígido trozo de carne. Fue tanto el placer que le produjo, que dejó escapar un gemido grave.

El cuerpo de Kise se tensó visiblemente, demarcando los músculos de su cuerpo, mientras sus manos se afirmaban con fuerza en la pared y dejaba que su frente descansara en la misma fría superficie. Aomine comenzó a moverse lento primero, impulsándose dentro y fuera, pero fue incrementando el ritmo paulatinamente, a medida que sus propios deseos le pedían más y más.

—…nggh… —Kise gimió bajo, acostumbrándose a ese dulce dolor.

Cuando por fin se hubo acostumbrado y comenzó a gozar con cada embestida que el otro muchacho realizaba, echó sus caderas hacia a atrás y abrió un poco más más piernas, facilitando la penetración. Aomine se afirmó con una de sus manos a la pared, incrementando el ritmo, y con la otra se dedicó a masajear lentamente el pene del rubio, hundiendo la nariz en las suaves hebras doradas, aspirando el exquisito olor que emanaba de él y jadeando bajo.

—…mmh… ha…ha…ha… —con cada estocada, el moreno gemía casi inaudible.

El rubio aun apoyaba la frente contra la pared, tratando de enfriar así el ardor que sentía en el rostro, sintiendo cómo el moreno llegaba hasta su próstata, haciéndolo alcanzar el cielo. Disfrutaba de cada una de las embestidas y anhelaba aún más la siguiente, pues ya sabía la dulce sensación que le brindaba.

—…nggh… ahh… —Kise gemía con fuerza, sintiéndose desfallecer.

Aomine notó cuando la respiración de Kise se volvió más irregular que de costumbre y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligero, su ano se estrechó aún más, indicándole indudablemente que el rubio estaba a punto de acabar. Él incrementó el ritmo de su mano, cerrándose fuerte sobre el pene del otro y subiendo una de sus piernas para darse mayor impulso, quedando arrodillado sólo con la izquierda, incrementó el ritmo de la penetración también.

—…ahh…

Kise cerró los ojos con fuerza y se separó de la pared, dejándose caer sobre el pecho de Aomine y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, corriéndose en la mano del moreno. Éste, al sentir el inmenso placer del profundo gemido del rubio que le había erizado la piel y al sentirse más apretado aun, comenzó a acabar también. Llevó su mano libre a la barbilla de Kise y lo sujetó con fuerza, para morderle el cuello al mismo tiempo que sentía el semen salir de su pene en espasmódicas explosiones.

—¡AH! —un fuerte quejido salió de la boca del rubio y se separó abruptamente del moreno.

Kise se llevó una mano al cuello y notando el tibio líquido, la quitó de la herida para comprobar que sus dedos estaban ensangrentados. Se dio la vuelta indignado hacia Aomine y le preguntó con tono incrédulo:

—¿Me mordiste? —el moreno se limitaba a mirarlo divertido—. ¡Subnormal! ¡Me mordiste!

—Es una marca personal —Aomine lo tomó de la nuca y lo acercó a su rostro, besándolo con urgencia—. Ahora todos sabrán que tienes dueño.

—¿Una marca? ¡Me vas a dejar una marca! Eres un idiota —se separó enfadado con el ceño fruncido mientras se llevaba la mano nuevamente a la herida.

—Quisiera ver la cara del estúpido de tu senpai cuando la vea —Aomine lo miraba fijo.

—Estás loco… —eso no fue ninguna pregunta, sino una firme declaración.

—Sí… por ti.

Aomine lo tomó con fuerza y lo besó otra vez, con lentitud, acariciando con sus labios y su lengua, los labios contrarios. Se desapegó de la suave boca de Kise y besó delicadamente la herida, lamiendo hasta la última gota de sangre. Sentía el salino y mineral gusto de la sangre en su boca y le pareció exquisito. Nunca se había sentido así por nadie antes. Nunca se había sentido tan atraído hasta por el más ínfimo detalle de alguien ¿Acaso este era el principio del resto de su vida? ¿Acaso todo lo relacionado con Kise le parecía una maravilla?

Tal vez era verdad que había perdido completamente la razón… Pero eso no le importó.

—Te amo, Kise.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

¿Cómo lo explico?

.

.

Kise se miraba la horrible marca que tenía en el cuello en el espejo con gesto adolorido. Cerró los ojos y suspiró resignado. No tenía idea de cómo poder ocultar aquella herida, ni mucho menos cómo empezar a explicarla cuando alguien inevitablemente le preguntara.

Abrió un cajón inferior del blanco mueble del baño y sacó el botiquín. Aunque sabía que le dolería, tomó un algodón y empapándolo en alcohol se limpió la herida. Un tenue jadeo salió de su boca, realmente ardía. Luego de limpiarla bien, se puso una bendita y se amarró la bufanda gris de hilo que combinaba a la perfección con su uniforme. Con eso estaba seguro de pasar desapercibido la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no podía andar todo el día con la bufanda, inevitablemente en los entrenamientos se la tendría que quitar y ahí sería el momento de explicarlo todo. Ni siquiera quería pensar qué pasaría cuando tenga que hacer su próxima sesión fotográfica.

Suspiró pesado otra vez y un puchero inconsciente se instaló en su boca. El mordisco no era lo peor, tenía otro problema aún más urgente. No estaba seguro de poder ir al colegio ¡Ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder asistir a los entrenamientos!

Cuando se trató de levantar de la cama para ir a la ducha, hace más de media hora atrás, se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien en su cuerpo y no lo podría ocultar, apenas podía cerrar las piernas para caminar y se sentía completamente adolorido ¿Todos los amantes serían como Aomine? ¿Todo el mundo se sentiría así de resentido la primera vez? Se sentía completamente expuesto, como si llevara escrito en la frente _me desvirginaron anoche._

—¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa? —Aomine lo miraba serio desde la puerta del baño.

—Uno no sale del closet todos los días, Aominecchi —Kise lo miró a través del espejo—. ¿Acaso debo recordarte el tiempo que demoraste tú en decírmelo?

Aunque sabía que el rubio tenía razón, su orgullo le impedía darle completamente la razón. Pero además, había otro asunto que lo inquietaba.

—¿Seguro que es sólo eso?

—¿Y qué más va a ser? —Kise se giró y alzó una ceja, escéptico.

—Tal vez simplemente no quieres que tu senpai se entere —el moreno respondió con la misma seriedad, mirándolo imperturbable—. ¿Te gusta?

Kise sonrió alegremente y caminó hacia él, abrazándolo por el cuello y dándole pequeños piquitos en la boca mientras hablaba.

—Tú eres el único idiota que me gusta.

—Si algún día descubro que me eres infiel… te voy a matar, Kise —lo tomó posesivamente por la cintura y lo besó hasta extraerle todo el aliento— Tú eres mío… sólo mío.

—Eso es verdad, yo soy tuyo… Pero ¿Tú eres mío? —los ojos de Kise se vieron tristes de un momento a otro.

—En cuerpo y alma —respondió firme.

Kise sujetó entre sus manos la cabeza de Aomine y se volvieron a besar, mientras el moreno le estrechaba la cintura, apegándolo a su cuerpo, sin poder evitar que sus manos se colaran por debajo de la camisa para recorrer libremente aquella suave piel. Kise, al sentir las manos del otro muchacho en su piel, se separó súbitamente cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho a modo de escudo.

—Debemos irnos al colegio o llegaremos tarde.

—De hecho, ya vamos tarde —Aomine se le acercó de nuevo y le dio un último y corto beso en los labios— Te voy a dejar, así llegarás a tiempo.

Kise asintió con la cabeza y ambos muchacho salieron del departamento tomados de la mano recogiendo sus bolsos. El ascensor iba lleno de gente, pero no se molestaron en ocultarse y sin soltarse de las manos, bajaron hasta los estacionamientos.

Aomine caminaba adelante, rápido, tirando suave de la mano que llevaba a Kise con dedos entrelazados, pero notando el perezoso caminar del rubio se dio la vuelta para mirarlo extrañado.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿No quieres ir al colegio?

—No es eso —Kise dejó de caminar y miraba con expresión suplicante al moreno—. ¿Podrías caminar más lento?

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque no puedo caminar más rápido!

—¡¿Por qué?!

—¡Por tu culpa idiota! —ahora Kise gritó abiertamente, agotándosele la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

—Oh… —Aomine sonrió con sutileza y su mirada se enterneció, se acercó a Kise y lo besó con delicadeza—. Lo siento, ¿te sientes muy mal? —preguntó preocupado.

—No tan mal —Kise apenas pudo responder, pues Aomine aún seguía besándolo.

—Tal vez no deberías ir. Podríamos quedarnos aquí, yo te cuidaré hasta que estés completamente recuperado —propuso entre beso y beso.

—Suena tentador, pero no creo que lo cumplas.

—Va a ser un suplicio, pero por ti haría lo que fuera —lo besó una última vez y tomando el bolso del hombro del rubio se cruzó ambos para cargar a Kise al estilo nupcial y lo llevó otra vez hasta el departamento.

Una vez dentro. Aomine preparó el desayuno que no habían alcanzado a tomar previamente, debido a lo tarde que se habían levantado y decidieron irse a la cama de nuevo, pues tenían muchas energías que recuperar.

Kise le entregó una camiseta suelta azul y un pantalón de buzo al moreno mientras que él se puso un clásico pijamas a cuadros azul. Aunque Aomine era un poco más alto y corpulento que Kise, la ropa le entró perfectamente. El rubio había decretado que ese día el uso de pijama era obligatorio, para evitar así cualquier tentación. Se metieron en la cama de Kise, que era más espaciosa y lentamente se quedaron dormidos acostados frente a frente.

Era pasado el mediodía cuando el timbre del departamento sonó dos veces seguidas. Kise no se percató del ruido, sólo se dio la vuelta en la cama, acomodándose en posición fetal y siguiendo profundamente dormido. Aomine en cambio, se despertó de inmediato, pero no se levantó. En realidad no podía despegar la vista del rubio, se veía tan frágil y delicado, parecía estar realmente exhausto. Pero cuando el timbre sonó una segunda vez, no le quedó más alternativa que deslizarse sigiloso de la cama para ir a atender.

Mientras caminaba hacia a la puerta, Aomine planeaba la forma más dolorosa de matar al vil e inoportuno visitante, pero al abrir la puerta, la expresión perfecta del más puro desprecio se fijó en su rostro.

—Kasamatsu —comentó con voz frívola.

—Aomine —por el tono de voz del mayor se pudo constatar que el desprecio era mutuo.

—Pero qué sorpresa —Aomine habló sarcástico y no se movió de la puerta, impidiéndole el paso al capitán de Kaijo—. ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

—Qué coincidencia, porque eso es justamente lo que a mí me gustaría saber —Kasamatsu no se dejó intimidar por el más alto y le respondió con el mismo sarcasmo—. ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —el moreno miró al más bajo arrogantemente, con un gesto de fastidio tatuado en el rostro.

—Pues lo que yo hago aquí tampoco es asunto tuyo —el de ojos celestes respondió con autoridad.

Aomine no dijo nada, no podía creer la desfachatez del mayor. Ahora había confirmado por completo todas sus sospechas: Kasamatsu estaba interesado en Kise, en _su_ Kise.

—¿Dónde está Kise? Fue a él a quien vine a ver no a ti —lo interrogó decidido.

—¿Para qué lo quieres? —preguntó con apatía.

—Hoy día no fue a clases y él no suele faltar. Estoy preocupado por él.

—Tu preocupación es innecesaria —la voz de Aomine ahora no se oía tan tranquila, la evidente actitud del mayor lo empezaba a desesperar—. Te aviso que él está descansando ahora y no puede atenderte.

—¿Descansando? ¿Por qué? ¿Le pasó algo? —Kasamatsu se veía realmente preocupado y no se molestaba en ocultarlo.

—Está bien, sólo está dormido —ahora la voz de Aomine se oía abiertamente molesta.

Kasamatsu frunció el ceño y en un movimiento rápido, se coló dentro del departamento y se dirigió hacia la habitación del rubio. Había venido a esa casa con un propósito y no pensaba marcharse sin cumplirlo ¡No se iba a dejar detener por nadie!

—Un momento ¿Qué haces? —Aomine lo sostuvo por el brazo y lo obligó a girarse.

—No confío en ti —con un movimiento fuerte, se liberó del agarre del más alto y continuó hasta la habitación de Kise.

Al abrir la puerta, pudo ver al rubio durmiendo apaciblemente en su cama. Kasamatsu se acercó con paso suave hasta él, quería ver su rostro de cerca, constatar que no le había pasado nada. A él le costaba confiar en el As de Touou y al darse cuenta de la ausencia del rubio en el colegio, de inmediato la figura del moreno se le vino a la mente, presentía que él tenía algo que ver con la ausencia de su titular más joven, era sólo un presentimiento, pero ese tipo realmente le ponía los nervios de punta. Por eso, no lo pensó dos veces y derechamente se escapó del colegio aprovechando la hora de almuerzo ¡Necesitaba asegurarse que nada malo le había ocurrido a Kise!

Pero ahora, al ver al rubio ahí, durmiendo tranquilo, los nervios se le crisparon más aun ¿Por qué se veía tan feliz? ¿Por qué había faltado si estaba bien? ¿Por qué ese tipo continuaba viviendo en su casa? Un millón de imágenes se le vinieron a la mente, pero trató de borrarlas enseguida. No quería pensar que todo lo que se estaba imaginando era cierto.

Hasta que sus ojos repararon en un pequeño y casi imperceptible detalle: por la forma en que estaban dispuestas las cobijas, era evidente que alguien más estaba durmiendo en esa cama… Y ese alguien no podía ser otro más que Aomine.

—Ya lo viste, ahora te puedes ir —Aomine habló en voz baja para no despertar al rubio.

Kasamatsu fijó sus enormes ojos celestes sobre el moreno que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, recostado contra una de las paredes de la habitación en una pose de completa autosuficiencia. Hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio, sin hacerle ninguna interrupción, por lo que no había reparado en su presencia.

Sin dejar de llevar el ceño visiblemente arrugado en una expresión de malestar, Kasamatsu salió de la habitación y se dirigió hasta la salida, consternado con lo que acababa de descubrir. Kise y Aomine estaba juntos… Su Kise salía con alguien… Con alguien que no era él.

Interrumpió sus pensamientos al oír la grave voz de Aomine a sus espaldas.

—No tienes que preocuparte más por él. Ese es ahora _mi_ privilegio.

Sin tomarse la molestia de girarse a verle la cara, Kasamatsu respondió con palabras filosas.

—No pienses que has ganado. Esto no es el basketball donde eres invencible.

—¡Bastardo! Si te acercas a Kise, te mato —Aomine masculló con rabia.

—Eso está por verse —Kasamatsu respondió con apatía y sin decir otra palabra, salió del departamento.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

¿Qué me perdí?

.

.

Kise se abrazaba con fuerza de la espalda del moreno, escondiendo su cuerpo del frío viento que les daba de lleno producto de la velocidad a la que se desplazaba la motocicleta.

Se podía decir que un día de descanso había bastado para que recuperara las energías perdidas. No estaba completamente recuperado, aun le dolía el cuerpo y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para caminar con naturalidad, pero dentro de todo se podía decir que se encontraba bien. En su actual estado de recuperación había sido crucial el descanso que le había dado Aomine, justo como había prometido, no volvieron a tener sexo y el moreno sólo se dedicó a cuidarlo, mimándolo en todos sus caprichos.

Pasados unos minutos, llegaron a la Preparatoria Kaijo. La presencia de la motocicleta en el lugar llamó la atención de muchos, aunque ninguno de los dos muchachos les prestó mayor atención a las curiosas miradas que se dirigían hacia ellos. Kise se bajó de la moto con cierta dificultad, siendo ayudado por el moreno, y se quitó el casco, haciendo que su rubio cabello se moviera al ser liberado.

Aomine sonrió al verlo y unos deseos inmensos de besarlo en las puertas de entrada de la Preparatoria lo invadieron de súbito, pero no pudo hacer más que suprimirlas. Habían hablado al respecto y ambos tenían la certeza que lo mejor era que su relación no se hiciera pública aún. Aomine sabía por experiencia propia que la homosexualidad no es un asunto aceptado por todos y con la única intención de proteger al rubio, había propuesto, aun a su pesar, tener reservas en lugares públicos. Sólo sus amigos cercanos se enterarían.

¡Aunque si por él fuera, le habría plantado un beso de esos que hacen leyenda, ahí mismo!

—Gracias por traerme, nos vemos en casa Aominecchi —Kise guardó el casco en la moto y sonrió al moreno.

—¡Olvídalo! Te pasaré a buscar —Aomine habló serio, tratando de disimular la molestia que sentía.

—No es necesario, puedo volver solo.

—¡Ya dije que lo haría y eso haré! _Quiero_ hacerlo —puntualizó la primera palabra mirando fijo al rubio.

Éste sonrió abiertamente y aceptó con la cabeza.

—Ok. Te espero entonces.

El moreno se puso otra vez el casco y se subió a la moto, sonriéndole ampliamente antes de arrancar con velocidad rumbo a su Preparatoria. Cuando lo vio perderse en la esquina, Kise se dio la vuelta y decidió entrar. No se percató de las miradas curiosas que se posaban sobre él. Ni mucho menos en la intensa mirada celeste que lo vigilaba a la distancia.

Caminaba concentrado, tratando de controlar a la perfección sus movimientos corporales y evitar así cualquier sospecha, pero no dejaba de sentirse inseguro, como si todos pudieran ver a través de él. Dejó de caminar de pronto y suspiró hondo con los ojos cerrados, tratando de liberal la tensión y recuperando la seguridad que lo caracterizaba. Miró hacia el frente con expresión decidida y continuó con su camino. Una vez dentro, caminó por el pasillo con ritmo pausado hacia su salón, mientras se volvía a amarrar la bufanda por enésima vez, preocupado de la marca que aún tenía en el cuello.

—¡Oye Kise!

Se volteó rápidamente, sobresaltado por esa voz y vio a su capitán caminando hacia él, con una expresión seria en el rostro.

—Senpai… Buenos días —susurró temeroso de recibir un golpe por parte del mayor.

—¿Estas bien? Me preocupé cuando faltaste ayer —Kasamatsu le puso una mano en el hombro, en un gesto muy confidencial mientras lo miraba con ojos preocupados.

—¡Ah, lo siento! —Kise hizo una reverencia—. Es que no me sentía muy bien, he estado un poco cansado últimamente, pero ya me encuentro mucho mejor.

—Me alegra saberlo —Kasamatsu sonrió relajando su expresión facial—. Has estado bajo mucho estrés últimamente.

—Gracias por su sincera preocupación, senpai —Kise le sonrió con naturalidad.

El mayor sonrió tiernamente y dio unos golpecitos suaves a su kouhai en el hombro.

—¡Vamos! Te acompaño a tu salón.

Caminaron juntos con normalidad, sin embargo, los expresivos ojos celestes del capitán de Kaijo no podían ocultar la tristeza que sentía. No había querido mencionar el asunto, de algún modo esperaba que si Kise no lo verbalizaba, sería como si no existiera. Además, ya que no había mencionado nada con respecto a su visita de ayer, podía deducir que el moreno no le había contado nada, lo cual lo hacía sentir un poco más relajado. Si había alguien que tenía que hablar con Kise y explicarle el motivo de su discusión con el As de Touou, ese debía ser él.

—Bueno, y ¿qué me perdí? —Kise miraba a su superior con curiosidad.

Kasamatsu volteó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, entendiendo su pregunta y con palabras pausadas y cuidadosas, tratando de leer la reacción del rubio frente a ellas, dijo -_El fin de semana vamos a salir a un campamento de entrenamiento fuera de Tokio_-

—¡¿Qué?! —Kise gritó espantado.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes algún problema? —Kasamatsu preguntó fingiendo inocencia, pues a estas alturas sabía a la perfección que el problema de Kise tenía nombre y apellido.

—N-no… —contestó dudoso.

—¡Excelente! Entonces prepárate, salimos este viernes después de almuerzo —el capitán comentó entusiasmado, una gran y hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

—Sí —Kise respondió algo desanimado.

—Será un campamento importante, finalizará con un encuentro de práctica y no podemos volver a perder.

Si debía ser sincero, tenía que admitir que la idea de ese repentino campamento había sido suya. Necesitaba poner algo de distancia entre Kise y Aomine, necesitaba estar un tiempo, aunque sea corto, a solas con él, para poder hablar tranquilamente. Por eso, ayer mismo había vuelto a la Preparatoria y le sugirió esta idea al entrenador, que para su suerte la acogió encantado. El argumento perfecto había sido que era necesario recuperar la moral del equipo y fortalecer los lazos entre los miembros luego de la última derrota sufrida.

—¿Contra quién jugaremos? —Kise preguntó un poco más interesado en el asunto.

—El entrenador aun no lo ha confirmado. Pero está buscando a un equipo de los fuertes.

El timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las clases sonó por todo el pasillo, interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos jóvenes. Pero antes de marcharse a su salón, Kasamatsu sacó de su bolso un trozo de brownie envuelto en una servilleta de papel. Sabía a la perfección que el rubio disfrutaba de los chocolates y de todos, el brownie era uno de sus favoritos. Por eso antes de llegar a la Preparatoria, dio un rodeo de más de cuatro cuadras para pasar a la pastelería favorita de Kise.

—¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Te traje esto —mintió con gesto despreocupado, como si le restara importancia.

—¡Senpai! —Kise lo miró emocionado, tomando el trozo de brownie entre sus manos—. Gracias.

—Lo hice porque sé que nunca tomas desayuno. Deberías empezar a cuidar más tu alimentación, es importante en un jugador de alto rendimiento como tú —Kasamatsu se cruzó las manos sobre el pecho y habló autoritariamente, reprochando a su kouhai.

—No te preocupes, hoy si tomé desayuno, Aominecchi lo preparó —Kise comentó despreocupado mientras daba un mordisco al trozo de chocolate.

Para suerte de Kasamatsu, Kise era un total despistado y no reparó en la agria expresión que se fijó en su rostro al oír esto ¿Cómo era posible que ese tipo le saliera hasta en la sopa? Aun cuando había buscado una ocasión perfecta para expresar su preocupación por su kouhai, la figura del moreno seguía entrometiéndose entre ellos.

—Kise, otra vez con eso —desvió la vista, fastidiado, y habló con voz ronca de enojo—. ¿Por qué no entiendes que él es nuestro enemigo? ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando el día de mañana nos toque jugar contra él nuevamente?

—Senpai… —Kise dejó de comer y miró con tristeza a su capitán—. ¿Vas a seguir jugando en la Universidad?

—Sí ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? —miraba a su kouhai con ojos intrigados.

—Dudo que asistamos a la misma Universidad, tenemos intereses dispares.

—Ya ¿Y qué con eso? —realmente Kasamatsu no entendía el punto de su kouhai.

—Cuando nos encontremos como contrincantes en la Universidad ¿Quieres que te odie? —la voz de Kise se oía triste—. ¿Quieres que finja que nunca fuimos compañeros, ni amigos, que nunca hubo ninguna relación entre nosotros?

Kasamatsu no respondió, por fin había entendido el punto de rubio.

—Es lo mismo con Aominecchi: él fue mi compañero de equipo una vez y es mi amigo ahora. Por favor no me vuelvas a pedir algo así senpai, porque no podré cumplirlo —habló con firmeza.

El mayor no pudo decir nada más. Normalmente se habría molestado, habría sentido rabia, porque con esa frase tomó el peso del asunto, supo lo importante que era Aomine para Kise y eso no lo podía cambiar. Pero ahora no sintió nada de eso. Sólo podía sentir ternura. Ahora podía entender perfectamente, por qué se había enamorado de Kise.

Cuando recién se enteró que ese año el equipo había fichado a un miembro de la "Generación de los Milagros" sólo había sentido el interés y emoción de cualquier otro capitán: Este fichaje permitiría fortalecer al equipo. Pero el tiempo de convivencia con el rubio, le había enseñado que él era mucho más que una cara bonita con habilidades para el basketball. Kise era alguien sensible, preocupado por los demás, alegre y optimista; le había devuelto la alegría a su vida.

Miró al rubio con una expresión que a éste le pareció indescifrable y se despidió para marcharse a su salón. Kise continuó mirando cómo se alejaba lentamente hasta que la vibración de su Smartphone dentro del bolsillo del pantalón, le hizo despegar la mirada de la espalda de su capitán y fijarse en el remitente de esa llamada.

—¡Kagamicchi! —respondió alegre, sorprendido por la llamada.

—¡Kise! Ayer te estuve llamando todo el día —el pelirrojo hablaba abiertamente enfadado y aun a través del teléfono se le podía notar—. ¿Para qué tienes ese teléfono si no lo contestas?

Kise levantó las cejas en un gesto de inocencia, aunque sabía que el otro muchacho no podía verlo y habló con voz arrepentida.

—Lo siento, no quise preocuparte. Es que ayer… —no pudo continuar hablando, porque el grito de Kagami lo interrumpió.

—¡No! ¡Para! No es necesario que me des los detalles sucios.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Cuáles detalles sucios? —se produjo un silencio en la línea unos segundos, y luego Kagami continuó con voz seria.

—Kuroko me lo contó todo: La razón por la que había ido a tu departamento esa noche, la conversación que tuvo luego con Aomine y los sentimientos del él hacia ti… así que puedo imaginarme cómo terminó la historia.

Kise rio alegre, comprendiendo las palabras de su amigo.

—Terminó muy bien.

—¿En serio? ¿Y puedes caminar? —el pelirrojo preguntó con ironía.

-—Kagamicchi! —Se oyó una fuerte risa al otro lado de la línea telefónica— Y tú te oyes muy alegre ¿Acaso te pasó algo bueno? con Kurokocchi —el rubio contratacó.

—Algo así, no creo que sea tan rápido como ustedes, pero anoche me confesé —aunque no podían verse, Kise imaginó a la perfección la expresión apenada del pelirrojo al decir esto.

—¡Eh! ¿En serio? ¿Y qué te dijo? —pregunto emocionado.

—Que me correspondía, pero quiero llevar las cosas con calma. Kuroko no es cualquiera para mí, realmente lo amo y quiero que nuestra relación funcione.

—¡Felicitaciones Kagamicchi! —Kise sonreía abiertamente por su amigo mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro, indiferente de todo lo demás a su alrededor.

—Gracias. A pesar de todo, finalmente todo salió bien para ambos —Kagami comentó con voz suave.

—Tienes razón, por fin todo está bien —al decir esas palabras, una paz interna lo invadió, pero agregó con voz traviesa—. Pero ahora quiero los detalles cochinos.

—¡Cállate idiota!

Sin decir más, el indignado pelirrojo cortó la llamada, dejando a un risueño Kise solo en medio del pasillo de la Preparatoria. Sólo hasta ese momento, se percató que ya todos habían entrado a sus salones y sólo él permanecía afuera, indiferente de la realidad. Se dio la vuelta con lentitud y vio la cara de odio de su profesor y suspiró con cansancio… ese sería un día muy largo.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16

¿Estamos separados?

.

.

Debía admitirlo, le había costado un mundo poder salir del departamento. No sólo porque no tenía ni un ápice de ganas de ir a ese dichoso campamento de entrenamiento, sino porque el tema de la salida se había transformado en una pelea horrible con el moreno.

**.**

**Flashback**

Aomine miraba a su novio con expresión incrédula. No podía dar crédito a lo que el rubio le estaba contando con toda naturalidad como si estuviera leyendo una receta de cocina. Estaba seguro que todo eso era obra del capitán de Kaijo. Hasta el momento no había reparado a tomar en serio la amenaza que éste le había hecho el día anterior, pero ahora había comprendido que el pelinegro hablaba muy en serio. Una rabia ciega lo invadió de súbito ¡Hasta sentía que un pequeño tic se le había instalado en el ojo izquierdo!

—¡No vas a ir! Punto —sentenció con voz grave.

—¿Ah? —Kise lo miró extrañado levantando una ceja, escéptico—. Claro que iré. No puedo faltar, es un entrenamiento.

—¡Rubio y modelo tenías que ser! —Aomine se veía enfadado y no se molestó en ocultarlo—. ¿En serio no te das cuenta de nada?

—¡No entiendo por qué reaccionas así! No es algo que yo haya pedido. Hubiera preferido mil veces quedarme aquí contigo, pero no puedo faltar.

—¿Y por qué no? Yo falto a los entrenamientos todo el tiempo —comentó despreocupado, sin entender por qué su novio insistía en ir.

—¡Porque yo no soy como tú! Y el basketball realmente me importa y lo practico con seriedad.

Esa frase fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso para Aomine, poniéndose de pie, se dirigió a su habitación y dando un fuerte portazo para asegurarse de haber dejado en claro su opinión, no volvió a salir de ahí. Se sentía tan ofuscado, pero no quería seguir descargando su rabia con el rubio. Después de todo, él no tenía la culpa. Se dejó caer en la cama con pesadez, tratando de rehacer los planes que ya había trazado para ese fin de semana.

Y esa fue la primera noche que durmieron separados desde que habían empezado a ser novios y ninguno de los dos pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche.

**Fin Flashback**

**.**

Finalmente, había tenido que marcharse sin siquiera despedirse y ahora, prácticamente arrastraba los pies con pesar hasta los estacionamientos de la Preparatoria Kaijo.

—¡Kise, por fin llegas! Sólo te esperábamos a ti —Moriyama miró algo molesto la actitud desanimada del titular más joven del equipo.

—Lo siento senpais —Kise dejó caer su bolso al suelo.

—¡Oye Kise! ¿No estás emocionado por el campamento? —Hayakawa gritó animado.

—¡Ya basta! Todos arriba del autobús —Kasamatsu recogió el bolso de Kise y lo subió al maletero.

Una vez arriba, el capitán del equipo se sentó junto al entrenador. Por todo el autobús se podían oír los murmullos de ambos, repasando los objetivos de este campamento, los logros que esperaban obtener y la estrategia a utilizar. Mientras el entrenador revisaba una cantidad considerable de papeles, Kasamatsu se volteó para ver a los miembros de su equipo.

No viajaban todos, sólo los titulares y la banca regular, un grupo de tan solo doce personas contándolo a él. Todos iban sentados en parejas: unos charlando amenamente, otros escuchando música concentrados y la mayoría dormía, excepto Kise.

El rubio era el único de todo el grupo de iba sentado solo. Miraba con ojos tristes el paisaje que pasaba rápido en el exterior mientras afirmaba su rostro en una de sus manos. Kasamatsu, se excusó con el entrenador y se movió de asiento, sentándose junto al rubio.

Éste se volteó a mirarlo sorprendido, pestañeando varias veces.

—Senpai…

—Deberías abrocharte el cinturón de seguridad —el mayor comentó con seriedad mientras se aseguraba al asiento cruzándose el cinturón.

—Sí —Kise sonrió un poco más animado y le obedeció.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

—Mmm… sí… — Kise se rascó la cabeza, puso una expresión de incomodidad en el rostro.

—Entonces deberías aprovechar para descansar —Kasamatsu le sonrió cariñosamente y se recostó en el asiento—. El campamento será muy agotador-

Kise miró a su superior acomodarse en el asiento, cerrar los ojos y dejar que su expresión facial se relajara, dejándose llevar lentamente por el sueño. Se veía muy tranquilo, algo extraño en él. Por lo general Kasamatsu se veía preocupado, debido a su cargo y a la importancia que le daba al basketball, debía manejar una tremenda responsabilidad. Kise también sabía que él vivía anteponiendo las necesidades del club antes de las propias y que él era la base que sostenía a todo el equipo. Tal vez por eso ya no le quedaba paciencia y le desesperaban tanto las locuras de los miembros del club.

Sonrió para sí mismo y volvió a fijar la vista en el paisaje. La enorme cuidad con su bullicio, sus apresurados transeúntes, su eterno asfalto, sus elevados edificios y sus indiferentes habitantes, había quedado atrás hace un tiempo, para ser reemplazados por un paisaje de verdosa vegetación que a medida que avanzaban más y más hacia su destino, se volvía más frondosa y alta, cerrando el camino arriba, como si de un túnel se tratara.

Según le habían informado, se dirigían a un Centro de Retiro en las montañas. El colegio había hecho las reservaciones y había corrido con los gastos del costoso lugar donde contaban con todas las comodidades que pudieran desear: recorridos y excursiones por el bosque y el río, excelente comida, piscina temperada, baños termales y gimnasio incluido. En definitiva, el lugar era perfecto para un fin de semana de concentración y entrenamiento.

Si hubieran sido otras las circunstancias, Kise habría disfrutado como un niño pequeño de aquel campamento. Pero en las actuales circunstancias, no podía dejar de pensar en Aomine. Haber peleado con él lo había dejado muy mal y la verdad no había entendido del todo la actitud del moreno ¡No era su culpa tener que marcharse por un fin de semana! Él tenía obligaciones con su equipo que debía cumplir, aunque claramente habría preferido pasar ese tiempo disfrutando de la compañía de su novio.

Sacó su Smartphone y tomó una fotografía del paisaje en el exterior, la que envió vía WhatsApp al moreno con un mensaje:

—_Me_ _encantaría poder disfrutar de este lugar junto a ti. Te extraño_.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos, cuando su celular vibró en su mano, mostrándole la respuesta del moreno:

—_Si crees que me voy a quedar aquí sentado esperándote, estás bien loco Kise_.

El rubio abrió los ojos con incredulidad e indignación. No podía creer lo que le había escrito ¿Qué significaba eso? Estaba seguro que el moreno en su rabia se iría de parranda para terminar quizá con quién y quizá dónde, desquitándose así ¡No lo podía creer! Mejor que el idiota de Aomine pensara dos veces en sus actos, porque si se llegaba a enterar que lo había engañado, lo mataba ahí mismo.

—¡Maldito vago desgraciado! ¡Bastardo diabólico! —gritó enfurecido despertando a todos los dormidos dentro del autobús.

Kasamatsu dio un salto en el asiento contiguo y miró al rubio con ojos desorientados. Éste al darse cuenta del numerito que estaba montando, se puso de pie y pidió disculpa a sus superiores con una expresión apenada en los hermosos ojos dorados.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Kasamatsu preguntó preocupado.

—No, descuida sempai, no es nada —Kise trató de hacerse el desentendido.

—Pero estabas gritando como un verdadero desquiciado. Dudo mucho que eso haya sido por nada —su capitán lo miró con incredulidad.

Kise miró con ojos tristes a su superior y volvió a fijar su mirada dorada en el paisaje exterior, dándole a entender a Kasamatsu que no estaba dispuesto a hablar sobre el asunto, por lo que el mayor no volvió a insistir.

Pasadas más de dos horas desde que salieron, por fin llegaron a su destino y desperezándose y estirándose, los muchachos bajaron del autobús rumbo a la residencia que los acogería. El administrador del lugar les dio la bienvenida e hizo que llevaran los equipajes a sus habitaciones, las que eran individuales. Luego de haberse acomodado, se reunieron en el amplio salón de la residencia y el entrenador y el capitán, procedieron a explicar los objetivos de tal campamento.

Finalmente, una última instrucción del capitán dejó a sus titulares con expresión entre asombrada e iracunda.

—Muy bien. Para fortalecer la concentración, vamos a pedirles que entreguen sus celulares. Desde este momento estarán incomunicados.

—¡¿Qué?! —se oyeron las voces de todos en protesta.

Kasamatsu pasó con una cajita plástica recogiendo uno por uno, los preciados objetos. Algunos hasta sacaron lágrimas y a otros tuvo que patearlos para que los entregaran. Cuando llegó hasta el rubio y estiró la mano pidiéndole el aparato, éste lo miraba con ojos vidriosos y un puchero en la boca.

—Pero senpai… no puedo… yo…

—¡Lo siento, Kise! No hay excepciones —respondió inquebrantable.

Aun reusándose a tal medida, Kise dejó caer su preciado Smartphone dentro de la cajita, que fue cerrada y guardada por el capitán. Mientras todos los titulares la miraban como si dentro de esa caja quedara la última gota de agua sobre la faz de la tierra.

Kise suspiró hondo, rendido ante las circunstancias y decidió salir a tomar algo de aire fresco y despejar sus pensamientos. Afuera estaba oscureciendo y el frío de la tarde otoñal comenzaba a calarle los huesos, se subió la capucha del polerón Nike azul que llevaba y guardó las manos en los bolsillos del jeans, mientras dejaba que sus pies lo guíen sin un rumbo fijo por el cuidado sendero de anaranjados arces.

Podrían tildarlo de rubio dramático, pero realmente sentía que la vida y todo su karma se habían ensañado con él ese día. Como si las fuerzas de universo hubieran confabulado en su contra, imposibilitadas de aceptar tanta felicidad en una sola persona. Porque cuando por fin sentía que había encontrado la felicidad, algo malo pasaba y ahora se encontraba separado otra vez de Aomine.

No sólo se trataba de distancia física. Si consideraba que justo antes de salir se habían peleado, que el mensaje que le había enviado distaba mucho de ser el esperado y que ahora más encima estaba incomunicado. Sentía que toda la inmensa distancia de la tierra lo separaba de _su_ moreno.

Se sentó en una banca de madera y subió las piernas hasta su pecho, recostándose en ellas con tristeza no disimulada. Se sentía melancólico, incompleto. Por un segundo hasta pensó que había escogido completamente mal sus prioridades en la vida: que la vida era una sola y en ella se debía seguir al corazón y hacer lo que uno sintiera que fuera lo correcto. Y él ahora se sentía completamente errado, pues el basketball no tenía ninguna importancia al lado de Aomine ¡Tanto así era lo que amaba a ese hombre!

Al sentir el crujir de unos pasos sobre la tierra, volvió a fijar su atención en lo que le rodeaba y ladeando la cabeza hacia la izquierda, divisó la figura de su capitán muy cerca suyo.

—¿Qué haces aquí solo? —preguntó sentándose junto al rubio.

—Sólo pensaba —respondió con voz queda— Senpai… has sentido alguna vez que estás haciendo las cosas mal. ¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido por algo?

—¡Claro que sí! Muchas cosas de hecho —Kasamatsu miraba a su kouhai, mientras éste fijaba su mirada perdida en frente.

—Eso no lo puedo creer —Kise se quitó la capucha del polerón mientras hablaba, para mirar con mayor facilidad a su capitán.

—¿Por qué no? Claro que me arrepiento de muchas cosas.

Kise ahora miró a su superior con ojos incrédulos y se puso de pie luego, para fijar su dorada mirada en las últimas luces del atardecer. Los tenues y anaranjados rayos de sol le daban de lleno en el rostro, provocándole un leve sonrojo y sacando dorados destellos de su cabello.

Kasamatsu se puso de pie y recogiendo la hoja de arce más hermosa que encontró en el sendero, se la entregó con mano temblorosa.

—Toma, es para ti.

Kise lo miró extrañado, parpadeando varias veces y tomando la hoja entre sus manos la miró fijamente, para asegurarse de su autenticidad.

—Senpai… no deberías hacer esas cosas, se podría mal interpretar.

Una punzada de dolor se instaló en el pecho del mayor y su mirada se volvió sombría de pronto. Aunque el rubio estaba tan cerca suyo, aunque estaba al alcance de su mano, aún seguía siendo inalcanzable para él. Las palabras de su kouhai le habían hecho entender que nunca lo había visto, ni jamás lo vería de la misma forma en que él lo hacía.

Dudó unos segundos. ¿Se arriesgaba a decir la verdad sobre sus sentimientos por él? O ¿Callaba y aseguraba así la linda amistad que tenían?

—Es muy linda senpai —el rubio aun miraba concentradamente la hoja entre sus pálidas manos—. La guardaré como una muestra de nuestra amistad.

Y con esas palabras, Kise sentenció a muerte cualquier ápice de esperanza en el corazón del mayor.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

¿Somos enemigos?

.

.

La mañana había comenzado fría y nublada, una espesa neblina inundaba el lugar por donde corrían cansados los doce jóvenes. Sus respiraciones salían agitadas de sus bocas, provocando que un casi imperceptible vapor se elevara de ellas. Sus cuerpos sudaban levemente, haciendo que sus pieles reflejaran un perlado destello producto de la luz matutina. Su trote era uniforme, casi sincronizado y sus expresiones eran de concentración total.

El día transcurrió lento y agotador. El sol avanzó a través del cielo despejado, surcándolo de lado a lado, dando paso a la tarde. Los doce jóvenes que trotaban enérgicamente por la mañana, se encontraban ahora derrumbados sobre el piso del gimnasio.

La voz del entrenador sonó fuerte, retumbando en el espacioso lugar.

—Muy bien, damos por terminado el entrenamiento de hoy ¡Pueden retirarse!

El capitán se incorporó con dificultad del suelo, su respiración era agitada y el sudor escurría por su cuello y espalda, mojando el uniforme deportivo.

—¡Buen trabajo todos!

—¡Buen trabajo! —gritaron todos al unísono. Lo muchachos se pusieron de pie entre quejidos y con caminar cansado se marcharon rumbo a sus habitaciones.

Cada uno se duchaba en su baño personal, cosa que el rubio agradeció internamente, pues no tendría que dar explicaciones sobre la horrible marca que aun llevaba en el cuello. Se quitó la vendita que protegía la herida frente al espejo y entrecerró los ojos para verla mejor. La coloración morada se había extendido y se podían ver claramente las marcas de los dientes. Suspiró cansado y se metió a la ducha.

Al salir de ésta, se miró de nuevo en el espejo. Su cabello mojado caía hacia atrás, despejándole la frente, dándole un vistazo de su cansada expresión. Se maldijo internamente por no haberle hecho caso a su senpai cuando le aconsejó dormir en el autobús. Por culpa de Aomine no había podido pegar el ojo en dos noches y sumado al entrenamiento espartano que estaban realizando, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un descanso.

Se secó el cuerpo y el cabello y se vistió con un jeans gris oscuro, un chaleco grueso de lana beige sobre una camiseta blanca y una fina cadena de plata colgaba de su cuello. Luego del aseo personal, la programación decía que los miembros del club debían bajar al comedor a disfrutar juntos de la cena. Si no hubiera sido porque luego se reunirían para la reunión nocturna en el salón de la residencia, Kise no habría bajado, prefiriendo incluso quedarse sin comer.

Durante la cena no pudo prestar atención a las conversaciones a su alrededor y apenas sí probó bocado, despertando la mirada intrigada de la mayoría de los regulares. En la mente de todos sólo había una pregunta ¿Qué rayos le habría pasado a Kise? Debido a que el rubio era un verdadero escándalo andante, todos pudieron notar que no se encontraba precisamente animado.

Kasamatsu en cambio, parecía ser el único dentro de la mesa que no lanzaba miradas preocupadas o curiosas al modelo. De hecho, el pelinegro evitaba abiertamente mirarle. Desde la plática de ayer en la noche, no habían vuelto a hablar más allá de lo estrictamente necesario y lo que más le dolía al ojiceleste, era la indiferencia que esto le producía al rubio. Él se moría por estar a su lado, por hablarle, por apoyarlo; pero era más que evidente que en la mente de Kise sólo había espacio para una persona, y no era él.

Eran pasadas las ocho de la noche cuando la reunión se vio interrumpida de súbito por la visita del administrador, quien luego de hablarle al oído al entrenador, se retiró del salón silencioso. Todos los jóvenes alzaron la vista hacia el entrenador cuando éste, sonriente se puso de pie y carraspeando para llamar la atención de sus jugadores, habló con voz fuerte y segura.

—Muy bien. Ya está decidido quienes serán nuestros oponentes mañana por la mañana. Este equipo, es perfecto para los objetivos que nos propusimos y están con nosotros esta noche… Además, el ofrecimiento fue suyo —esta última frase la comentó con algo de extrañeza y en voz más baja.

El entrenador caminó hacia la puerta y abriéndola, dejó ver al completo equipo de Touou frente a ellos.

La perplejidad se grabó en el rostro de todos los miembros de Kaijo, quienes se miraban unos a otros incrédulos de la situación. Venían de haber perdido un partido contra ellos, quedando eliminados de la _Interhigh_. Ese campamento era justamente para superar el trauma de esa derrota y el entrenador los había elegido precisamente a ellos para terminar el entrenamiento.

Aunque para todo el equipo ver a sus rivales ahí había sido un impacto, el rostro del capitán era el más consternado. El chico de hermosos ojos celestes se puso de pie, viendo con ojos indignados al As de Touou de pie frente a él mirándolo con arrogancia ¡Eso tenía que ser una broma! ¿Qué hacían ellos ahí? ¿Qué hacía él ahí?

Aunque Kise había estado perdido y sin ánimos para nada todo el día, ahora, mágicamente todas las energías volvieron a su cuerpo. Sonrió amplio, cosa que no había hecho desde la mañana en que Aomine lo fue a dejar a la Preparatoria y su corazón latió con fuerza dentro de su pecho al ver la segura expresión en los ojos del moreno al mirarlo.

—¡Aominecchi! —Kise se puso de pie y corrió hacia el moreno, abrazándolo efusivamente por el cuello.

Ante la mirada perpleja de su equipo, Aomine dejó caer el bolso que llevaba en su hombro izquierdo y abrazó al rubio con fuerza, con ambos brazos, fijando su intensa mirada azul profundo en el capitán del equipo rival. Una mirada retadora que no pasó desapercibida para nadie.

Ahora todos entendían el sorpresivo entusiasmo del As de su equipo en ese campamento. Había sido el mismísimo Aomine quien había propuesto ese partido de práctica y había convencido al entrenador de contactarse con su par de Kaijo. A todos los integrantes de Touou les había parecido una idea fantástica, pues lo vieron como un gesto de que al fin su irresponsable titular le empezaba a tomar interés de nuevo al basketball.

Ahora todos se percatan de su tremendo error: Aomine estaba interesado y mucho… pero en Kise Ryouta, no en el Basketball.

—¡Kise! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Hayakawa gritó más efusivamente que de costumbre.

—Esa es una buena pregunta —Moriyama miraba escéptico la escena—. ¿Desde cuándo tan feliz por ver al enemigo?

—Ki-chan, Dai-chan. ¿Qué significa todo esto? —Satsuki preguntó extrañada viendo cómo su rubio amigo se despegaba del moreno y trataba inútilmente de hacerse el desentendido.

—No hay nada que entender —Aomine al ver que el rubio se separaba lentamente de él, le pasó uno de los brazos por la cintura y miró a la pelirrosa para contestarle.

—¿Cómo que no? —La muchacha insistió, aunque intuía muy bien la respuesta—. Yo sé que ustedes se quieren chicos, ¿pero desde cuando tanta efusividad por verse?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo ¡No te metas! —el moreno contestó arisco, volviendo a fijar su mirada en el rubio que trataba de disimular la sonrisa de sus labios.

Sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara, Moriyama se les acercó y separándolos dijo serio.

—¡Kise, aléjate de _este_! Nosotros y los de Touou somos enemigos.

Aomine iba a protestar cuando sintió que el fuerte brazo de su capitán le rodeó el cuello y le habló sin despegar la vista de los miembros del equipo rival.

—Tienen razón ¡Somos enemigos! Así que lo mejor es irnos a nuestras habitaciones —y después de arrastrar con todas sus fuerzas y la ayuda de Wakamatsu al moreno hacia afuera, se dirigió a todo el equipo—. ¡Tenemos un partido que preparar!

Los miembros de Touou se retiraron con la sola excepción del entrenado, quien junto a su par de Kaijo, se fueron a discutir los últimos preparativos para el partido a jugar mañana por la mañana. Por su parte, los miembros del equipo de Kaijo habían dejado de mirarse unos a otros con incredulidad, para fijar una mirada reprochadora en el titular más joven del equipo.

Kise se dio la vuelta, consciente de que todos sus compañeros de equipo esperaban una respuesta para lo que a ellos les sonaba como una traición. Miró a su capitán en busca del apoyo que siempre le brindaba cada vez que se metía en problemas, pero éste desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, dejando a rubio sintiéndose completamente solo.

—¿Y bien? —Moriyama miraba con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados al rubio.

—¿Qué? —Kise trató de hacerse el desentendido .

—Oye Kise, yo sé que él fue tu compañero de equipo. Sólo espero que dentro de la cancha puedas diferenciar entre compañeros y rivales —Moriyama habló con voz seria—: porque ahora él no es tu compañero, es tu rival.

Kise bajó la vista y guardó silencio ante esas palabras que expresaban el pensamiento de todo su equipo. Sintiendo el pesar de saber que no había tenido las fuerzas suficientes para encararlos y decirles toda la verdad. Uno a uno, los miembros de Kaijo fueron saliendo, hasta que sólo permanecieron él y Kasamatsu. Éste se puso de pie y habló evitando mirarlo.

—Supongo que entiendes ahora lo que traté de decirte todo este tiempo —y sin esperar respuesta, salió del lugar. Ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada al rubio al pasar junto a él y sus grandes ojos celestes se veían sombríos.

Kise suspiró con pesadez y subió rumbo a su habitación. Sacó la llave del bolsillo y deslizándola por el orificio, abrió lento la puerta de madera, que crujió suave. Abrió los ojos expresivamente al ver la imponente figura del moreno de pie en medio de su habitación.

—¡Aominecchi! —Gritó feliz abalanzándose sobre él, haciendo que ambos cayeran sobre la cama—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo supiste que esta era mi habitación? ¿Cómo entraste?-

El moreno rio divertido al ver la cara de intriga y alegría del rubio sentado sobre él y sentándose en la cama con su novio aún sobre él le respondió.

—Después de escabullirme de mi equipo, pregunté en recepción y "tomé prestada" una de las copias de las llaves —el moreno comentó con un gesto de inocencia fingida—. No pienso dejarte solo, por eso estoy aquí. Te lo dije en el mensaje que te envié ¿no?

—¡Aominecchi! Creí que te referías a que cuando volviera no me estarías esperando —el rubio hizo un puchero inconsciente y se abrazó del cuello del moreno.

—Tonto… —lo abrazó de la cintura con fuerza y hundió la nariz en el sedoso cabello dorado.

Aomine tomó todo el peso de Kise en sus brazos, y girando su cuerpo, dejó caer al rubio sobre la cama y se ubicó sobre su cuerpo para besarlo con intensidad, ladeando la cabeza para acomodar sus rostros y hacer que el contacto sea más íntimo, más profundo, más delicioso.

El moreno tomó el mentón de Kise con firmeza y le levantó, tornando el beso en un gesto posesivo, explorando con la lengua el interior de esa cálida boca, sintiendo que en cada beso le quita un poco más el aliento, oyendo como el húmedo sonido de ese beso le inundó los oídos, extasiándolo. Presionó con su pierna en la entrepierna del otro muchacho, haciendo que se remueva exquisitamente bajo él, liberando el primer gemido de esa noche.

—…mmh… —Kise se separó lentamente para mirar los profundos ojos azules de Aomine y susurrar contra sus labios— Te extrañé.

—Y yo a ti, pero ahora tendrás que pagarme por esto dos días de ausencia— el moreno susurró ronco y sensual en su oído.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

¿Quieres una bienvenida?

.

.

¿Pagar por esos dos días de ausencia? Para Kise eso no era una deuda, era un regalo. Sonrió de lado, seductor, y volvió a besar la boca del moreno. Si Aomine quería un premio, él gustoso se lo daría. Le daría la luna si se la pidiera.

Aun no se saciaba de sentir la calidez de la boca del moreno contra la suya, cuando éste se separó brusco y poniéndose de pie se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó extrañado.

Aomine no se dio el trabajo de responder a esa pregunta, pues sus actos hablaban por sí solos. Cerró la puerta con llave y apagó las luces principales, dejando que sólo la tenue luz de una lámpara de velador ilumine la habitación. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta los pies de la cama en completo silencio y fijando su ardiente mirada azul profundo en Kise, se quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta blanca sin mangas que llevaba puesta. Con lentitud, desabotonó su jeans azul oscuro y bajó el cierre, pero no se quitó los pantalones.

Kise tragó seco al ver que el moreno no llevaba puesta ropa interior y que al bajar el cierre del pantalón, su enorme miembro salió irguiéndose de entre la prenda, liberándose de la incomodidad que lo aprisionaba. Él permanecía recostado sobre sus codos en la cama. No movió un músculo cuando vio al moreno sentarse a horcajadas sobre él e impacientemente quitarle el chaleco y la camiseta, para ponerse de pie de nuevo y terminar de desvestirlo.

Aomine se deleitó unos segundos con la espectacular vista que tenía del perfecto cuerpo de Kise. Después de todo, entendía por qué el chico era un modelo. Era la belleza en persona; un completo Adonis.

Su cuerpo atlético, rigurosamente trabajado día a día, dejaba ver cada uno de sus músculos, producto de la tensión que el muchacho sentía gracias al estado excitado en que se encontraba. Su piel tersa y blanca, casi nívea, dejaba ver exquisitamente varias marcas que él mismo se había encargado de dejar en ese cuerpo. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitado, debido a su intermitente respiración. En su cuello aún se podía ver su poderosa mordida, como si de un tatuaje se tratara. El delgado aro de plata que llevaba en su oreja izquierda brillaba tenues con la escasa luz de la lámpara. Y su mirada, esos hermosos ojos dorados, se veían nublados de deseo.

Aomine se arrodilló en la cama y tomando cada uno de los tobillos del rubio, le abrió las piernas, haciendo que un fuerte jadeo saliera de la boca de éste. Dejó caer su cuerpo hacia adelante mientras sus manos se deslizaban por cada una de las largas piernas de Kise y se detuvo junto frente a su falo. Respiró con fuerza sobre éste, acariciándolo con su tibio aliento, sin dejar de ver directo los ojos dorados que lo habían hechizado y bruscamente lo tomó con la mano derecha irguiéndolo con fuerza.

—…ah… —un gemido de dolor y placer salió de la boca de Kise al sentir la mano del moreno sobre su pene.

Aomine succionó con fuerza primero, humedeciendo toda la longitud del miembro del rubio y al sacarlo de su boca, ésta se cerró como un anillo sobre ese duro pedazo de carne, haciendo un sonido de vacío cuando lo sacó por completo de ella. Se dedicó después a lamer circularmente el glande, saboreando las saladas gotitas que salían de la punta de éste, como si se trataran de un manjar divino. Volvió a meterse el miembro de Kise dentro otra vez y no lo volvió a sacar, succionaba con fuerza de arriba abajo, mientras su mano realizaba lentos movimientos en la base del pene, incrementando el placer en el rubio.

—¡Maldición! —Kise tomó la almohada y se la puso sobre la cara, para tratar de acallar sus gemidos.

Se sentía desfallecer. Su cuerpo alucinada bajo las caricias del moreno y su mente había dejado de funcionar, dejándolo expuesto a las demandas de sus sentidos y deseos. Sentía la deliciosa sensación de la boca del otro sobre su hombría y este contacto le quemaba cual si de fuego se tratara. La intensidad de las sensaciones era tal, que sus dedos se enterraban con fuerza sobre la almohada que acallaba su boca y sus pies se doblaban de placer. Comenzó a sentir un vacío en la boca del estómago que crecía cada vez más y una corriente eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo, electrificándolo, sensibilizándolo, tensándolo. Estaba a punto de acabar.

Pero de improviso, el moreno quitó su boca del pene del rubio y con su mano, apretó fuerte la punta de éste, evitándole dolorosamente el orgasmo.

—No aún —su voz sonó más grave de lo acostumbrada.

Kise se quitó la almohada de la cara y miró con expresión furiosa al moreno, pero la furia le duró bien poco y no le sirvió de nada, pues Aomine tenía otros planes que no estaba dispuesto a cambiar. Se posicionó sobre él y lo giró, dejándolo boca abajo y comenzó a embestirlo con movimientos suaves y lentos; en lo que se transformó en una tortuosa invitación a la excitación.

Kise, dejándose llevar de nuevo por las sensaciones que le provocaba el moreno, abrió las piernas para permitir que éste se acomodara mejor y levantó un poco las caderas, buscando el roce del duro miembro del otro entre sus nalgas. Entendiendo su necesidad, Aomine tomó entre su mano derecha su pene y lo dirigió a la entrada del rubio, donde comenzó a presionar con suavidad, pero sin ninguna intensión de penetrarlo.

—…mhh… Aominecchi por favor… —el rubio suplicó al borde de las lágrimas.

Aomine se mordió el labio inferior con sensualidad, mientras dejaba que sus oídos se inundaran de los suaves y ahogados gemidos del otro, que luchaba por mantenerse en silencio. Finalmente, y luego de complacer a su lado más sádico, el moreno se puso de rodillas y levantando las caderas del rubio a la altura de su pelvis, sostenido con fuerza en cada una de sus caderas, lo penetró de una sola vez.

—…AHH… —el grito desgarrador de Kise se ahogó en la almohada que mordía con fuerza.

El moreno no se dio el lujo de esperar por nada y comenzó de inmediato con las implacables embestidas, rápidas y certeras, impactaban en lo más profundo del interior del rubio. Kise había cerrado los ojos con fuerza y apretaba los dientes, haciendo que su delicado rostro se compungiera en una mueca de dolor. Como podía, trataba de silenciar los gemidos que porfiadamente salían de su boca, enterrando la cara en la almohada, pero el rítmico sonido de la cama al golpear contra la pared los delataba.

—¡Mierda la cama!...ahh… —Aomine susurró ofuscado y excitado.

Salió del interior del rubio y se separó con rapidez, como si temiera que si lo hacía lento corría el riesgo de no salir nunca. Kise se dejó caer sobre la cama respirando agitado, pero no tuvo tiempo de descansar. El moreno lo tomó por las axilas y lo obligó a ponerse de pie en un movimiento tan brusco, que hizo que la espalda del rubio impactara contra la pared con un ruido sordo.

El rubio no se quejó por el rudo trato recibido, sino que buscó la boca contraria con ansiedad, siendo correspondido con la misma desesperación. Aomine bajó ambas manos por la espalda de Kise y llegó hasta los glúteos, apretándolos y amasándolos con fuerza, para luego usarlos como soporte para levantar el cuerpo del rubio en el aire, el que sin perder tiempo, cruzó las piernas por las caderas del más alto y se afirmó con fuerza de sus anchos hombros y suprimió un gemido en la boca contraria al sentir con la lentitud que entraba ese pene en su interior. El movimiento ya no era rápido, sino que deliciosamente lento. El suave vaivén de las caderas del moreno hacía que las exquisitas sensaciones fueran más perceptibles aún y eran grabadas en la mente de ambos como si de recordar un mantra se tratara.

Kise ya no besaba al moreno, sino que había levantado la cabeza mirando hacia el techo, mordiéndose el labio inferior con sensualidad, gimiendo por lo bajo y jalando con fuerza el cabello azulado del que se afirmaba.

—…mmm…mhh…ahh…

Aomine por su parte, besaba y lamía el suave mentón del rubio, apretando con potencia los glúteos del otro con sus manos. Respiraba agitado por la nariz y de vez en cuando, su boca liberaba un jadeo ronco y breve que hacía alucinar a su compañero.

—…ha…ha…

Sintiendo su vientre humedecido por el líquido pre-seminal de Kise y sintiendo su propio orgasmo venir, Aomine separó al rubio de la pared y lo dejó caer sobre la cama sin salirse de su interior, embistiéndolo con fuerza en las estocadas finales que hicieron que ambos alcanzaran el clímax a la vez.

—…ahhh…

El moreno salió del interior del rubio con un gemido largo y el ceño fruncido. Se dejó caer con pesadez sobre la cama respirando agitado mientras suaves temblores recorrían su cuerpo.

El rubio que había permanecido con los ojos cerrados, los abrió lentamente y miró al moreno a su lado. Sonrió feliz por tenerlo junto a él y en un movimiento rápido se instaló sobre él, quedando sentado a horcajadas sobre su pelvis.

—¿Estás contento con tu premio? —preguntó con voz seductora.

—Fóllame Kise.

El rubio lo miró impactado por unos segundos, sintiéndose paralizado por la impactante petición. Sintió como ese miembro se endurecía paulatinamente bajo su trasero y comenzó a moverse, impulsándose con las piernas con lentitud a la vez que observaba como su propio pene se erguía, evidenciando la excitación que le había producido esa frase.

Al sentir la dureza en el miembro de Aomine, se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y lo sujetó con las manos con la punta en alto. El semen que el moreno había dejado en su interior, comenzaba a escurrir por su ano, humedeciéndolo todo. Se dejó caer con lentitud sobre el falo erguido, sintiendo como si estuviera siendo atravesado en dos. Un largo gemido salió de su boca cuando se dejó caer por completo, llenándose de la hombría del otro.

—…aaahh…

Aomine llevó sus manos a las caderas estrechas y masculinas del rubio, afirmándolas con fuerza e instándolo a moverse, sin dejar de mirarlo con ojos fogosos. Kise se afirmó del vientre plano y musculo del moreno y comenzó a "cabalgar" sobre él. El rítmico y seco sonido del choque de sus cuerpos se oyó por toda la habitación; cada vez más rápido a medida que los glúteos de Kise se estrellaban contra la pelvis de Aomine con insistencia.

Ahora que Kise podía llevar el ritmo de las estocadas, sintiendo el alcance del miembro del moreno en su interior, la profundidad a la que llegaba, rozando, removiendo, golpeando su próstata. Se autopenetraba con desenfreno, pensando sólo en acabar otra vez.

Sintiendo el orgasmo de nuevo, el rubio echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se llevó ambas manos a la boca, amortiguando con ellas sus gemidos. Aomine en cambio, cerró con mayor fuerza el agarre sobre las caderas contrarias obligándolas a chocar contra su pelvis, en un intento por profundizar aún más la penetración, sin poder evitar su propio orgasmo debido a la exquisitez que le produjo la fuerte contracción del ano del rubio y terminó por correrse en su interior.

Kise se dejó caer sobre el pecho del moreno, sin energías para mover otro músculo de su cuerpo. Pero Aomine, al ver que el rubio comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, lo volteó con delicadeza, para quedar de nuevo encima y tomando su barbilla mientras le sonría de lado con sensualidad, le preguntó.

—¿Quién te dijo que esta noche había acabado? Aún nos queda mucho por hacer.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19

¿Te odio… o te amo?

.

.

Entró con la cabeza gacha a los vestidores y dejó caer su cuerpo con pesadez sobre una banca. Su cabeza aún permanecía agachada, por lo que el lacio y rubio cabello le caía sobre el rostro, ocultando su mirada del resto del equipo.

El día del partido de práctica había llegado y ellos, habían perdido otra vez frente a Touou. Se sentía terriblemente frustrado, no podía creer que habían perdido de nuevo, mucho menos frente a Aomine.

Las miradas acusatorias que le habían dirigido sus compañeros durante todo el partido no fueron nada comparado al desprecio que le dejaron sentir cuando éste finalmente concluyó. Kise los entendía. No sólo había sido una derrota, sino que había sido una humillación. Una humillación por la que él no pudo hacer nada por evitar.

Si en el partido oficial de la _Interhigh _le había costado realizarle el marcaje al moreno, en este partido de práctica había sido una misión imposible. Por más que lo intentó, su cuerpo no estuvo a la altura de las exigencias y fracasó estrepitosamente. No podía seguir el ritmo de los movimientos del moreno, no podía saltar para hacer clavadas pues sus piernas no respondían, no podía correr con normalidad pues se sentía adolorido, su cuerpo no resistió todo el esfuerzo y se quedó sin energías en el último cuarto.

Lo peor de todo y lo que ahora le hacía hervir la sangre, era que Aomine no había tenido ningún problema, había jugado con normalidad como si la noche anterior no se la hubiera pasado en vela "ejercitándose" junto a él. Kise por el contrario, con esa cumplió la tercera noche sin poder dormir: si antes la preocupación por el moreno le impedían conciliar el sueño y se pasaba las noches mirando el techo y suspirando melancólico; anoche el moreno en persona se había encargado de no darle tregua ni un segundo, recuperando con creces todo el tiempo que habían perdido a causa del dichoso campamento.

Era cierto, él había sido un inútil prácticamente todo el partido ¡Pero no era su culpa! ¡No había nada que pudiera hacer!

Sin embargo, sus compañeros de equipo vieron esto como un acto de traición. Pensaron que el rubio había elegido su amistad con Aomine por sobre el equipo y Kise no dijo nada para sacarlos de su error ¡Tampoco podía decirles que por poco necesitaba una silla de ruedas luego de la intensa sesión de sexo de anoche!

Suspiró con pesadez y se levantó de golpe. Provocando que todas las miradas del resto del equipo se posaran sobre su persona.

—¡Oye Kise! ¿Estás bien? —su capitán preguntó preocupado.

—Senpai, voy a salir un momento al baño —su voz se oía desganada y su cabeza aún estaba gacha, ocultando su dorada mirada.

Salió con paso lento de los vestidores y se dirigió al baño con las manos en los bolsillos, tratando de disimular el dolor que sentía a cada paso que daba, pero esto lograba hacer que sus movimientos parecieran mecánicos. Cuando entró al lugar, estaba absolutamente vacío. Él se dirigió directo hacia los lavamanos y recargó su derecha sobre la blanca baldosa, haciendo que el peso de su cuerpo se fuera hacia adelante. Levantó la mirada, buscando su reflejo en el espejo y lo golpeó con fuerza, lastimándose levemente los nudillos.

—¡Maldición!

Ya no aguantaba más la sensación de frustración que sentía. No podía soportar haber perdido de nuevo. No contra Aomine.

La puerta se abrió con un chillido a sus espaldas, haciendo que el rubio desviara su mirada del espejo, ladeando la cabeza para fijar su atención en la persona que entraba al baño en ese momento, para ver justo frente a sus ojos la imponente figura del moreno. Éste, al percatarse de la presencia del rubio en los sanitarios, sonrió de lado y cerró la puerta.

—¡Vaya! No pensé que te vería aquí —habló con arrogancia.

—¡Maldito! —Kise se incorporó enfadado y lo encaró—. ¿Por qué no te largas? La última persona que quiero ver en el mundo es a ti-

—Tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto —el moreno negó con la cabeza.

—¡Estúpido! Por tu culpa apenas podía correr durante el partido —le gritó indignado.

—¡Ups! —Aomine rio abiertamente.

—¿Es que acaso lo hiciste a propósito? —Kise afiló la mirada sobre el moreno y ladeó el rostro.

—¡Qué importa! No puedes decirme que no valió la pena el calentamiento previo de anoche.

—¡Idiota!

Aomine sonrió abiertamente y caminó tres pasos hacia adelante para cerrar la distancia con el rubio, quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Kise arrugó el ceño levemente y miró la actitud arrogante del moreno con hastío.

—Si no te largas tú, entonces me iré yo —trató de pasar junto al muchacho más alto, pero éste lo sostuvo por el brazo y lo obligó a girarse.

La fuerza usada por Aomine en ese movimiento fue demasiada y desmedida, provocando que el rostro del rubio impactara de lleno contra su cuerpo y emitiera un quejido ahogado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Kise preguntó enfadado, tratando de liberarse.

Aomine sin embargo, se puso serio de improviso, afilando la mirada en un gesto que hasta podría catalogarse como de enfado y sin prestarle mayor atención a sus quejas, lo jaló al interior de uno de los cubículos del baño sin soltarle el brazo, encerrándolos a ambos ahí.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —el rubio lo miró asustado por unos segundos—. Déjame salir —trató de salir, pero la imponente figura del moreno obstaculizaba la puerta.

Aomine, sin decir palabra alguna, simplemente lo tomó por los hombros y lo giró, inclinándolo sobre el baño, obligando al rubio a afirmarse con las manos sobre el frío estanque de agua. Se acercó lento hacia él y le susurró al oído.

—No vas a poder hacer ningún ruido, recuerda que estamos en un lugar público —lentamente puso su mano izquierda en la boca del rubio, imposibilitando que cualquier sonido saliera de ésta.

El moreno comenzó a besar suave el lóbulo de la oreja del otro muchacho, para luego bajar por su cuello hasta sus hombros mientras su mano derecha, se metió bajo la camiseta y recorrió la nívea espalda descendentemente, hasta internarse en sus glúteos, donde introdujo uno de sus dedos.

Comenzó a moverlo lento y con maestría. Lo introducía hasta el fondo y luego lo sacaba, para realizar suaves movimientos circulares en el exterior del ano y volvía a introducirlo con fuerza de nuevo. Intercaló estos movimientos un par de minutos, hasta que sintió que el rubio estaba completamente excitado. Entonces lo penetró con brusquedad con dos de sus dedos, simulando con ellos fuertes estocadas.

Él mismo se sentía desfallecer, su pene se había endurecido y lo sentía palpitar incómodo dentro de su bóxer, jadeaba suave en el oído del rubio a la vez que lamía con lujuria su oreja y se derretía al sentir el cuerpo bajo él vibrando con el movimiento de su mano.

El interior de Kise se había humedecido increíblemente, haciendo que los dedos de Aomine entraran rápido y con facilidad en su interior, pero provocando una deliciosa fricción que le producía un hormigueo que nacía en su ano y se extendía paulatinamente al resto de su cuerpo. El alto estado de sensibilidad en que se encontraba desde anoche, hacía que las sensaciones que lo invadían se multiplicaran exponencialmente. Su cuerpo se comenzó a poner rígido mientras el moreno aceleraba a un ritmo casi demencial las estocadas.

Aomine, sintiendo que el rubio estaba a punto de acabar, y en un extraño momento de lucidez, despegó su mano de la boca que aprisionaba dejándola liberar los gemidos que llevaba atorados en la garganta, y sacó varios trozos de papel higiénico que usó al cerrar su mano contra el pene de Kise, evitando así que el semen de éste ensuciara todo el baño, delatándolos.

—… aah… ahh… ¡Daiki! —gritó el nombre de su amante, sobreexcitado al llegar al clímax.

El rubio se dejó caer al suelo exhausto, sin importarle que se encontraba dentro de un mugroso baño. Respiraba con dificultad y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Luego de unos segundos, giró su cuerpo sin levantarse del suelo, para ver al moreno. Éste estaba de pie apoyando la espalda en la puerta, lo miraba con lujuria, evidentemente excitado mientras se olía los dedos que usó para penetrar a su novio.

Kise dejó escapar un jadeo con esta imagen y lentamente, empezó a subir las manos, recorriendo en su paso las musculosas piernas del moreno, rumbo al bulto que éste tenía oculto bajo el short ¡Quería oírlo gritar su nombre de placer!

Bajó el short del moreno y se dedicó a acariciar con la mano el miembro endurecido por sobre la tela del bóxer sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Bajó la tela con lentitud e introduciendo su mano, sacó la enorme virilidad del moreno. Lo tomó con firmeza y corrió el prepucio hacia atrás, descubriendo la rosada cabeza del pene.

Esta era la primera vez que practicaba una felación, por lo que se sentía realmente nervioso. Quería hacerlo bien, quería complacer al moreno, quería hacerlo temblar con su toque. Tragó seco y su mirada se llenó de convicción, trató de recordar paso a paso las acciones del moreno la noche anterior y copiarlas ahora. Tomó el miembro con sus manos y lo masturbó lento, mientras con la lengua, acariciaba en círculos el glande y el pequeño orificio en la punta.

—…mnh… —el pequeño jadeo salido de la boca de Aomine complació sus oídos y le dio bríos para seguir.

Cerró su boca con fuerza sobre la cabeza y comenzó a bajar hasta la base, empapando con su tibia salida la larga extensión del pene del moreno. Lo sacó de su boca para luego volver a meterlo dentro y comenzar un rápido ritmo de succión. Afirmó una de sus manos en la masculina y sensual cadera de Aomine, mientras la derecha se dedicaba a acariciarle y estrujarle los testículos.

—…ha…ahh…

Aomine levantó ambas manos y se afirmó con ellas en las paredes laterales del cubículo del baño, dejando que sólo el extremo de sus dedos de vea en el exterior. Llevó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose llevar por la calidez y humedad de esa boca que se cerraba sobre su carne, inundándolo de placer. Sentía que sus piernas le fallaban, temblando cada vez más producto del ritmo de la boca del rubio que se aceleraba, se afirmó con más fuerza de las manos y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose desfallecer.

El húmedo sonido que hacía la boca del más bajo contra su cuerpo. El sonido de su fuerte respiración que le rosaba la piel. La tibieza de su mano cerrándose sobre los delicados testículos; ese rubio lo estaba volviendo loco, loco de placer.

Comenzó a sentir la urgencia del orgasmo próximo y el movimiento que realizaron sus caderas se acopló a la perfección con la boca del rubio. Embestía con fuerza mientras se sentía devorar y finalmente, se corrió dentro de su boca, liberando su semilla en el cálido interior de Kise.

—…ha… Ryouta… —susurró con una voz que reflejaba al mismo tiempo dolor y placer.

Respirando fuerte para tratar de recuperar el aliento, Aomine se subió la ropa y dirigió su vista hacia abajo. No pudo evitar abrir un poco los ojos de impresión frente a vista que tenía. Kise se relamía los labios, probando aun el salado gusto de la semilla del moreno, mientras lo miraba con ojos vidriosos, brillantes y turbados de placer.

Aomine supo en ese instante que nunca había visto nada tan sublime.

Se agachó para acunar el rostro del rubio entre sus manos y alzándolo, lo besó. Pudo sentir su propio sabor en la boca del otro, un sabor salado que se mezclaba con la dulzura natural de la boca de Kise.

—Te amo —Aomine susurró contra los labios de Kise mientras el sonido de los besos resonaba por todo el lugar.

Aun se encontraban unidos, besándose con la pasión que les daba su amor, cuando oyeron la puerta del baño abrirse abruptamente y unos pasos adentrarse en él.

—Kise, ¿estás aquí? —la voz de Kasamatsu se oyó fuerte y clara.

Kise se despegó de los labios del moreno y lo miró a los ojos con una expresión entre traviesa y asustada, llevándose ambas manos a la boca, mirada que le fue devuelta por los azules ojos con una expresión de fastidio. Kise le llevó un dedo a la boca, ordenando silencio al otro muchacho, pero éste no tenía intensiones de hacerle el mínimo caso.

Tomó a su novio de la mano y salió del cubículo, encontrándose con la impresionada mirada celeste de Kasamatsu de frente, mientras Kise se mordía el labio inferior sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Qué significa esto? —el capitán de Kaijo preguntó con autoridad.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20

Te amo

.

.

El capitán de Kaijo suprimió el jadeo de impresión que estuvo a punto de salirse de sus labios al ver salir del baño a Kise acompañado de Aomine Daiki.

El moreno lo miraba directo a los ojos con una expresión de superioridad. Su pose corporal era de completa seguridad, la de alguien que sabía que manejaba la situación. Su boca se alzaba en una arrogante sonrisa, como si quisiera decirle al otro que no le bastaba con hacerlo polvo dentro de la cancha de basketball, sino que debía hacerlo también afuera y recordarle que era mejor en cualquier aspecto.

Kise en cambio se veía preocupado e incluso apenado, había desviado la mirada hacia el piso evitando mirarlo a la cara y se mordía el labio inferior en un gesto nervioso. Su mano izquierda era sostenida por el otro muchacho y la derecha caía al lado de su cuerpo casualmente. Como su cabeza estaba gacha, el lacio cabello le cubría la mirada.

Increíble…

Sencillamente… no podía dar créditos a lo que veía.

Sintió que un millón de sensaciones contradictorias lo invadieron a la vez. Pena por no ser correspondido, arrepentimiento por no haberse confesado nunca, ira por verse desplazado por otro, envidia hacia aquel que ahora tenía todo lo que él una vez deseó. Amor y odio se habían hecho un solo sentimiento dentro de su corazón. Las sensaciones eran tan fuertes que sentía que habían formado un vacío dentro de su pecho y que todas se acumulaban dentro de su garganta, impidiéndole respirar y sus ojos ardían al contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

Pero valiéndose de toda la fuerza de voluntad que había en su interior y de toda la fortaleza que había forjado en su espíritu a través de los fracasos que le había dado la vida, cuando lanzó su pregunta, ninguna de esas sensaciones se reflejaron en su voz, pues está se oyó firme y segura, resonando por todo el lugar.

—¿Qué significa esto?

Kise sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. En los breves segundos que habían pasado entre que salieron del baño y se encontraron con Kasamatsu, pudo tener la misma sensación que te invade al estar cercano a la muerte, viéndolo todo en cámara lenta. Salió casi a rastras del baño, jalado por Aomine en medio de una actitud demasiado posesiva que le sorprendió. Tuvo el tiempo para pensar en alguna posible excusa, en tratar de encontrar una justificación para lo que veían los ojos de su senpai: él y Aomine de la mano saliendo del baño, pero no encontró ninguna. Entonces se dio cuenta que todo era inútil, todo los delataba: su actitud, su cara, su expresión, sus acciones ¡Hasta le parecía que todo aquel lugar olía a sexo!

Levantó la vista hacia Kasamatsu cuando oyó su pregunta y apretó la mano de Aomine, tratando de evitar que éste hablara, pero fue inútil.

—A ti qué te parece —el moreno contestó con una sonrisa.

Kasamatsu miró de arriba abajo al alto moreno con disgusto y volvió a fijar su vista en su kouhai, el que con dificultad le sostuvo la mirada. Esta vez, cuando habló, sus palabras se oyeron cargadas de sentimientos, los mismos sentimientos que sus grandes y celestes ojos expresaban al mirar las doradas orbes de Kise: desolación.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes por él?

Tanto Aomine como Kise sintieron de inmediato el peso de aquella pregunta. Para Kasamatsu significaba la última gota de esperanza, pero para ellos era una prueba de fortaleza, convicción y amor. Si lo que sentían realmente era amor, nada podría detenerlos, nada podría dañarlos y nada podría ocultarlo.

Kise abrió los ojos y se preguntó a sí mismo ¿Qué sentía por Aomine? Realmente eso era amor o sólo eran sus hormonas alborotadas por la adolescencia, las que el moreno se había encargado de hacer que le nublen el juicio con su excesiva maestría a la hora de demostrar la pasión. Tal vez estaba confundiendo la amistad que los unía con amor.

Pero si era así, por qué entonces se sentía tan desesperado y desdichado cuando sufría la ausencia del moreno. Si no era amor lo que sentía, por qué estuvo dispuesto a dejar sus sentimientos de lado por garantizar la felicidad de Aomine cuando pensó que él aun amaba a Kuroko. Si él no lo amaba, entonces cómo era posible que el moreno pudiera causar un verdadero huracán en su vida con cada acción que realizaba. Si no lo amaba por qué sentía que estando a su lado vivía al borde del abismo, con sentimientos y sensaciones a flor de piel.

No. Ya no había dudas. Él lo amaba.

Kise volvió a levantar la dorada mirada hacia su senpai, pero esta vez sus ojos se veían llenos de convicción. Su expresión facial era segura; estaba dispuesto a todo y ya nada más importaba, no cuando estaba con él.

—Yo lo amo —su calmada y firme voz se oyó fuerte y clara, sorprendiendo a los otros dos presentes.

Aomine ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha para verlo a la cara, una sonrisa sutil, más sincera que la que había mostrado hasta ahora se formó en su rostro al ver la seguridad en la faz del rubio y sus ojos perdieron la dureza que tenían al mirar al capitán de Kaijo. Lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar su mano con mayor fuerza sobre la de Kise y hacer que ambos entrelazaran los dedos.

Kasamatsu en cambio, no pudo soportar la seguridad en la voz de Kise al decir estas palabras. Palabras que se habían convertido en su sentencia de muerte. Se dio la vuelta en un movimiento brusco, dándoles la espalda a ambos muchachos evitando a toda costa que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

Aunque pareciera un idiota infantil e iluso, Kise quería vivir una vida perfecta. Él sabía que Aomine no era precisamente querido entre los miembros de su equipo, pero tenía que preguntar. Su senpai era alguien realmente importante para él, un amigo incondicional que había estado con él tanto en buenos como en malos momentos, por eso tenía que oír su aprobación. Y aunque no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de opinión ni de elección bajo ningún precepto, pues nada impediría que siga enamorado del moreno, quería poder compartir la felicidad que sentía con aquellos que eran importantes para él.

—¡Senpai, dime algo! Necesito saber qué piensas —habló impaciente.

—Una agradable mezcla de tristeza, ira, resentimiento y amargura.

Esas palabras habían salido sin intención de la boca de Kasamatsu, como si se tratara de un reclamo venido directo de su corazón, un último desahogo, un consuelo para su corazón: decirle aunque sea una vez a Kise, lo que realmente sentía.

Kasamatsu abrió la puerta del baño dispuesto a marcharse, pero respirando hondo y recomponiendo su rostro, mostrando la dura expresión acostumbrada, se dio la vuelta para hablarle directamente a Aomine.

—Espero que lo hagas feliz.

El moreno se sorprendió unos segundos con aquella frase, pero luego contestó con arrogancia.

—Claro que lo haré.

Kasamatsu volvió a afilar la mirada y habló con voz fuerte

—Kise no es cualquiera: debes dedicarle todo tu tiempo, porque no puede vivir sin atención; cómprale miles de flores, porque las ama; llévalo a cada fiesta que quiera, porque adora bailar; regale chocolate cuando este triste, porque no hay nada que lo haga más feliz; nunca sueltes su mano, porque no hay nadie en el mundo que la merezca más; entrégale hasta tu último aliento, porque es lo que se merece… Más te vale hacerlo la persona más feliz de este mundo.

—Senpai…

Kise susurró bajito viendo impresionado a su senpai. Éste le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que parecía triste acompañada de esos celestes ojos que ahora brillaban con lágrimas contenidas y se giró para salir del baño con paso rápido.

Kise aún temblaba ligeramente. Todo eso había sido demasiado intenso para un solo día. No sabía si se sentía triste, feliz, relajado, angustiado, aliviado; sólo sentía el fuerte latido de su corazón, aun controlado por la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo.

Pero cuando sintió los fuertes brazos de Aomine cerrarse sobre su cuerpo, entendió que eso era lo único que necesitaba en este mundo. La seguridad que le dio su presencia, la contención que le dio ese abrazo, la paz que le dio oír los calmados latidos de ese corazón. Él era lo único que deseaba y necesitaba; él era el único a quien amaba.

Giró su cabeza con suavidad y sus labios se vieron atrapados en un dulce beso. Un beso que fue una caricia de ambas bocas. Ese contacto fue breve, delicado e íntimo, pero sirvió para sellar como si de un pacto se tratara, el amor que mutuamente se sentían. Estaban unidos por un gran sentimiento y conectaron sus almas con ese beso, suave y dulce.

—Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos —Kise se separó con lentitud de la codiciada boca del más alto

—Sí, volvamos a casa.

Se tomaron nuevamente de la mano y salieron juntos del baño, para encontrarse directamente con todo el equipo de Kaijo afuera.

Muchos de los presentes arrugaron la frente al ver a los dos muchachos. Ellos estaban esperando a Kise, dispuestos a marcharse del lugar, pero no sabían que Kise estaba acompañado. Cuando Kasamatsu salió del baño sólo les dijo que el rubio aún estaba dentro y ellos decidieron esperarlo. Aunque jamás pensaron que estaría en el baño precisamente con él.

—¿Estabas en el baño con él? —Moriyama preguntó con voz indignada.

—Ah, otra vez no… —Aomine desvió la mirada con cansancio y habló desganado.

Kise sonrió inocentemente frente al comentario del moreno y lo abrazó por el cuello. Ya no había nada que temer ni ocultar. Él lo amaba sin importar razones.

—Aominecchi y yo somos novios —dijo convencido mientras miraba a su equipo aun abrazado del cuello del otro, que le había pasado una mano por la cintura.

Kise podría jurar que vio cómo se desencajaban varias mandíbulas y nunca vio ojos tan abiertos de impresión en toda su vida, pero él sólo pudo reír abiertamente.

—Siento que haya parecido que no me importaba el equipo o que prefería la amistad de Aominecchi antes que Kaijo… pero últimamente he estado un poco cansado físicamente, por eso no he jugado como debiera ser —Kise hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa—. Prometo que esto no volverá a pasar.

El rubio continuaba en esa pose, esperando oír quejas y contraargumentos, pero sólo oyó silencio, silencio que fue cortado por la fuerte respiración de cansancio de Moriyama.

—Muy bien. ¡Todos al autobús! Y dejen a los tortolitos solos, tienen que despedirse.

El pelinegro de finos rasgos tomó el bolso de Kise y lo cargó guiando al resto del equipo hacia el estacionamiento del lugar, pero no se fue sin antes girarse para gritarle.

—¡Oye Kise! No te tardes demasiado —y susurró más despacio, con palabras sólo audibles para él—. Y gracias, tal vez ahora ese idiota repare en mi existencia…


	21. Chapter 21

EPILOGO

.

.

—Kise-kun, sonríe por favor.

El rubio ladeó la cabeza hacia la cámara y alzó con lentitud la mirada, de manera sensual, para mirar directamente el lente del fotógrafo y sonreír con sutileza.

—¡Perfecto!

La luz del flash lo bombardeó con fuerza, pero él sonrió más amplio. Esta sonrisa, sin embargo, es distinta a la que acostumbraba mostrar meses atrás, cuando pararse frente a la cámara se había transformado en una tediosa y rutinaria obligación. Ahora sonreía genuinamente.

Aunque si debía ser sincero, Kise tenía que reconocer que aquella sonrisa no se debía precisamente a la alegría que le producía ser modelo, más bien él ahora estaba feliz con su vida.

Si recordaba cómo hace casi un mes atrás veía con desánimo y desaliento, que su vida se estaba convirtiendo en un constante actuar sin sentido, le parecía increíble ahora que la presencia de Aomine, haya traído tal cambio en su corazón. Él había sido como una tormenta rápida y repentina que llegó a su alma para alterarla por completo. Todo le parecía mejor ahora que iba por la vida a su lado, como si estuviera contemplando el mundo por primera vez.

Por eso su sonrisa lograba traspasar las barreras de la imagen y tocar el corazón de quienes la veían, porque se trataba de un sentimiento sincero; era la sonrisa que te da el amor.

.

.

Levantó su mirada azulada hacia el cielo y el frío viento volvió a soplar contra su cara. Y sintió como ese viento traía hasta él aquel conocido aroma, aroma que fue una caricia en su piel y un beso en su boca, aroma que fue como una predicción de su llegada.

Pasados unos segundos, vio al rubio salir corriendo del edificio hacia él. Su rostro era adornado por una amplia sonrisa, el viento nocturno le llevaba hacia atrás el cabello, despejándole el perfecto rostro y aunque eran pasadas la una de la madrugada, aún rebosaba de energías.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace un mes que un día venidero estaría esperando a Kise Ryouta fuera del estudio de modelos donde trabajaba un fin de semana hasta la madrugada, por preocuparse por él, por no querer dejarlo solo a esas horas de la noche, por necesitar su presencia… Por el solo hecho de amarlo. Sencillamente no lo habría creído. Pero ahí estaba. Esperando al rubio que en poco tiempo se había transformado en la luz que iluminaba su mundo, la alegría que le daba fuerzas y en su mayor razón para vivir.

Cuando por fin llegó hasta él, lo abrazó de la cintura con fuerza, hundiendo la nariz en sus cabellos del color del sol, aspirando su olor maravilloso y simplemente disfrutando de tenerlo junto a él.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasó algo Aominecchi?

El moreno negó con la cabeza y se separó un poco para poder ver al rubio a la cara.

—Sólo que te amo, y sólo ahora me doy cuenta del maravilloso milagro que eso es.

Kise le sonrió en respuesta y sujetándole la cabeza, levantó los talones del suelo para besar a su novio.

—Te amo.

.

.

.

Los finales felices no existen;

Porque las buenas historias nunca terminan_._


End file.
